Dean and Cassie: Having Fun
by darkgirl3
Summary: Some scence where Dean and Cassie have some fun some small some big. Chapters 1-21 are up Chapters 20-22 are all Halloween Hope you enjoy it. Finally Complete
1. Fun In The Kitchen

**I don't own these characters the CW does. These are different scenes were Dean and Cassie has fun. Each Chapter is a different one. Review and I'll add more. **

In Cassie's mom's kitchen before dinner.

Dean smiled over at his wife who was helping her mom fix dinner for them. He couldn't help, but think about what they had done just few minutes earlier in the bathroom. "Dean is you going to sit there or get the bowl?" Cassie asked seeing him lost in thought.

Dean got up and handed her the bowl and brushed his still harden cock against her. "You didn't finish the job, Mrs. Winchester." He told her.

Cassie leaned back against him as he ran his hands up and down her sides. "Don't worry I promise I'll finish after diner." She told him. "Now go sit down like the good boy you are and wait." She told him.

"I'm not a good boy, because I don't think that good boys would have let their wives suck them off with the bathroom door open mere feet away from the kitchen, but then again you didn't finish." He told her slipping his hand all the way up to her bra. "I'm going to do to you what you just did to me, baby." He told her slipping his hand underneath her bra and pinching her nipples.

"Don't you dare, do this now Dean." Cassie told him, but she moaned as he started rubbing them. "Not in here she'll be back down in a minute." She said.

Dean kissed her neck before he continued what he was doing. "You left me high and dry like you said you wasn't going to do; it's pay back my beautiful wife and you're it." Dean told her twisting and pulling at her nipples till she was squirming in his arms as he kissed her neck. "You ready to cum?" he asked

"Dean please." She told him wanting the release he'd just built up in her.

"Sorry, I hear your mom coming." Dean said pulling away and going to sit back down.

"I found the photo I was looking for." Mrs. Robinson said handing it to Dean.

"Thank you." He said looking at Cassie in the photo instead of meeting her glare from across the room. "She looks adorable in this costume." He stated

"She was adorable that night as I remember it was the last year she went trick or treating as I recall." Her mom told him.

Dean went to show the photo to Cassie and whispered in her ear. "I would of loved to see you in this costume, too bad you don't have it still." He told her kissing her lips before he went back to his chair.


	2. Changing The Impala's Oil

Don't own. Review and I'll add more.

Dean changing the oil in the Impala

Cassie smiled before going over to her husband and his car. "So it's time to change the oil again I see." She told him. "It must be time to change yours too." She told him, which got his attention.

"Like I trust you this week, you haven't once gotten me off the three times you would. You left me to get my own self off which isn't fair." Dean told her before he went back under the car.

"I will do you a favor this time, Dean." Cassie said pulling him back out and getting on top him and the creeper and kissing him as she ground herself against him.

Wrapping his arms around her he kissed her back until he needed air. "Guess I can trust you this time." He told her. "Can't wait to be inside you." He told her reaching up to undo her bikini top, but she pulled away. "Cassie." He almost whined as she did so.

"You tell me when you're close I want to be in you when you cum." She told him.

Dean flipped them over making sure she was still on the creeper as he started kissing his way down to her stomach unfastening her jeans and sliding them off. "You're going commando baby that's hot." He told her before tasting her licking her up and down sucking at her clit every time he came up. "Don't forget to tell me." He told her as he pushed his fingers in stroking her G-spot.

"Dean I'm going to cum." Cassie said and she had thought Dean would play nice this time, but she was mistaken. "DEAN." She yelled at him as he stood up.

"When you're done I'm going to need the creeper back." He informed her. "You see baby you shouldn't have left me in bed when I was cumming this morning." Dean told her before going to the trunk and getting the new oil filter and placing it on the hood. "I'll just wait in the house, I need something to drink anyway." He said going inside.

"I'm going to kill you for this one." Cassie said pulling her jeans back on before she took the oil filter off the hood. "You're going to let me cum this time, because till you do you're not getting this back." She said with a grin before falling him.

Dean went back outside few minutes later and the oil filter he new he'd placed on the hood was gone with a small note that said. "The oil filter you acquirer is laying beside me on the bed come and retrieve it once you get me off 

you can have it." It was signed. "Cassie Winchester, your completely naked and horny wife." Dean was up there in no time.


	3. Fun In The Front Seat Of Impala

Don't own

In the Impala

Dean flipped the radio on to his favorite station before turning it up some. Cassie had been completely asleep and when he glanced in the rearview mirror so was there two kids. They had been driving back from seeing his dad and mom it wasn't too late only about six in the afternoon and he was the only one awake. He glanced over again at Cassie and wished she was awake cause he needed somebody to talk to. "Cassie, you awake?" he asked nudging her a little

"I am now." She said sitting up and looking at his watch. "It's six already?" She asked

"Yeah, they're still asleep to." He told her referring to their three year old daughter and fifteen month old son who'd been asleep since his dad put them in the car seat.

"You sure they're out?" She asked before looking at them.

"Yep." Dean said "They're out." He told her again.

"Undo your belt, Dean." She told him cupping him throw the denim.

Dean did as she asked keeping one hand on the wheel as he did so. "What you planning on…" Cassie didn't let him finish the question as she kissed him while she pulled him out of his jeans.

"Going commando are we?" She asked as she made her way on the floor before taking him into her mouth.

"Oh shit." Dean said he slowed the car some as he past the two cops going in the other direction no need to bring attention to himself.

"Good boy, baby." Cassie said as she slid her hand under his shirt and tickled him while she sucked on only the head. "You tell me before you cum or I will not be nice in bed tonight." She told him taking him all the way down her throat and swallowing around him.

"Cas, this is…" Dean bit down on his bottom lip to keep from moaning and waking the sleeping innocent kids in the backseat. Dean couldn't say anything and he could barely keep driving as he felt his climax coming. "Cas, plea… oh shit I'm cumming." He said but Cassie slid something over his throbbing aching cock right before he was about to cum.

"Don't worry once they're in their beds and sleeping I'll finish you off." Cassie told him kissing the head again before letting him taste the pre-cum in her mouth.

"That's not fair, Cassie." Dean said trying to come down, but he need to release. She'd been doing this too him all day long and it was killing him. "You're 

going to pay for this when I get you in our bed." Dean said looking at her as he continued to drive.


	4. In The Bedroom

**I don't own these characters the CW does. These are different scenes were Dean and Cassie has fun. Each Chapter is a different one. Review and I'll add more. **

In The Bedroom

(Follows the one Before This)

Dean had just put the kids in bed and went to the bedroom to change out his clothes. He hadn't forgotten that Cassie owed him a release and he was going to get that orgasm too. "Cas I need your help." He said pulling his shirt off and kicking his boots off before he pulled his jeans off. When Cassie walked in the room Dean shut the door and when it did she turned around finding her completely naked husband. "You owe me Cass and I'm collecting." Dean said picking her up and laying her on the bed.

"Dean, you took the cock ring off. You are being bad again." She said with a smile

"You were bad too Cassie, you see my beautiful wife it's not nice to not finish me off; and it seems for the last two weeks that's all you've been doing. Leaving me and not getting me off or letting me off." Dean told her as he kissed a trail down her neck. Cassie couldn't help, but moan as he started sucking on her neck. Some how Dean could always find the one spot that made her almost scream from pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his neck once he had her clothes off.

"I like being bad, that is when it comes to you, Dean." Cassie said

"You ready?" he asked slipping a finger inside to see how wet she was.

"Dean, I promise you I'll let you do anything you want to me and I want not let you off if you finish." Cassie said.

"Your wish is my command." Dean said sliding down the bed as he started eating her out.

Cassie grabbed him trying to get him back up, but Dean wasn't moving. "I'm cumming." Cassie said and she was a little surprised when Dean kept going she'd thought he wouldn't. "DEAN." she moaned as he continued to lick her release up. "Please." She said whimper when she couldn't take it anymore. The pleasure was so intense that it made her want to cum again.

"Not yet love." He said as he slid inside. "Perfect." He told her right before he started moving.

Cassie held him to her as they slowly made love it had been two days since they had. With two kids it had became more and more difficult to get free time together. She savored her lover as he kissed her making her feel whole. The only person in the world that could make her feel this way and that person was the man she loved, the one she married. "Dean I love you." She said

"I love you too, Cassie." Dean said kissing her as he took her over the edge.

After they came down they lay there looking at each other saying everything with their eyes and not speaking a word. They could do this for hours and never once need to speak. Dean moved her closer into his arms as they fell asleep whispering their 'I love you's' once more.


	5. Outside on the Back Deck

**I don't own these characters the CW does. These are different scenes were Dean and Cassie has fun. Each Chapter is a different one. Review and I'll add more. **

Outside on the Back Deck

(They play a little game their selves)

When Cassie woke up Dean wasn't in the bed and since it was Saturday she knew where he'd be. It was almost nine so she got up she walked downstairs finding Sam sitting in the kitchen. "Hi, where's Dean?" She asked since he was there, she thought she was wrong.

"Oh he asked me to watch the kids today because once he got done he was going to play football with you." Sam said. "I was about to leave when you came down." He said

"So he is outside mowing the yard?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah, its Saturday isn't it." He said. "Well I'm gone; oh by the way you know Dean is not a morning person." Sam told her

"Yeah, that's why I always play football when I wake him up." she said so the kids wouldn't understand what she really meant.

"See you later sis." Sam said taking the kids with him as he went out the door.

Cassie smiled since Dean was mowing that meant he'd be getting thirst soon. She smiled before going and making some sweet tea and getting her own breakfast that Dean had left in the oven for her. He always cooked on the weekends.

Like clock work Dean came up for a break few minutes after she got out there. "Good morning." He said kissing her trying not to get sweat on her.

"Morning, you know I miss you when you mow, I don't have my morning kisses." She told him.

"Well I would have woken you up, but I woke up at five and couldn't get back to sleep. I went for a run after checking on the kids and watched the sun come up. I'd rather had you there if that helps, but I don't think you could kept up." he said with a smile as he took his shirt off.

"Don't worry Dean in six more months I'll be running with you again." She told him. "Here I made tea like usual." She said pouring him a glass.

"You trying to say something?" he asked before getting up. "Cause like usual I'm playing hard to get." He added about to go passed her, but she grabbed him.

"You love playing hard to get, Dean, but I like it too." She said. "Now shall we start or you want something first?"

Dean smiled at her and gave her a kiss. "You know your dad'll be back soon and if he catches us then he's going to fire me." Dean told her, it was a game they played every weekend.

"Well we'll just have to make sure he doesn't come out here because I want you." Cassie said running her hands up his toned stomach. "I told you when we started this that I wanted you for myself and if we have to hide then so be it." She said looking up at him.

"If I hear him coming I'll have to take off." He said.

"That's okay with me." She replied before he kissed her letting his hand slid under her shirt.

"No bra, you're getting better." He said before pulling her shirt off capturing her hardened nipple and sucking as she held him to her. He did the same to the other before pulling away and kissing her again. "I'm going to take you right here." He said sliding her sweats down letting his hands slid down her legs till he reached her ankles. He kissed his way back up to her southern lips making her moan as her laid a kiss their before moving up her body again.

"I want you."

"What you want me to do, baby?" he asked going behind her and turning her to face the yard. "Tell me so I can please you."

"I want you to touch me, to suck, lick and love me." She replied.

Dean got on his knees with her still facing away from him. He lightly slid his fingers over her mound without slipping them in yet. When he did she let out a moan and he knew that's what she wanted. But he was going to make her tell him. "You want this?" he asked

"Yes, you know I do."

"Then tell me." He told her

"Please, make me feel good." She said

"Make you feel good." He said before he did as she asked spreading her legs farther apart before he started sucking and licking. "Better hold on." he added slipping his tongue over her clit making her moan again.

"Dean, don't stop." She said holding the railing.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He told her as he continued.

Once he had her close he stopped and getting up as she moaned for his lips back. "Nobody's around why'd you stop?" She asked

He gave her no answer instead he turned her back around undoing his jeans and letting them find hers on the deck. "Didn't think it was fair for you to be the only one without clothes on." he said once he had her against the wall. "Didn't want you to let go and fall either." he got back down and finished the job.

Cassie held him to her as he brought her release from the build up she could barely stand at the moment, but Dean wasn't letting her come down. He smiled at 

her whimper surprising her with something new. He'd read it in her Cosmo she'd left for him to read thinking he didn't know she had. He wasn't that crazy Dean knew she did that hoping he'd maybe use few them, but she hadn't expected this one.

Dean looked up at her as he started stroking her G-spot with his middle finger before adding another. "I'm taking your advice." He whispered just high enough so she could hear him.

It wasn't long before she was going over again and he took advantage of her weakened state moving her to the longue chair and laying her down. "You know that wasn't fair." She said. "You knew I couldn't resist you." She told him. "You better go for he comes out here." She told him.

"We got time." Dean told her. "And I haven't had my turn."

She smiled at him taking his hand and pulling him to her. "Please continue." She said

Dean laid down making sure he wouldn't hurt her or their baby. "Ready?" he asked he always asked no matter if she was asking him he asked.

"Always ready for you my love." She told him as he slid inside her finding warmth again.

"My home." He told her before he started moving.

"I'll always be your home too." Cassie said with a smile wrapping her legs around him as they moved together.

No words were needed as they made love to each other. They never said it, but they didn't know how to survive without the other one.

Cassie kissed him before looking into his eyes giving him the sign she was close. Dean picked up the pace as she started nipping at his neck he knew she'd leave her mark there like always. One last thrust and they were both going over the edge as they watched the other be taken over by their release.

Their game was over as they lay together holding each other for few more minutes. They didn't want to move from the chair, but after another couple minutes Dean stood up after putting his jeans back on he gave Cassie her clothes watching her dress before he went back to mowing. He had the front yard still to do and he wanted to be done before noon so he could get back to his place of comfort.

Cassie watched him as she held her hand over her abdomen. "I can't wait to see you, my sweet baby." she said.


	6. Watching A Movie

**I don't own these characters the CW does. These are different scenes were Dean and Cassie has fun. Each Chapter is a different one. Review and I'll add more. Here's more for my fans Thank you for review I'll try my best to keep them coming, but if you can give me some ideas of where they should have a moment of fun next. **

Watching a Movie

What happens when the lights are turned off?

This takes place six months after the one before this Dean and Cassie's baby has been born now or should I say babies because she had twins they were a surprise. Their names are Rachel Nicole and Hunter Lee Winchester. Dean and Cassie had slight disagree meant about his name, but after compromise they finally came up with the name. Dean had thought of some strange names then a lot of the rock singers' music he listened to. Cassie didn't have a problem till one the names spelled out a bad word if spelled with just the first three letters of the middle name.

Dean had gotten the first Saturday off in a month and he was happy about it and decided to do something family wise with the day. He'd invited his brother and sister in-law, Sara Blake to the house to watch movies and hang out. They were changing to the second movie when Cassie came and sat in the lay-z-boy with Dean. "Don't you try anything." She warned, but she might as well been talking to a brick wall because he wasn't going to listen. It is Dean after all. Once Cassie got comfortable and the movie was going good Dean pulled the blanket over them saying something about her not getting cold, but he was up to something else. Cassie wasn't even expecting him to act, but he did sliding his hand down under the blanket and slowly sliding it under her shirt.

Sam moved and Dean froze he didn't want nobody to know what he was doing. He had to be careful because Sam and Sara were only mere inches away. Once he thought it was safe he started up again by this time Cassie knew he was up to something. Dean whispered in her ear something that made her smile. "I want to touch you, I've been wanting to touch you since I got home, but there has always been someone around." He said quietly slipping his hand around her back and unhooking her nursing bra. "I gotta touch you." He added before doing so.

Cassie bit her lip to keep from making a sound as Dean drew circles around her hardening nipples. When he started going down south with his other hand she moved a little and hoped that nobody noticed. They had the recliner back just enough so they could move around. Dean looked over to make sure nobody had noticed as he slowly slid his hand down farther and bring it up under her knee high 

skirt. He pushed it up lightly touching her as he went up till he reached where he wanted to be. "Going commando?" he whispered. "Another reason you're the woman I love." He said making her bit down a little harder on her lower lip as he traced a circle on her right thing. "I'm going to make you cum. You might not want to make any noise I'd hate for them to turn the lamp on and find me finger fucking you." He told her making her grab his wrist and look at him with a look that he knew meant 'You better not let them catch us or you're going to get it later' "I'll do my best." He whispered as he played with her left nipple making it harder as he pulled on it just the way he knew she liked.

Cassie grabbed the side the chair holding on so she didn't move as he started playing with her clit. "Dean." she said moving against him which got his attention because she rubbed against his already hardened cock. He didn't stop as he looked over at Sam and Sara relieved that they hadn't heard her. The movie was pretty loud as it was and he was thankful for that. Cassie was trying her hardest not to move, but Dean kept touching all the right spots and she wanted to see him, but that wasn't possible.

"Dean I'm going to the kitchen you two want anything?" Sam asked making them freeze.

"No we're good." He got out and watched Sam leave. "We gotta be more careful." He said to Cassie trailing his other hand up and down her sides making goosebumps up and down her arms and sides.

"Well then you'd better watch it." Cassie said turning her head to kiss him. That's when Dean decided to slip as second finger in on her.

"Go faster." She told him taking hold his other hand and moving it back up to her breast.

Dean didn't respond in words instead he did what she asked picking up the pace and when he did she started grinding against him. "Cas, don't do that." Dean told her, but she wasn't listening. She kept it up and so did he each making the other get a rise. "Cassie please stop or I'm going to cum." Dean told her grabbing her hips to stop her before he started back up with her after Sam sat back down. "You're going to get it later." He said twisting her nipple making her moan.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Sam asked looking over at them.

"Nothing, I just got cold." Cassie said hoping they didn't hear how fast her breathing was.

"Better be all." Sam said glaring at Dean. "I don't need a repeat of last week." He said.

Dean smiled into Cassie's neck before he nipped her there after few seconds he got back to getting her off. It didn't take long for it to happen either. Cassie also thought that she should have Dean with her. She started grinding against him again and Dean went faster until they both couldn't hold on anymore. Dean bit down on 

her neck making sure he didn't moan completely forgetting about Cassie's voice. Luckily on the movie there had just been an explosion and the sound had drowned them both out as the called the others name out as they came. As they came down Dean kissed the spot on her neck making it feel better. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too, Dean." She said. "Think they heard or noticed anything?" she asked.

"I don't think so." Dean said giving her his cocky grin.

Dean woke up the next morning finding Sara in the kitchen. She was making breakfast. "Dean I'm surprised you're up this early." She said hiding her smile.

"Why would you say that it's almost nine." He said sitting down and drinking his coffee.

"Oh after the little make out session you two had in the chair last night, don't think I didn't know, Sam was oblivious to it though. I looked over when he went to the kitchen and saw what you two were doing." Sara told him.

"That's why you turned it up." Dean said his face starting to turn a shade of red. Usually it wouldn't, but the fact that his sister in-law had to drown them out he knew they'd more noise than he thought. "I'm sorry, just don't say anything to Cassie or she'll kill me." He said hiding his smile behind his coffee cup.

"No problem big brother." She said handing him a plate of food.


	7. Sweet Torture Part 1

**I don't own these characters the CW does. These are different scenes were Dean and Cassie has fun. Each Chapter is a different one. Review and I'll add more. Here's more for my fans Thank you for review. Chapter 7 will be continued into 8 I'll try to post it soon. So here it is. **

Sweet Torture Part 1

Cassie had decided to have few of her friend over since she hadn't seen them in a while and Dean was suppose to be staying at Sam and Sara's for the night. Dean didn't want to stay there so he showed up back up at six. He'd left the kids with Sam though. Cassie wasn't mad that he'd come back and she let him stay with them. Dean was going into the kitchen to get something and on the way in he whispered something to Cassie "When they leave I'm going to take you upstairs and have my way with you." He then went back in the house with a smile.

Cassie didn't let her own smile show, but the idea was tempting, but for now she didn't do anything she was going to do the same thing that Dean was doing. They were going to torture each other for awhile leading each other on until they couldn't stand it. Sweet torture was the best kind of torture. "You were saying something about…" her friend Laura said

"Oh right." Cassie said as she continued what she'd started talking about before Dean had gotten up.

Dean had a wicked idea and he knew he'd get Cassie good on this one. Dean walked back outside, without his shirt on and went straight to Cassie puttin a piece of ice down her shirt before he kissed her and in front of her friends he slid his hand under her shirt and pinched her nipples. Cassie smacked his hands away giving him a glare he was going to pay for that one when she had him alone in their bedroom. When he sat down he looked over and Amanda and Laura's red faces and said "I got an idea girls how about we go get in the pool." He told them.

Cassie looked at him almost feeling hurt because that was something that they did together when nobody was around and they couldn't do it when anybody was around. "I think you should go swim some laps." Cassie told him. "We'll be right here." She said.

"I think that is a great idea." Laura said getting up. "Dean, you are sometimes the smartest guy ever." She told him.

"Thanks I guess if I got her to marry me then I must found some smartness somewhere." He told her before getting up too.

Cassie followed Laura and Amanda with Dean following behind them. He went up to Cassie and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I want to taste you; I want to make you cum screaming my name. I want to watch your eyes close as I bring you to life." He said sliding his left hand up her back and pulling her shirt off 

revealing the bikini top she had on under her shirt; it was covered in stars and had a moon on each of the cups. "I might have to get you off in there." He said before he picked her up and jumped in with her. The pool wasn't that big, but it was about ten foot deep in the ground maybe eleven. They had a huge gate around it and a lock on it so the kids couldn't fall in the pool. Since the kids had been staying with either his parents or Sam they had been using it for the last two days.

Laura and Amanda jumped in next and when they came back up Dean had Cassie against the pool wall kissing her. "Guess they made up." Laura said.

"I think they're going to be having some fun." Amanda said to her sister before they splashed the couple.

"Get a room." They said in union.

Dean grinned at them before he went under the water and surprised them by pulling them under the water. "Make me." He said before he'd done it. Cassie smiled and waited for him to stop having fun with them before she went to talk to them again they swam around some, but she never missed the fact that Dean was watching her the entire time. Every time she swam by him he would hold her for few seconds before he'd let her go again. "I'm going to make you scream" he said once. "I can't wait till they leave so I can make love to my wife." He told her another, but the last one was what got her kissing him back. "I want to go inside, lock the doors, turn off the phones and not come up for three days. I want to make love till we can't."

After half hour Dean came over to them, hugged Cassie from behind he was against the wall, and they couldn't really see what he was doing because of the angle he was doing it. "Don't make a sound." He said to her before he kissed the back of her shoulder.

"It's been five years since you've gotten married, but you haven't let your love die, how'd you do it?" Amanda asked watching them.

"We keep it interesting." Cassie said.

"Yeah, sex in the back seat the car at night for one." Dean said. "Movie night is the best time lights out nobody sees it coming." He added.

"I'm glad that you two got back together." Laura said. "Just watching you two makes me want to have a family. I got to find a guy just like him." She told her friend.

Dean didn't say anything he just went under the water and while he did he tried to untie her suit, but she knew what he was up too and didn't want her friends to know what he was trying to do. "Dean, no." she said

"He still tries to do that doesn't he?" Laura asked.

"Yeah." Cassie said and moved away from Dean, but he came back up not letting her go any where.

"I'm going to get something to drink do you two want anything?" Dean asked going to the edge the pool.

"Tell you what we'll go get it let you two have alone time." Amanda said

"You don't have to." Cassie told them, but they were already out the pool and soon they were inside Dean had her against the pool.

"I want you so bad. I want to hear that noise you make when I hit the right spots." He said before he started kissing her.

Cassie gave in to him and kissed him back. It had been two almost three days since they had had sex. The kids had been keeping them busy lately and that was one reason that they'd been given a relief this weekend. Amanda and Laura came back out, but when they saw what their friend was up to they went back inside.

Cassie pulled Dean closer. "I'm going to hurt you. You took your shirt off; you know I can't resist your body especially when it's on display to the world."

"Wasn't the world just you and your friends." He told her catching his breath. "I miss my wife and I want to make her feel sweet relief once again." He told her as he rubbed her sides up and down. "I don't think they are coming back out here for a while, do you want to?" he asked kissing his way down until he couldn't go any farther because of her bikini top was in the way.

"Dean we can't." she said, but she wanted to so badly.

"Who says, I don't see anybody stopping us." he told her before he slipped her strap off her shoulder. Once he had her breast exposed to himself he started licking at her nipples making her moan.

"Better be careful or the twins will be mad at you." Cassie told him.

"You left the Cosmo out again and I saw the article." Dean said before he undid the other strap doing the same to the other nipple till they were both hard.

"Dean, if you keep it up I want be able to stop." She said when she felt his hand moving over her belly button. She was ticklish there and he used that to his advantage. "I'm going to cum." She told him she was so close to going over the edge she couldn't stand it, but Dean started their game up again and pulled away putting her top back on.

"I'll go get them tell them it's safe." He said.

"Dean you leave me this way and I will not put out." She said.

"You always threaten that, baby, but not once have you ever followed through." Dean said getting out the pool.

Cassie looked at him and her face lit up when she thought about what she was going to do to Dean that night. "You just wait, Dean Alexander Winchester your smart-ass cocky attitude is going to go right out the window when I get a hold of you. Say goodbye to your wife and hello to Cassie Winchester, prison guard." She said finishing what Dean had not before she got out the pool.


	8. Sweet Torture Part 2

**I don't own these characters the CW does. These are different scenes were Dean and Cassie has fun. Each Chapter is a different one. I'm sorry it has been a while and I know it's been a while. It might be a little before the next chapters also check out my profile I have some questions for the next few chapters. So hope you like it R&R **

Sweet Torture Part 2

Dean was sitting in the lazy boy when Cassie came in the living room that night after her friends had gone home. "What we going to do now?" Dean asked pulling her onto his lap.

"Well for starters." Cassie said hiding her smile. "I'm going upstairs and once I'm showered you are going to do the same, then we are going to bed." she told him almost in an ordering voice, but it was meant to hide her smile. She went upstairs and tried not to laugh as she thought of what she had planned.

Dean knew he was being punished, but he didn't catch the smile she was showing when she looked back at him. "Guess I could watch TV up there." He told himself before going upstairs once he made sure the house was locked up.

Cassie was in the shower when he got up there so he took his clothes off and sat in the chair to wait for his turn. He would have gone in too, but he didn't want to piss her off even though he knew she wasn't that mad at him just upset that he didn't finish. "I'll finish you baby, give me time." He announced to the room with his trade mark grin.

Dean looked up to see Cassie come out of the bathroom and went straight to him. "Your turn, baby." She told him letting her wet body touch his dry one. Dean got up and was about to kiss her when she pulled away. "No you go shower I'll wait on you." She said and this time she let him get to the door before she said something. "Stop there." She told him.

"Cas what you up to?" he asked turning back around finding her gone you're playing with me." He said

"Shower now." Was the response he got back.

Once he was in the shower Cassie went in their closet and pulled out a box marked shoes only thing was it wasn't shoes and she pulled it out. She got it and laid it on the bed taking out couple things. "He's going to love this and seek revenge later on." she thought out loud as she put on the costume she'd gotten. Next she got out the hand cuffs putting them in there place then the gun which was shaped like a dildo. She knew Dean was addicted to his weapons especially his guns even though he'd given up hunting he hadn't stopped going out to the target range and popping off few once in a while.

Dean Came out the bathroom finding his cell phone on the bed open and then it started ringing with the song "She Brings Me Love" by Bad Company 

playing and right away he knew it was Cassie. That was their song it was also the one that they first danced to at their wedding.

"Hi, Cassie." He said answering it.

"It's payback time Dean and my how you're going to have to beg me." She said before hung up on her end.

Dean just smiled before he put his sweats on and his favorite AC/DC shirt before going to the door. "Hello Cassie." He said "I love that out fit by the way." He joked, but he did love it. "So what did I do now officer did I break your heart or just kiss you when I wasn't supposed to?" he asked with a cocky grin.

"You're in violation of your room arrest get against the wall and spread 'em." Cassie said using the gun dildo.

"I love the gun Cassie." He said "I'll have to use it on you sometime." He said

"I said get against the wall and spread 'em or are you going to resist arrest?" She asked him.

"I can get away from you easily officer." Dean said and he grinned before he took of down the second set stairs.

Cassie went after him. "Resisting arrest it is." She said. "Resisting will only get you in more trouble, Winchester."

Dean made it to the kitchen before she caught up with him. "I'm not going without a fight I never do." He said with his cocky smile. "I'm tired of you finding me I might just have to go into deep hiding this time." He added.

"Then you'll force me to use my cuffs and I just want let you slip away this time."

"Go ahead arrest me, see how long you can keep me." He said taunting her. "Second thought why don't you try and catch me for once." he told her opening the door and going out.

"Oh you're dead." She said going after him, but Dean grabbed her making her squeal in surprise. "You're evil." She told him.

"My names Dean not evil." He said as he put the cuffs she'd had on her wrists.

"You'll be in so much trouble for this. Kidnapping is a felony and it's punishable by death when it comes to kidnapping a police officer." She said.

"Then felony it is, but I know you want let me put to death you wouldn't have a felon to keep hunting." He told her. "Because you are my hostage now." Dean said picking her up and carrying her firemen style back in the house locking the door back and stood her up against their bedroom door when they reached it. "You want be needing this." He said taking off the belt she wore and through it to the floor.

"You're going to need one hell of a lawyer." Cassie said.

"I have one, my brother." he said. "Just think what he'd say if I told him I kidnapped a police officer for sex and needed his help bailing me out of my troubles again." He told her.

"You'll be locked up and the key thrown away." She told him. As he tried to kiss her.

"I think you'd be hell-uva-lot more comfortable without this on." Dean told her not saying anything to her comment as he removed her vest letting it catch where her hand were cuffed. "This too." He added pushing off the shirt she wore once he unbuttoned it. "No Bra, well that's a plus, but I'm shocked aren't you supposed to be professional here?" he asked, but he kissed her holding her face so she couldn't turn away from him this time. "You can't resist me." He told her letting his other hand go up and play with her right breast. "You're so beautiful." He said.

"You can't seduce me I want let you." Cassie said.

"You're going to give your self to me in the end." Dean said trailing kisses to her breast sucking, kissing, and nipping there till he started kissing again making a path down south till he was blocked by the waist band of her pants. "These are blocking me." He said unfastening them then unzipping before he pushed them down to her ankles. "Step out them." He said kissing her leg till he reached his other favorite lips on her. "Wonder if they taste the same." He said before licking his tongue over them slowly. "Just the same." He informed her. "Maybe sweeter, are you still against this?" he asked letting his hand make circles over he hips.

"Yes." She said "I'm against this you're kidnapping and hostage taking me is…" she trailed off as he came back up to her and gave her a kiss that showed that he wasn't going to hurt her even though she was his hostage.

Dean pulled away needing air before he started kissing on her neck. "I will not hurt you or do anything that might do so, but you are my prisoner make no mistake on that."

"I'll never show pleasure." She told him.

"Yes you will and I'll prove it." Dean told her and made her moan when he blow hot air over the places he'd just kissed on her neck. "I told you I would." Dean said before picking her up and taking her to the be. He straddled her so she couldn't moved when he put the cuffs on the bed posts before cuffing her there too.

"You're evil." She told him for the second time, but when she felt his hard on against her body she knew she couldn't keep this up much longer even though she wanted to. "I was supposed to arrest you; my captain is going to be mad at me."

"I'll protect you from him." Dean said removing his shirt. He leaned down and captured her lips letting his hands run along her sides. "Still mad that I got you first?" He asked her kissing his way around her breast before licking them.

"No." she moaned as her legs opened wider for him.

"Good because I want you to love this." Dean told her going down taking her leg and putting it over his shoulder. He started licking the outside before slipping his tongue inside her tight hole ignoring her clit where she longed to feel him.

"Please don't." She said as she tried to keep the character in the game going, but she was starting to forget especially when he flicked his tongue over her G-Spot.

"Dean oh and I'm… I'm going to cum." She said in a voice that got him going faster. He added his finger to the mix and she was so close.

"Go ahead." He told her giving one more last lick there before he watched her loose control to him.

As she was cumming down Dean let her have what she'd been wanting and started licking her clit as she continued on her spiral towards cloud nine. He took the cuffs off; he knew she wasn't going anywhere now.

"Cassie grabbed hold his head holding Dean to her as he sucked. "Dean, baby, shit, fuck, I'm I can't hold… on." she said

Her whole body was starting to feel the effects, Dean stopped and pulled his own clothes off before pushing inside her making them both feel at home. "Let go." Dean said kissing her as he thrusted hitting her sweet spot ever time.

Cassie went over and Dean followed as her walls compressed against him. "Dean fuck." She moaned

"Cas, Fucking holy hell." He said as he tried to move again, but she was making it difficult.

Cassie came down first letting dean lay on her as he did too. When he tried to pull out she stopped him. "Stay." She said "I want you in me when I wake up." She said.

Dean kissed her before they both fell asleep.


	9. Breakfast Time Fun

**I don't own these characters the CW does. These are different scenes were Dean and Cassie has fun. Each Chapter is a different one. R&R and I'll add more. Hope you enjoy this. **

Breakfast Time Fun

Dean came down stairs Saturday morning finding Cassie trying to make breakfast and keep Deanna and Jason from dumping their toys around the kitchen floor.

"Daddy." They said in union, but Deanna was the one that went to him.

"J being mean daddy." She said hugging her dad's legs.

"Am not." Jason said going to his mom.

Dean couldn't help but smile that was how it went. Deanna came to him and Jason went to Cassie.

"Dean can you take them in the living room till everything is ready?" Cassie asked as she tried to untangle Jason from her jeans.

"Sure." He said picking them both up and giving Cassie a kiss. "Let's go see if Rachel and Hunter's up." he told them and as if on que the kitchen was field with the cries of the twins coming from the baby monitor.

Dean got in the nursery letting the older kids down giving them each a toy before going to the cribs. "Morning you two." He said as he picked them up placing Hunter on the changing table before doing the same with Rachel. He'd learned how to change both on the table so the other didn't cry while waiting. "You two are growing so fast. One these days you'll be just as big as your brother and sister over there."

Deanna went up to him and tugged on his pants. "Need help." She asked

"Yes can you hand me the powder?" he asked and she did so. "Thank you sweetie." He told her giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before he put the powder on the twins.

Jason was playing with both toys when Deanna went back over for hers and he wouldn't give it back and she took his instead. "Daddy." Jason screamed making Dean turn around.

"Mary Deanna Winchester don't do it." He said when she went to bit Jason. "Come back over here and play." He said "Jason let her have her toy back, please." He said adding the last part because Jason took after his mom on the 'say please or no' part.

"But he started it so why should I do that?" Deanna asked him, but she did as she had been told.

"Thank you and because I know what a good little girl you are." He said as he put Hunter's outfit on; he was dressing Hunter and Rachel in camouflage.

Hunter wore Army Camo shirt with jeans while Rachel wore hunting Camo with Angel in the middle and her own jeans. "Now let's all go down stairs and see if mommy's got breakfast ready." Dean said to them. He placed Rachel and Hunter back in the cribs went and got the stroller from the hall and put them in it. "Com on." he said to Deanna and Jason.

Cassie heard them coming down and went to help him. She picked up Jason then Deanna and went down first. Dean picked the stroller up and carried them down. "Alright I get these two ready and you those two." Cassie said taking a wash cloth to Jason and Deanna's hands before sitting them in their high chairs. Dean took the cloth and did the same to their six month olds.

Dean set the table after he had finished. "I got Hunter." He told her picking him up and sitting down.

"I think we're getting a handle on this." Cassie told him.

"I still want more." Dean said. "That is if you still do."

"Dean having your children will always be fun and I'd love to keep having fun with you." She told him placing her foot on his lap and moving it. "And I'd love to have some more fun later of the no kids' variety." She said wiggling her foot making him smile.

"You got it." Dean told her before he gave Hunter his bottle and positioned him so he could eat also. Cassie was doin the same. He looked at her and smiled again.

"What?" Cassie asked catching his eyes.

"Nothing just watching my family." He told her

"Dean I know what you're thanking and I need to tell you something." Cassie told him.

"Baby it's okay we can wait a while longer you have just given me two more wonderful kids we can wait a while longer." He told her. "For you to have time between them." He added.

"Dean I wanted a large family since you told me that you did and I didn't get to have a brother or sister growing up it was just me." She said. "I also would want them to be close in age." She added.

"It's up to you on when I'm always ready to help you raise another one our children." Dean told her and she knew that he was telling the truth. "I'd never think it's a bad time."

"I'm three weeks late." Cassie said after Dean had taken another bit.

"I… you always do that." He told her with a smile that she could see in his eyes too. "You ask if I want more and then you say you're pregnant. I was so lucky to have found a wife like you." He said with a smile. "I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." Cassie told him.

They continued feeding the twins and looking at each other that was when Jason through the first piece of food hitting his dad. Dean couldn't help, but laugh he took some syrup and put it on Jason's nose, making him laugh.

"Boys." Cassie said. "Don't start or I'll put you in time out, both of you." She told them looking at Dean, but of course Deanna already had a fork full of food and let it fly at her mom. "Deanna I'm going to get you." Cassie told her daughter as she flicked some butter at her. After that it was on once they had the twins burped of course and sat in the stroller.

Dean through scrambled eggs at Cassie making her yell when it slipped down her shirt. "Ha Ha." He said not seeing the bottle that she was holding before she squirted syrup all over his face and shirt. "Its on." he told her grabbing the sink sprayer and made sure it was on cold before he sprayed her and Jason.

Deanna laughed before Dean picked her up and helped him get them. "Truths?" Cassie said few minutes later. "Truths?"

"Truths, what you think Dee Dee truths?" Dean asked

"No." She said

"Then no it is." Dean said too and started the fight up again.

John and Mary walked in the door and caught the end of the food/water fight. "Hey." Mary said "Dean Cassie." She said again, but nobody turned around.

Dean finally looked over seeing his mom after she flashed the lights. "Okay I'm calling a truths." Dean said her.

"No I called one you didn't do so." She said

"Okay we're calling the truths." Mary said.

"Mom's right we should both call a truths." Dean said.

"Okay truths." Cassie said. "Get them." She said and Dean, Cassie and the kids turned and sprayed John and Mary.

John and Mary tried to cover, but there was no where to go. "Put down your weapons and back away from the food." John said to them and they did so after another minute.

"We better clean this up." Dean said smiling out of breath.

Cassie took the kids upstairs to change them with Mary while John helped Dean clean up.


	10. Having Fun at the OBGYN's

Don't own. If did then Cassie and Dean would have stayed together the first time, Mary wouldn't died. Thank you to all that have reviewed.

**AN: I want to think Sammyluvr83 for helping me with this idea. Thank you**

Having Fun at The OBGYN's

Cassie had thought that Dean was coming after all he said he wasn't able to get the day off. "Hey thought you couldn't make it?" She asked

"I fixed I want to be here for our first check up." he said sitting down beside her. "I have to work till seven tonight, but I got the next two hours with you." He said.

"Thank you." Cassie said giving him a kiss. "I have to wait about another ten minutes." Cassie told him and handed him a kids magazine. "That's all they got." She told him when he gave her the look of 'What I want that for?'

"I'll just look around." He said laying it back down. "You still have Rachel?" he asked

"Yes, thankfully especially if you pull another one…"

"I promise Cassie I want and she didn't mind."

"I don't care I don't want a repeat." Cassie said and glared at him when he gave her a pout. "Dean no I don't care how long you pout I will not…"

"Cassie Winchester." The nurse said opening the door.

"Saved by the nurse." Dean said. "And not the first time either." he joked getting another glare from Cassie. "Sorry." He said and followed them back.

After the nurse did all regular stuff she told Cassie and Dean it would be at least twenty minutes because Rachel was with another patient.

Dean was getting bored and it had only been two minutes since the nurse left. "Dean don't." She said when he started to pick up one the fake babies. "And stay out the drawers too."

"If you'd let me have some fun with you then I wouldn't be so bored. You know I hate waiting I feel like I'm in a cage at a zoo, but there is no windows or real air." He told her.

"Come over here." Cassie said moving over on the table so Dean could sit too. "I know you had doctor offices, hospitals, and ER's." She said

"What if I just kissed you?" he asked

"Okay you can kiss me." Cassie said knowing that it was the only way to keep him from getting annoyed.

Five minutes had passed since the nurse had left them in the room and now after three minutes more from when Cassie let Dean kiss her he was doing more than just kissing her lips. She had put on the gown like she was supposed too, well that had defiantly been a mistake with Dean there. He'd gone from kissing her lips to fondling her breast and now he was trying to get her to lay back so he could kiss her some more. "Please baby, I promise I'll stop before she gets here." Dean told her.

Cassie shook her head no. "You stay above the waist Dean or I will get you." She warned him.

Dean went back to kissing her lips and doing battle with her tongue he pulled her to the edge of the table and pulled the foot tray out that she was supposed to prop her feet on during the exam, but it didn't work the way he'd planned and he pushed it back in letting her feet hang as he moved closer. "I want you." He told her pushing the gown up. "I'll be the doctor hows that sound?" he asked and kissed his way up from her right knee to her southern lips. "I gotta taste you Cassie." He said.

"No you gotta stop." She said out of breath holding onto the table's sides.

Dean didn't listen to her though and went farther up till he got to where he wanted to be and gently pulled her folds apart. "You're already wet for me." He said as he licked her clit up and down before sucking it into his mouth.

"FUCK." Cassie yelled forgetting that he walls were paper thin. "Dean please don't oh god, baby." she said as he continued.

Dean continued licking as he added his middle finger pushing into her. "I like it when you scream." He said getting up and taking his shirt off with before going back to thrusting his finger in and out adding a second then third. "You like it don't you, knowing that somebody might just come in here to see why you're screaming." He said getting on the table with her then kissing her as he pulled the gown off.

Once it was discarded he went straight for her breast taking care not to hurt her knowing they were sensitive from being pregnant. "Dean, that feels, please don't stop." She said holding him to her as he licked them over.

Rachel was checking the chart on Cassie's door and about to go inside and at the same time Dean was taking his jeans off. "I want to be inside you." He said right as he was about to thrust inside her the door opened.

"Dean don't you dare." Rachel said looking at them.

"Fucking hell." He groaned. "You always had bad timing." He added getting off the table and grabbing his jeans.

"Cassie, I'll give you a couple minutes. Dean stand outside till I come back. I don't need you finishing when I leave." She told him making him go first once he 

was dressed. "I should have guessed you'd try it again." Rachel said, but she couldn't help the smile she had on her face.

"Hey I didn't try that again." Dean said. "That's the first time I tried it." He told her.

"So you didn't try and have sex with her back when she was in labor with the twins?" Rachel asked him.

"Hey you can't blame me for that one. Cassie was horny and they wouldn't come out she'd been in labor for twelve hours. Deanna only took thirty minutes and she is our first." Dean told her standing against the wall.

"You can go back in when I come back, but please stand here till then." She said.

"How Cassie got lucky as to finding you I have no idea." Dean said.

"Don't forget I'm her cousin." Rachel reminded him.

"I know I know." Dean said

**An: I hope you enjoyed this and if you have any ideas on where they can have fun next then send them my way. I love hearing from my readers.**


	11. Fun at the movies

**I don't own these characters the CW does. Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. Thanks Sammyluvr83 for this idea and the next chapter too. :D Review and I'll add more. **

Dean had decided to take Cassie and the kids to the movies he'd also gotten Sam and Sara to come along. The only thing was that as soon as they were in the movie theater they ditched Sam and Sara with the kids and grabbed a seat in the back. The movie was a kid's movie and except for the last two rows stretching out across the theater it was filled with kids and adults alike to see the new Disney movie. Dean pulled Cassie on to his lap and kissed her. He wasn't planning on watching the movie that's why he had to beg Sam and Sara to come. "Oh crap." Sam said "I can't believe it is no where sacred with them too?" he asked Sara as they both saw Dean and Cassie in a full make out session. "Security is going to through them out." He added.

"Pretend we don't know them." Sara said sinking down a little in the seat as she looked up to see her brother in-law pushing Cassie's shirt up as the movie started.

"Dean." Cassie said as he went after her nipples once he had the bra unfastened thankfully she'd warn one that fastened in the front. "We're going to get caught, oh baby don't stop." She said as he captured her other nipple as he continued to pinch the other one.

"I don't care." Dean said as he grinded himself against her still fully clothed from the waist down. Dean was trying to get her jeans undone when he heard something and stopped looking over to see a security officer come in he stopped and put his coat over Cassie as he smiled at her. "You want to continue?" he asked once the guard was gone.

"Yeah." Cassie said getting back on his lap, but neither of them had saw that another officer had came in on there side. "Shit." Cassie said as the flashlight was shined on them . "It's not what it looks like. I thought I had a spider on me." She said.

"I don't care what you thought you had on you." The guard said. "Get your clothes on and come with me now." he told them.

Dean smiled into Cassie's neck. "We're screwed now." he said. "That's the third one that's kicked us out this month." He told her as he gave her his coat.

"I'm going to have to report this to the manager." The guard said. "You two sit there and I'll be back." He told them walking back out the security office.

Dean smiled wickedly and grabbed Cassie after locking the door. "So how does this sound?" he asked as he took his coat off her and kissed her.

Cassie grabbed his head holding him to her as he ravished her breasts and neck kissing and sucking on her nipples. Dean pushed her skirt up and undid his 

belt and jeans before pushing into her already wet and tight channel. "Dean we oh go…" she couldn't finish the words as Dean sat her on the desk and started having sex with her. " I'm close." She said as she heard the guard yelling at the door for them to unlock it. "Shit Dean." She moaned as he continued to pound into her before she finally exploded clenching around him before he too came. Dean was getting dressed when the door opened and the guard barged in.

"Dude seriously if you want in your office that badly you could asked nicely." He said with a cocky smile. "Don't worry we aren't coming back." He added before leaving the office. "So that's twice we've done that." He said before kissing Cassie. "Want to go again?" he asked "I'm sure that we could go to the bathroom."

"NO." Cassie almost shouted covering her mouth. "Are you crazy I'm not having sex in a movie theater bathroom." She told him.

"You had sex on a pool table before why not…" Dean started to ask, but was cut off when she covered his mouth.

"Can it or will use force." She said "We better wait on Sam and Sara in the van. I might let you do me there." She said.

"How bout you go on your knees?" Dean asked wrapping his arms around her waist protectively.

"I'll think about it." She told him as she unlocked the doors and climbed into the back seat of the van.


	12. Back of Cassie's Van

**I don't own these characters the CW does. Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. This chapter has been Beta Read. Thank you to Matchmaker131 you are so wonderful. :D So on with the chapter. R&R :D**

Back Cassie's Van

Dean shut the door quick and locked them inside the van. It didn't take long before he was undressed and working on Cassie's clothes. "I can't wait to have you," he said as he kissed her.

"Dean slow down, baby we got time," she said as he continued to kiss her neck. She grabbed the back his neck and held him to her, it felt so good. He alternated between licking and biting on her neck; she knew she would have a hickey there real soon. She didn't care, Dean loved her and that was what mattered most.

--

"Don't want to take my time," he said as he removed her jeans then proceeded with her underwear.

"Going commando are we?" he asked when he realized she wasn't wearing any. "That's my kind girl," he told her as she lay prone on the floor behind the seat. He was eagar to be inside her but Cassie put up her arms to stop him.

--

"I want foreplay, Dean. I'm not there yet," she said as she bit her lip and batted her eyelashes.

Dean moaned he was hard and more than ready to do her immediately, but he knew that she needed to be ready too.

"Okay, I'll help you get ready," he said as he moved down and without a warning he began to taste her nether lips. Cassie cried out in pleasure as he gently nipped at her clit and pulled it into his mouth. Dean smiled as he heard his name fall from her lips.

--

It wasn't long before Dean was back in his previous position over Cassie ready to thrust in. "I'm ready," she told him and he slowly slipped inside of her making them both moan as he did so.

"Fuck baby you're so tight. I gotta do you more than three times a day," Dean said with a cocky grin as Cassie arched her back when he hit her G-spot.

--

"Dean, no talking, you gotta go faster,"she said as she wrapped her legs around his back.

"_Your wish is my command," _Dean thought but did not say aloud as he continued thrusting inside her hitting her sweet spot every time. He kissed her neck and made 

a trail down to her nipples slowly licking them up and down.

"You want more?" he asked and was rewarded with a whimper. He gave her another smile and pulled her legs up so they were over his shoulders then placed his hands on either side of her shoulders. It wasn't as easy as he'd thought it would be because after all they were in the back seat of the van. "Ready?" he asked

--

"Yes, now." she said in an ordering tone. "Before I take control of this situation," she told him.

Dean couldn't resist the smart ass reply. "Me on the bottom wouldn't work because your torturing is too slow and I don't know if it'll be slow or fast," he said, "Plus I'd rather have you under me."

"Again, with the talking, I'm going to get you for that later," she told him before they got back into rhythm.

--

Cassie grabbed hold of him as she dug her nails in as he picked up the speed. "Oh god, Dean I'm going…" she couldn't finish because her orgasm over took her and all she could see was white spots behind her eyes. Dean was still going and she knew he hadn't came as he continued to pound into her.

"Shit." She screamed out as he hit her G-spot and she went over again not even recovering from the first and this time she took Dean with her.

--

Dean looked down at her in his half dazed state and smiled. She had her eyes closed and he could see her chests moving rapidly, he knew he had done well again.

"I did it again," he said before he pulled out and laid down beside her.

"Yes, you did," she agreed as she snuggled next to him on the floor.

Unfortunately they fell asleep.

--

Sam and Sara listened to Deanna and Jason as they talked about the movie after it was over. "Where's mommy and daddy?" Deanna finally asked with a Cassie style pout as Sam prepared to open the van.

"I don't know, maybe in the bathroom. They'll be here soon," he said with hopes they had not been caught having sex some where and been taken to the police station.

He made a mental note to turn on his cell again when he got in the van.  
--

"I think they're already here." Sara said as she pointed discreetly to Cassie's leg which was visible from just inside the vehicle.

Dean woke up as he heard his brother's voice and realized they were back.

"Hurry up in there," Sam said as he closed the van door again.

Dean moved further behind the seat so he could pull on his jeans, as he handed Cassie her clothes. She threw on her shirt, but he couldn't find his boxers.

"Cassie, do you see my boxers?" he whispered as he looked under the seat, but he couldn't find them.

--

Sam and Sarah stalled the kids outside the van for several moments as they pretended to wait for Dean and Cassie to come from inside the building.

Mean while, Dean suddenly, remembered what he'd done with his boxers. He stood up to pull his pants over his hips while Cassie lay on the floor in a struggle with her tight jeans. He grabbed the boxers and stuffed them in the seat in front of them as far as he could, he figured he would retrieve them later.

"We got to do that again some time," she said as she got the jeans up her hips then stood as far as she could up to pull them on then buttoned them before the door opened and their kids got in the van.

"I know we do." Dean said as he kissed her before the door fully revealed them to the world as they sat properly in the back seat.

"I'm still hard for you," he whispered to Cassie who who blushed a little as the kids faces lit up to see their parents.

"Daddy," said Deanna.

"Mommy," said Jason.

Sam rolled his eyes and Sarah smiled at the two of them.

TBC


	13. The Auto Shop

**AN: Don't own The CW does. This chapter has been Beta Read. Thank you to Matchmaker131 you are so wonderful. :D Yet another Chapter of fun I'm taking requests for the next few chapters after the next one I post. The zoo is one I'll do anymore tell me in the review. :D**

The Auto Shop

Dean was trying to get the transmission out of one the vehicles that him and his dad had in there new garage, that Mike had gave them; when Cassie pulled up in the van.

He put down the tools and went over to her. "Afternoon, can I help you, baby?" he asked before he kissed her trying not to get oil and grease from his overalls all over her.

"Your mom took the kids till you get off work so I thought I'd come here and keep you company," She said "I can sit in the office so you're not distracted," she told him before she walked away to his office.

Dean knew he'd be distracted as he saw that she wore her short skirt that always showed lots of skin when she sat down. She only wore it when they were alone though. She also had a low cut top that showed cleavage and he loved it though he wondered what she was up to.

Cassie smiled knowing that after what she was going to do that Dean would be in the office in no time. She sat in his chair and turned on the computer before she logged in to open up her email account she smiled as she saw the photos she'd sent herself. She checked the printer and started printing the pictures. She'd taken them earlier in the day and couldn't wait to see Dean's reaction to them. She grabbed the scotch tape and went to put them around the garage in places she knew that Dean would soon be. Dean hadn't closed up early today because he was waiting on the auto guy to bring him a part, but Cassie didn't know that.

Once she had the pictures up she dialed Dean's cell number and when he answered she told him right away that she was now completely naked sitting in his office and waiting for him to come get her. "But," she said, "You have to find the pictures first and bring them back to me and I'll let you do what you want to me, the first is under the hood the vehicle you are under now, the rest, well the first leaves you hints," she said and hung up the phone.

Dean got up and looked under the hood and found the first stick, he 

wondered how she had stuck it there but figured he was busy and had not noticed her. He then looked at the photo of his wife. It was of her with only her shirt off. Every other piece of clothing was on her still.

--

Dean took off looking for the next photos, he found them all except one, and that one was still in Cassie's possession according to the last note.

Dean unlocked his office door and smiled as he saw Cassie sitting on his desk with both her legs on his chair, hands behind her in a reclining position and her legs slightly open.

"Here's the camera," she said as she handed it to him, you get to take the last picture."

Before Dean took the photo he took the sight in of his wife, "You know I am never going to get tired of you surprising me like this," he said before he took the picture. He laid the camera down and went over to her.

Cassie pulled him to her and gave him a kiss. Dean took off his coveralls just to speed up things and so she would not need to avoid touching his clothing.

"Better not have any those pictures showing them around tomorrow," she warned. "If I find that you have then baby I will put a cock ring on you and make you wear it all. day. long." She said licking the side his face where there was no stains.

"You promise?" Dean asked as he pulled her closer, "I should go and wash my hands," he told her.

"You're not using your hands my sweet husband," She told him, "I'm ready for you Dean, I've been at home all day with our children and when they took their nap well I went to our bedroom and got my self ready for you. I've been wet all day just thinking about what I want you to do with just that dirty dirty mouth yours and that huge member you were blessed with," she told him

--

Dean moaned hearing how she described his cock it made him harder if that was even possible.

"What you trying to do to me, kill me?" he asked as he came closer, "Why don't you remove my jeans then." He told her

Cassie smiled and then pushed Dean back and got on her knees in the chair and slowly pulled the zipper down with just her teeth. Dean almost came right then and there as he watched.

Once Dean's jeans were down and off she went to unbutton his shirt then 

pushed it off before pulling his other one off.

"I want you to turn around," Cassie told him and took something out of her purse as he did so.

She pushed her chest against his back letting him feel her hardening nipples as she handcuffed his hands behind his back.

"There hard for you Dean," she said as she turned him back around and picked up the camera again.

"What you planning on doing with that?" Dean asked her as she took his picture.

"You are so going to get it when I get out these," he said with a smile on his face.

"I'm pretty sure that I'm in charge here, soldier," she said as she the last word in his ear and she was rewarded with a moan.

"That turn you on, me calling you soldier?" she asked when he moaned

"Yes," Dean told as he kissed her lips before she pushed him onto the chair and she took the camera got on the floor on the blanket she'd laid there. Once she took Dean into her mouth and sucked on the head in one good pull he came crying out her name.

"That's one," she said smiling up at him.

"What you counting for?" he asked once he was able to speak again.

"I had exactly four orgasms thinking about you, Dean. One of them was from thinking about sucking you off. I couldn't wait to look at your face as you went over," she told him getting up again.

"The second?" he asked and got his answer when she sat on the desk again.

"I want you to make me cum with just your tongue," she told him, "You looked so wonderful going over," she said as she showed him the photo on the digital camera.

--

Dean rolled over to her and she leaned back placing her feet on the desk so he could get to her and then spread her legs.

"Damn your so beautiful," he told her as he started to lick her up and down. Cassie couldn't help, but whimper as Dean took her nub into his mouth pulled it gently with his teeth as he licked it.

"You're going to have to beg," he said pulling back a cocky grin on his face because for a moment he was in control since she wanted relief too.

"You finish and I'll let you take me on the back your dad's truck like you've been dying to do since we got married," she told him and that worked like a charm because he went back to the task at hand until until she exploded in ecstasy. He loved the sound she made as she went over.

"I'll never get tired you making that noise," he said as he stood up then kissed her 

as she came down.

Cassie opened her eyes and looked at Dean.

"I love making it for you," she said as she placed her hands on his sides, "Now what you do you say about us having sex on your dad's desk?" she asked and saw the wicked grin that the question produced.

"Hell yes, and when we're done why don't you leave him a note," Dean said, "Something like hey, dad this is your favorite daughter in-law, the one married to Dean. I just want you to know that we made sweet love on your desk," Dean told her

"You are so evil," Cassie told with a gleam in her eyes.

"Hey I am not evil I am totally sweet," Dean said.

"Sweet my ass, you Dean Winchester are not sweet you are smart, adorable, and a big smart ass sometimes that doesn't know what the word no means when it comes to having sex when and wherever we want, but you're a wonderful dad," she added before she kissed him then took the cuffs off him knowing it would be hard to have sex with her if he was cuffed.

"Top or bottom, soldier?" she asked

Dean smiled he loved the nickname she used for him it always made him laugh when his dad or Sam said something to him adding soldier to it no matter what that was.

"You know I cannot even look at dad when he calls me that now," Dean told her, "By the way you are on bottom, Mrs. Bossy," he said

Dean slowly thrusted into her as she placed her legs around his waist.

"Still tight," he moaned as he felt her gently squeezing him with her PC muscles.

"You speak again and I'll smack your ass," she told him and she knew that he would just to see if she would so she did it to show him she meant business.

"I didn't say anything," he said and she spanked him again.

"The first was a warning the second was for real, so you going to move, soldier or am I going to have to make you?" she asked and with that Dean captured her lips and started thrusting once again.

No words were needed as they took comfort in each others bodies tasting and touching each other. It had turned in to love making instead of a quick screw in Dad's office.

--

Dean held her to him as he ran his hands down her shoulders as she raced her nails over his back. They looked into each others eyes as they started to spiral to the finish Dean went first with Cassie seconds behind him and they never took their eyes away from each other as they did so. It was something they had started doing recently. Staring into each others eyes as they came. They fell asleep in the chair with Cassie in Dean's lap, most of their clothing was on the floor around them, which was not a wise idea.

John had forgotten something that he need for a meeting he had the next morning and he assumed that Dean would have been home by now, but when he saw the lights on and Cassie's van parked outside he knew they were still inside. He knocked on the office door before opening it, but he heard a vehicle pull up so he went to see who it was and found it to be the auto part guy. He signed for the parts and went back inside finding Dean and Cassie standing against the door that led to the small shower that was there.

"See you two been playing football again in the shower," He said. "I signed for the parts and put them in the front of the vehicle," John said.

"Thanks dad, I think we're going to go home," Dean said with a wicked grin as his dad opened the office door.

John was about to sit in his chair when he found the digital camera they had left behind and then he saw the note. "Hey, dad this is your favorite son and daughter in-law Cassie thought we should tell you that you might want to spray your desk with the Lysol because well we kind of had sex on it and the chair that your sitting in too and my desk, love Dean and Cassie."

"Dean I'm going to kick your asses," John yelled after them as he jumped up from the chair, but Dean and Cassie were already gone.

"Dad's going to kill us tomorrow," Dean said.

"Me why would he kill the person that is giving him grand children?" she asked

"Because I signed it Cassie Winchester not Dean Winchester," Dean said and Cassie looked over at him.

"You are so dead when I get done with you Winchester you are not going to be able to walk for a week."

"Is that a promise?" Dean asked leaning over to kiss her cheek as she drove them home.


	14. John's Truck

**AN: Don't own The CW does. This chapter has been Beta Read. Thank you to Matchmaker131 you are so wonderful. :D Yet another Chapter of fun I'm taking requests for the next few chapters. The zoo is one I'll do anymore tell me in the review. :D**

John's truck

Dean had taken the day off for the first time in almost three months he'd had more than two days off and he was enjoying it. He's spent most the morning with the kids before Cassie went to the mall with them. He was out in the yard working on the Impala just changing its oil and filter when he heard a vehicle pull up. "Hey, dad," he said as he came from out under the car.

"Hi, Dean, your mom told me to come by here sometime today," he said

"Oh yeah, I was wondering if you wanted the truck washed?"

"Trying to make up for having sex on my desk and half the office?"

"Something like that," Dean said his dad not seeing the hidden motive behind his smile.

"Alright, I guess, but think you could let me borrow your car today?"

"Long as you don't hurt my baby I don't see why not" Dean told him before he handed him the keys. "Let me just get the filter on and she's all yours."

John waited on Dean to finish and once he did he took off in the car saying his thanks. "I'll bring her back about seven," he said.

"Okay," Dean told him and went in the house to get the stuff to wash the truck.

Cassie and the kids got back at about two and found Dean just finishing with the truck. Dean saw the immediate smile on Cassie's face and he knew then that the next round of fun would be right here on the back of his dad's truck.

"Afternoon my wife," Dean said jumping off the truck, "Need some help?"

"Yeah, the twins are fast asleep and so is the oldest," she told him as she got Jason out of the car seat. "I'll get the stroller so It'll be easier," she said setting her son on the ground, "Go stand beside the truck okay," she said and he did with a brown eyed grin that matched her own.

Dean got the twins into the stroller so Cassie could push it while he picked up his sleeping daughter. "Daddy," she said not fully awake.

"Go back to sleep Dee Dee," Dean said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Okay," she said and snuggled closer to her dad's body and went back to sleep.

Dean helped Cassie get them all in the house and put down for a nap except for 

Jason who was wide awake.

"Why don't you just lay down and see if you fall asleep." Dean suggested.

"Not tired daddy."

"Okay, buddy when you are just come and tell me or mommy," Dean said as he left Jason to play in his room.

"Eye Eye captain," Jason said.

It was the new saying he had begun since he'd heard his dad say it of course Dean had said it for a totally different reason. Reason being Cassie plus strawberries and whip cream in their room thinking the kids where asleep, they weren't.

Dean almost blushed, instead he turned around and exited the house with a smile on his face carrying a couple things with him.

It was close to seven when Dean's parents showed up as agreed to watch the kids for Dean and Cassie so they could have few hours of alone time.

"Can I borrow the truck, dad?" Dean asked

"Yeah, just don't you dare have sex in it."

"Come on you and mom do it all the time," Dean told him.

"Exactly me and your mom," John told him

Mary blushed she couldn't believe her husband had just confessed that to their son, even though Dean was no teenager it was still a bit embarrassing for her. She shuffled her feet and couldn't look Dean in the eye for few moments. When she looked up Dean winked at her.

"Mom do not be shy, I think it is in my blood. Fine I promise I won't have sex in the cab of your truck," Dean said with his fingers crossed behind his back, "We'll be back before twelve don't wait up," he told them before he went out the door.

--

"Okay so let's go," Dean said as he cranked up the truck and they took off, but they didn't go far. They had a small pond on their property and that was where they parked the truck. They both got out to go to the back. Dean pulled the tail gate down and picked Cassie up setting her on the tailgate before he jumped up too.

"The way I see it," he started, but once he was sitting next to Cassie she attacked his mouth pushing him in a laying position.

"Or we could just start making out now," he said as he cupped the side her face with one hand while the other one pushed her shirt up.

--

Cassie laid on her side with one of her hands on Dean's hip while the other was between them trying to push his jacket off.

"We've gotta get these clothes off you, soldier," she said after she took her shirt off 

before his jacket and shirts.

"Little better, but I want to see my husband and his toned body without these clothes," she told him. She helped him take off his jeans with Dean's help.

"In a hurry are we?" Dean asked as she removed his boxers and jeans in one quick motion. "Damn I love the nights you're like this," he said as he sat up on the blanket he'd laid down earlier in the day. "I want you too baby," he told her as he removed her jeans too, "God your so beautiful." he said running his hands over her body before he kissed her again. _"I've been waiting all day to have you in my arms again. Waiting so I can hear your voice as I make you cum, waiting to taste you, waiting so I can make you never want to leave." Dean thought all those things but never said them it was what he felt for Cassie that he could never say. _

_--_

"So we do this fast or slow because I'm done waiting and you're talking way to much." he asked as she hovered over his leaking cock.

"Oh I almost forgot," she said grabbed her jeans to pull something out. "You're not cumming to quick on me soldier," she said before she placed the cock ring on Dean.

Dean raised an eyebrow, "Okay, now when do I get ahead of you?"

"You get way to trigger happy on me sometimes," she said with an evil grin as she slowly sank on him inch by inch.

Dean moaned her name as he watched her body consume his throbbing member.

"Cassie, fuck," he said arching his back and falling on his back as his arms gave out not being able to hold him up any longer.

"Patience is a virtue." Cassie said against his jaw.

"I don't have a fucking virtue never did so please Cassie before I explode," Dean said.

"Did I fell to mention that we are taking our time, Dean," she said as she pulled a remote up to Dean's face, "Dean honey, open your eyes."

When he did he almost screamed his need as she pushed a button the remote.

"You didn't," he asked as he felt the pleasure around his cock.

--

"I did." Cassie said letting up on the remote of the vibration cock ring, "I said I'm taking my time and this way. I do not have to move as much," she told him leaning forward some more until she was hovering over Dean's lips. She leaned down and slowly placed kisses on him while she ran her hands over his 

sides. She found his ticklish spots and ran her fingertips over them making him arch up.

"I love seeing you so turned on," she told him, "I remember the first time that I saw you in Athens, I wanted you right there I didn't care that we didn't know each other," she said which got another moan from him as she finally started moving while she placed kisses over his chest.

"As I remember when we had sex the first time it was in my bed and I found couple your sweet spots." She told him and licked her tongue over the soft spot in the middle of his chest inches from his nipples. "That's one my sweet," She said pushing the remote again and not only did he moan this time, but she did too as the vibrations hit her clit.

Dean tried his hardest to get the remote from her, when she didn't see he did he lay there as she started thrusting and when he knew she was close took his revenge on her.

She braced her hands in his as she stared into his eyes. Dean thrusted up and she cried out as the cock ring went off. She came around him clenching and Dean cried out her name as he so desperately wanted to release into her tight hole, but the ring kept him full.

--

Cassie had fallen onto his chest as she'd collapsed from her release it had been a long time since she'd a release that had shook her entire body. She slowly pulled off Dean and looked at him he laid still not moving and she knew that he was beyond words from his pleasured unreleased.

"Don't worry I'll take care you," Cassie said as she removed the cock ring and sank her self back onto Dean.

--

Once Dean knew she'd removed it and was back on him he flipped them.

"Think you can torment me that way and not have payback." He asked as he thrusted into her making her cry out as he hit the neck her womb.

"As I recall it was the second night I knew that we had sex and the third was in the backseat my car. I remember it so well still," he said out of breath as he continued to pound into her pulling her legs so they were around his waist.

"I do believe it ended a lot like this." He told her as he thrusted couple more times hitting her sweet spot both times and they both went over and finally Dean got his release that he'd longed for.

Cassie arched her back as he continued to thrust threw his climax continuing to his her sweet spot and she couldn't take pleasure anymore and cried out again as she went over a third time not even recovering as Dean held onto her catching himself before he crushed her and they both collasped with him still inside of her.

Mary had begun to worry about them it was almost one and they hadn't gotten back, "John maybe you should go look for them. Dean said he was going to the pond for a picnic."

"The last time I went looking for those two I found them having sex in the pool. I do not want to see that again," he told her.

"Then give me the flashlight and I'll go," she said," I am not afraid to find them making love John they are married. It is good they are still passionate."

"Mary I don't want you outside at night, I'll go," John said knowing she would if he didn't.

"Thank you, sweetheart," she said before he gave her a kiss as he went toward the door.

"Anything to keep you happy," he said before shutting the door.

Dean woke up first and rolled on his side as he slipped out of Cassie. His body was still tingling all over and it felt good. It had been exactly a month since they'd had a chance to have this much fun and he made a mental note to borrow his dad's truck again one day. He watched Cassie as she slept, his beautiful very horny bride. He smiled to himself.

Cassie smiled as she woke up she'd felt Dean pull out and decided to wait a few before she opened her eyes so she could see what he'd do.

"No kissed awake?" she asked as she watched him.

"I thought you were still sleeping," he said.

"I'm wide awake I needed that release, my body is still tingling," she told him as she placed her hand on his beautiful member, and you're already getting hard again."

--

Dean moaned as she traced his hardened cock from base to tip.

"All for you, baby," he said kissed her waiting lips.

"Then I'll just have to taste it," she said and pulled him up to her so he was on his knees above her mouth and he held onto bed for support as she took him into her mouth.

"I love the way you taste," she said letting her hands slid up and squeeze his cheeks which made him moan as she lightly traced the sensitive skin between his sack and butt hole.

Dean couldn't help but thrust as she did it and he tightened his grip on the truck. "I'm going to cum," he moaned and Cassie pulled him down more so she could take him full into her mouth and suck.

Dean leaned his head against the trucks back window and moaned her name as he filled her mouth.

That was also the moment that John found them.

Dean looked up and saw his dad standing in front the truck and almost came again right then and there. "Shit," he said falling sideways trying to come down from his high, but his body was so high up that he was still shaking from his release.

Cassie looked up to see a retreating John and smiled when she saw her husband.

"It'll be okay," she said as she grabbed her clothes sat beside Dean.

"That's not why I'm like this, I… I…" he was still having trouble talking. "That has always been one my fantasies I got you on this truck and the owner walks up catching us I just never wanted him to actually hear or see that," Dean said.

"Oh so all those times that your parents caught us wasn't enough?" she asked as Dean smiled at her.

"Hey it wasn't my fault on those," Dean said "We better get back to the house," Before he got dressed and tried to help Cassie who smacked his hands away when he tried to get her jeans fastened.

"Sorry, baby," he said.

"Down soldier," she said before she tried to get off the truck. Her legs weren't completely stable yet and Dean caught her, "Or hold me," she said as she felt his arms around her.

_That night_

John hadn't said anything about what he'd seen, but the note he'd left on the stirring wheel of the car was going to make Dean think twice about having sex on or in the truck for a long time. He smiled as he got out the car and walked up to Cassie and Dean's house with Mary. They were having their weekly family dinner.

--

_The next morning_

Dean went out to drive the car to work and he saw the note and his face paled thinking about what his dad had done in his baby with his mom.

--

'Paybacks a bitch isn't it son, next time don't have sex in our office and in my truck and I want have sex with your mom in the back your car, your dad." Dean almost freaked. "Dad I'm going to freaking kill you," he yelled but it was all in fun because he didn't get mad he got even he would plan his revenge later it would be 

with Cassie involved.

TBC


	15. Having Fun at the Zoo

**AN: Don't own The CW does. This chapter has been Beta Read. Thank you to Matchmaker131 you are so wonderful. :D Yet another Chapter of fun I'm taking requests for the next few chapters. Okay this one ties into the Sam and Sara story, but you don't have to read that one for this to make since. I'll have more up soon. **

**The Zoo**

**(After Sam and Sara)**

Just some details Deanna's five half, Jason's four half, and Rachel and Hunter are three half with Cassie being six months pregnant. Sam and Sara's Kids are Kris four half, Henry and Holly two years old.

--

"Daddy, can we see the wolves?" Rachel asked her dad who at the moment was trying not to get caught sneaking away to make out with his wife.

Cassie and Dean had made a deal to slip away unnoticed. They wanted to find a place to have sex which was harder than they both first expected it would be.

--

"Okay, we can go see the wolves," Dean said as he picked up his three year old.

Cassie smiled in anticipation of what she and Dean planned to do. Just the thought made her wet. She let Hunter down and went to get Deanna who had begun to stop every couple seconds then run to catch up, "Deanna, I want you to stay with us or you with daddy okay," she told her.

--

"Daddy," Deanna said as she went to Dean.

Dean knelt down to speak with her, "I don't want you getting lost okay, it's a big place and even with all us here it's still not safe," he said.

Deanna was convinced that what her father said was true. From then on she stayed with Dean or John. They were the only two she seemed inclined to listen to lately.

--

After they browsed a few more cages they decided to eat and Dean bolted like a bat outta hell without telling them where he was headed, even though Cassie knew already. She tried not to grin at his manner of getting away.

--

Cassie was more subtle about it though she waited till the kids where eating before taking off with the excuse she needed to go to the restroom.

"Next time don't do that," she said when he reached out to grab her.

"What the grabbing you or running?" Dean asked her while he kissed her neck before he took her hand as they went to find a place to have a quickie, "score," Dean said when he found a place.

--

The place was a small area behind one the animal exhibits that they were about to open. It looked as though it was going to hold baby animals or something. Dean took his jacket off and laid it down for her before they sat down on it, "So you want to go fast or slow?" he asked with a grin, "You can be on top," he added with a smirk.

--

"I know I am," Cassie said before shoving him down and taking her top off she wasn't about to waste any more time than she needed to. She helped to take remove Dean's jeans, and then removed her own before she slid onto his cock making them both sigh. It had been few days and they regretted not making time that morning.

--

Dean grabbed hold her of her ass then squeezed before he ran his hands over her back when he pushed up it was killing him not to flip her over and take control.

Cassie rocked forward as she rode him and her thighs brushed against his. Dean moved his hands to stroke her bulging abdomen.

"Glad we are so good at making babies though one of these days we may want to try using protection," he teased before Cassie opened her eyes to roll them at him.

"Too much talking Dean," she said with a moan.  
--

She tried to catch her breath as he stroked her body before they began to kiss again.

Dean used his hand to slide between her legs onto her clit making her arch her back. He mumbled something into her neck as he licked and sucked at it. Cassie smiled as he slid in deeper and she opened wider for him as she squeezed her muscles around him.

--

As she squeezed Dean moaned and bit harder. Her neck burned from earlier bits but she didn't mind.

"Mine." he proclaimed as though there was any doubt.

Cassie hadn't wanted anyone else since she laid her eyes on Dean. She was thoroughly addicted to him, though she didn't always let him know. She thought it wouldn't be good if he knew the control he had on her. She had to keep a bit of a mystery about herself though she loved him desperately.

--

After few minutes he picked up the pace again and in no time they were going over the edge crying out as they held each other.

"Oh Dean, awww ohh umm."

"Cass you feel so good," he said with a long sigh.

"We gotta do that again and soon," Cassie said as she looked in his yes before they slowly stood up.

"You telling me," Dean said as they dressed, "I'll meet you later," he said with a smirk.

"Not here I want the next time we do to be in our bed understand, Mr. I have to have sex here if my brother had sex here?" Cassie asked hiding the smile as she walked out of the room.

Dean took the lead as they went toward where the family sat eating.

"You must really have had to go," John said as he saw his eldest return.

"What can't a man go to the bathroom in peace?" Dean asked with a slight smile.

"Yeah, but not in a bathroom that isn't a bathroom," John said quietly as he pointed to the area that he'd seen them coming from.

--

"You have a point?" Dean asked with a smirk at his father who obviously knew what had gone on without them saying anything. Dean tried not to show any signs of embarrassment because he knew that if his dad had seen them anybody could have. Cassie hid a smile as she sat down at the table though she could not meet Mary's eyes.

--

Once everybody had eaten, Dean took the older kids Deanna, Jason and Kris Sam's daughter to the aviary while the others went to the reptile exhibit. Dean showed them all their favorite ones. The bald eagle, the scarlet cardinal, the hummingbird, the hawk as well as others including the vampire bat, which was Dean's favorite.

"This one looks weird," Kris said, "It's a pirate," she said.

Dean couldn't help but give her a smile. "That's a really small pirate and he looks defenseless." he said as he teased her.

"Funny Uncle Dean," she said as she stuck her tongue out at him with Dean doing the same back to her.

"You're cruel," Kris said with her dad's fake frown.

"No you are," he said back

"You hate clowns."

"You hate flying."

"You're short."

"You're shorter," Dean said with a smile at Kris who was just like her dad who always sucked Dean into banter every time.

"Midget,"

"Midget's friend the gnome," Dean said making them all laugh when he started tickling her, "I got you," he told her before he picked her up fireman style carrying her as she squealed.

--

Sam and Sara smiled when they saw Dean with Kris over his shoulder, "Guess he's back to being happy," Sam said remembering Dean being a jerk about coming to the zoo.

"Okay I admit it I'm having fun, but I still believe that the animals should be free and not caged." Dean said.

--

They caught up to Cassie, John and Mary who had the younger children. "Daddy," Hunter and Rachel said as they ran to Dean.

"Miss me that much?" he asked

"Yes, mommy being mean," Hunter said holding onto his dad's jeans, "I wanna see the dragons she won't let me," the little boy insisted with a frown as he looked up at his father.

--

Dean kneeled down so he was at his son's level before he spoke, "Hunter, I'm sorry, but the zoo doesn't have any dragons, but maybe we can watch your favorite dragons on TV later, when we get home?" he asked

"Oh! No dragon?" he asked giving his mom the same pout that Dean used all the time.

"I'm sorry, Hunter I didn't mean to upset you, I just didn't know how else to tell you there weren't any dragons, I promise I'll try better next time," Cassie said with a frown.

The little boy reached to pull his mother close to where he and his father stood.

"Okay, me sorry too," Hunter said before he gave both his parents a hug.

After a moment, Dean started walking towards the Tigers' cage, "daddy what are they doing out?"

--

"They're not out Hunter, they just are sleeping now," Dean said as he put Hunter down, but he kept his little hand so he wouldn't run up and grab the cage like Rachel had tried to do to the monkey cage.

--

John and Mary couldn't have been more proud of their family. They had two children who had over two kids each. They never got tired of getting the call they were going to have more grandkids. "I can't wait till Sam and Sara say they're having more," Mary said, "Seems like ever time Cassie does Sara gets pregnant that same month."

John smirked, "You don't think those two are in a race of some sort they can be so competitive," he said with a laugh.

Mary laughed she doubted that was the case with two head strong wives the boys would never get away with something like that.

"They all seem to be growing up so fast," he said, "Dean's going to have his hands full when they all are in school."

"I can't believe that Deanna will be in first grade in the fall and Jason will be starting Kindergarten two more years it'll be the twins then the twins she having now," John said, "Kris will be going to school this fall too," he added.

"I know, I'm glad that Sam and Dean found their happiness, I don't know what I would have done if they hadn't," She said with a smile before she kissed John.

--

At leaving time, Dean sat Rachel in the car as she screamed and cried, "Go back daddy, go back, I want dough fin."

Dean felt bad for his daughter because she thought they sold Dolphins at the zoo, and just like her mother they were her favorite animals, "Daddy, daddy, I want a dough fin."

Dean wished they sold them so he could buy her a stuffed one, "Ray, honey how about another animal, maybe a tiger or lion?" he asked as he stroked her hair to calm her.

"Dough fin," she said again this time with a pout bigger than the last.

"I'll get you one when we get home okay," Dean said with the hope that the answer would appease her.

Hunter who had been sleeping woke up at that moment as he began to cry too, "Daddy, daddy, daddy," he cried as he reached for Dean from John's arms.

Deanna and Jason watched things go from bad to worse with a frown, _good grief, Deanna thought._ Cassie took Hunter though Dean would have stopped her any other time in her condition but it was urgent and she seemed okay as he watched her out of the corner of his eye.

Mary tried to keep a sleeping Holly and Henry from hearing the screams of their cousins but in no time there were four crying children.

--

Sam took Henry while Sara took Holly and set them in their car seats followed by Kris who had been in the passenger seat of John's truck with Deanna and Jason. Dean took Rachel back out and walked around for a little, which was the only way to calm her down lately. Mary took Hunter from Cassie to sit down to calm him.

"Thanks Mom," Cassie said as she absentmindedly rubbed her stomach.

"Cass you okay?" Dean asked.

"Fine Dean."

All screaming kids, but Rachel calmed in few minutes, Dean continued to work with Rachel to no avail. Sara looked through the bag of stuffed animals they carried, but there was no dolphin. Sam shook his head they all knew Rachel was spoiled he considered suggesting they should let her cry and head home. He knew Dean wouldn't go for it.

--

Dean had calmed her to soft cries before he went to the gift shop with the hope of finding a dolphin, "Hi I was wondering if you sold dolphins, I know this is a zoo, but my daughter really wants one."

Rachel looked at the lady with her light brown eyes; she seemed to feel the hope of her father.

The lady smiled at Dean and told him to follow her. "We don't have any to sell, but I found few toys the over the months and just so happens I have a dolphin and dolphin blanket," she said, "No charge, just making her happy is thanks enough," she told Dean, "I got about twelve grandchildren," she explained.

--

Dean thanked her and left with a very happy Rachel who hugged the dolphin and the blanket against her body as she held onto her dad too.

"Dough fin, Daddy," she said with a watery grin before Dean kissed her cheeks.

"Yes Sweetie, Dolphin."

"I sent your parents ahead along with Sam and Sara." Cassie said when he came out to the van, "I see you found one."

"We got lucky the women found them she'd even washed them," he said as he put a now sleepy Rachel in her car seat, "Let's go," he added as he kissed his wife.

"Oh and Dean, your mom found those boxers that we hid from that movie incident, you're in trouble," Cassie said after she returned his kiss.

Dean shook his head as he drove with his face flushed red.

TBC

**AN: Hope you liked it more to come :D**


	16. Dean With The Kids

**AN: Don't own The CW does. This chapter has been Beta Read. Thank you to Matchmaker131 you are so wonderful. :D Yet another Chapter of fun I'm taking requests for the next few chapters. Sorry it has taken so long, but life and college has got me really busy lately. It might be few days before I can start on the next chapter. **

**Dean has fun with the kids**

**(It's summer time that's why they aren't in school)**

"Dean," Cassie said waking him up, "Dean you awake?" she asked

"Yeah I'm awake, what is it?" he asked sitting up and wiping the sleep from his eyes, "What time is it?" he asked with a yawn.

"Its about six, I gotta work for few hours today, think you can watch the kids for few hours alone?" she asked.

"Yeah, no big deal."

Dean leaned up to grab Cassie around her waist. She looked in his eyes before she leaned down to kiss him.

"Mouthwash might be good or at least a toothbrush," she said with a grin.

"Very amusing."

--

"I gotta go, I'll be back about twelve or one and I'll pick food up." Cassie said before she followed Dean to the bathroom, "Right now they're all still asleep, but I wanted to make sure you were up when they woke up since I was leaving."

"Okay," Dean said, "I'll stay up and fix breakfast; you want any before you leave or you already ate?" he asked before he stuck the toothbrush in his mouth.

"I've already eaten so I'm good. I gotta go or I'll be late."

Dean finished brushing before he came back out. "You're not leaving without me giving you a proper kiss are you?" he asked as he pulled her to him and pushed his freshly cleaned tongue in her mouth.

Cassie moaned at his touch as she stood near him. Their tongues wrestled for several moments before they stepped away from one another with hesitancy.

"I love you," she said before she walked out of the room.

--

Dean went down stairs to prepare himself breakfast and once he was done eating he went up to wake up the kids. Besides it was almost seven and Deanna liked usually got up before seven-thirty. She was a morning person like her mom, Dean wasn't though most Fridays he was up and gone to work. Since he owned his garage now he took Fridays off and John happily took care of it for him while he helped Cassie out at home.

--

"Daddy," Deanna, who was already up, said, "Time to get up Daddy," she said as she walked over to hug him.

"Good morning, Dee Dee, I see you're up early like usual,"

"I was up before mommy left," she told him, "What can we eat for breakfast?"

"How about we go and wake up the others then make breakfast together?" Dean asked picked her up as she grinned before they went to the other rooms.

--

Dean and Cassie had been lucky enough to find a wonderful house that was spacious enough that everybody had their own rooms including the twins even though Hunter and Rachel still slept in the same room. They had the nursery repainted the weekend before so that when Cassie gave birth in about four more months to their second set twins, the room was ready.

--

Dean went to Jason's room first, "Can I wake him up?" Deanna asked before Dean set her down to allow her to wake her brother.

"Just don't hurt him," Dean told her knowing she'd jump on the bed, "Don't jump too high either," he cautiously.

"Jay, Jay," Deanna sing songed as she jumped on the bed with Dean beside it so she didn't fall. "Jay, Jay, wake up, Jason."

--

Jason jumped up and joined in the jumping too; Dean knew it was going to be a long and fun day as he shook his head at the two of them. After the other kids and Sam's daughter Kris, who had stayed the week, were up Dean decided they would have cereal. Though the cupboard was not bare it was a bit thin. He had planned on going to the park with them, but he thought groceries shopping might be called for.

Deanna frowned as her father poured the Cheerios into all the bowls.

"You said we could help make the food," she said with a pout.

"Sorry Dee, we will need to go to the store. Maybe for dinner we can do something fun like that. Cook marshmallows in the fireplace or something."

She smiled at his suggestion, "Okay Daddy."

--

"Daddy, can we watch Scooby doo now?" Hunter asked handing the DVD to his dad.

"How about we go outside and play a while then come inside and watch that?" Dean offered.

"No, I want to watch this," Hunter told him before he jumped out of his chair then ran out of the room.

Dean sighed before he went to bring Hunter back to the kitchen. He tried to reason with him after about ten minutes before Hunter relented enough to eat. Afterward Dean carried Hunter outside with them because he knew that Hunter on some days of the week would just sit down and cry till he or Cassie caved in to his

demands, but Dean didn't want to reason with him today and gave him the stern Dad look.

--

"No daddy," Hunter said as Dean sat him down in the sand box, which was usually his favorite spot, "No," he screamed as his stubborn chin trembled in his anger. He got back out then headed towards the house, but Dean grabbed him.

"Okay, but you're going to stay out here for a while, we all are okay buddy," he said, "just try and have fun."

--

Hunter waited till Dean was playing with his siblings before he took off to the house, but luckily Kris saw what he was doing and caught him to bring him back again and this time she watched him, "You can't go anywhere, little bud," she told him as she sat down with him so they could slide.

--

Hunter didn't want to be there though and started crying as they did so. Dean could hear his son so he went to find out what was really wrong with him. "I'll take him," he told Kris, "okay buddy what's wrong,"

"I wanna watch Scooby Doo not play," Hunter told him, "I have no fun here,"

Dean thought about it, but he didn't want Hunter inside the house and everybody else outside, "Give us an hour and then I'll let you watch Scooby okay," Dean offered.

"Okay," Hunter said while he dried his eyes before he got up to sit on the picnic table, but he refused to move before he laid his head down.

--

Deanna went to him, "Hey buddy, want to go play Scooby Doo you can be Shaggy or Scooby I'll be Daphne," she told him.

Hunter smiled and nodded, "Okay me Scooby, you Daf nee." He told her and they went to play. She was glad that her brother was happy again.

--

At noon, Dean took the kids to town to have lunch before he went to buy groceries. They stopped at McDonalds. Dean grinned as Deanna helped her siblings as the lined up when getting out of the vehicle. Once inside, Dean got the high chairs for the twins, put them at the table, and then took them all so they could order. Even though everyone ended up with happy meal it made them feel grown up to be asked what they wanted, he smiled to himself as he looked around at his 

brood before he bit into his big Mac, "Okay, lets eat then we'll go get some food at the store,"

--

"Wally world?" Deanna asked,

"We don't have a Wally world," Dean told her with a smile, "They haven't built it yet."

"When Daddy when?" she asked with a pout.

Dean grinned at her. She was such a sweet though spoiled often she tried to help out with the younger kids. She seemed more grown up around Kris.

"It should be up by October this year but they do not sell food Dee Dee," he said as he encouraged them all to eat. Kris in the chair beside him, "Let's eat," he said and they ate while Deanna and Kris talked about different things and Jason talked to Dean who was trying to listen to every conversation, though it was hard.

--

"Daddy?" Rachel asked him,

"I'm sorry sweetie what did you say?" Dean asked.

Rachel shook her head before she went back to eating

"Daddy, I think Rachel needs help," Deanna said, "She can't open her milk jug."

"I can open it," Rachel said and tried her best, but she couldn't get it open, "I'm sorry daddy, but I can't," she finally said blinking back the tears.

--

Dean slipped past the other two kids and sat in the seat beside her, "It's okay, Rachel, I'm glad you asked for help, it's actually the hardest thing to do, ask for help that is, but if you can do that then I know that you are growing up," Dean told her as he opened her milk, "Here you go would you like anything else?"

"Can I have some ketchup?" she asked

--

Dean looked up seeing that every one had taken the ketchup, but her, "Here you go," he said giving her his, "I don't really need ketchup, but I know you love it, so you may have mine,"

Rachel smiled and thanked him as she started eating again; they finished the rest the meal without any problems. When they were all done, Dean threw the trays away before he lead them out to the van that he was driving while Cassie drove her mustang, the one that she'd first meet Dean in.

--

Dean hoped that the kids behaved in the store with him, sure they were wonderful, but after all they were kin to him and he knew what he used to do to Sam in a store as a kid. "Two, four, five," he counted as he walked in the store

"Six daddy, don't forget yourself," Jason told him,

"I didn't forget myself, Jay," Dean said as he put the twins in the buggy that had the child seats already in them.

--

This way it was less likely one of them would grab something he didn't see. "Alright here are the rules; I have to get few groceries and snacks for you all to eat on. I want you to be on your best behavior okay, do not get anything off the shelves without asking me to get it first and don't pick up anything that is glass," Dean said,

--

They all agreed and promised not to do anything he didn't say they could. Dean was well aware that their promises didn't mean a lot with a store full of items to grab and knock over. He sighed.

Dean was able to get the food in record time then went to the automotive section because he had to gather a few things for the vehicles. He also had to pick up Sam's birthday present. He just hoped that the kids behaved long enough for him to do so.

Deanna who had been staying behind Dean the entire time watching her siblings and cousin, turned back around and walked towards the end of the isle. "Deanna, get yourself back here," Dean told her knowing where she was trying to go, "We're not going to the toy section so don't try it." he said.

--

"But daddy they have the new…" she started, but when Dean gave her his dad look that meant no she stopped, "Okay," she said with her eyes lowered as she returned to his side

--.

Kris waited till she thought Dean wasn't looking next and tried taking off too, but he caught her also, "Kris, get back here," he told her, but she didn't she was just as hard headed as her dad and she refused to come back, but she did stop walking, "Kris get over here," Dean told her again.

--

"You're not my boss," she tried sticking her tongue out like she usually did hoping that he was joking with her this time too, but she knew when she looked back that Dean wasn't joking anymore.

There wasn't a smile for her and no usual smirk only a Dad look that clearly showed he meant business.

"Sorry," she said she returned to the little group with her arms folded and she wore a pout the way Sam did.

--

Jason didn't behave as the others had he stood beside his dad so he wouldn't get in trouble. He watched as both Deanna and Rachel who'd gotten out the seat started for the end the isle. This time Dean was looking at them and Deanna thought they could escape so she took off towards the end, "Daddy," Jason said, "Look" he told him.

--

Dean looked towards Deanna who'd stood by the buggy two seconds before but now was with Rachel and Kris at the end of the isle while they peeked back at him. Dean groaned, "Deanna, Kris and Rachel I want you right over here now.

I told you twice now to stay close. There are people in this store that would kidnap you without thinking and never give you back."

Deanna sighed as she pouted but returned to where her father stood before Kris followed her with Rachel close behind.

"Kris, you are to be a good example not take Rachel with you and Deanna you know better," he said.

--

"We were just having fun, daddy lets me do it sometimes long as he's near by," Kris told him.

"I know for a fact that Sam doesn't because I know your father doesn't let you do anything like what you're doing now. Just because I'm the fun Uncle doesn't mean you can take advantage of that everywhere, if you do it again then you won't be watching the Scooby Doo I promise Hunter," Dean said,

--

Kris didn't answer, but Deanna and Rachel said sorry, "Say sorry, Kris," Deanna said.

"NO," she said, with a pout as she tried to use her puppy dog eyes look on her uncle who wasn't having it.

"I didn't do anything wrong and daddy does let me do that too," she said, "Just wait till daddy finds out you've been mean to me he'll kick your ass," Kris said.

"Kris Elizabeth Winchester, what have I told you about that?" Dean said a bit louder than he meant.

A lady walking but turned to look at him with his little group.

"To do it," she told him and was about to walk off, but Dean caught her arm.

--

"I did not tell you to do that and I would appreciate it if you would act like you're turning five in a month. I do not appreciate the attitude you've got lately." He told her before he picked her up to talk into her face.

"Do you really want me to call your father?" he asked as he looked into the little girls face. The other children were quiet as they waited to see what would happen.

"You going to behave now or I will call your parents about this?" Dean asked her.

--

"Put me down," Kris told him, "I'm not listening to you," she said about to cry because she knew she was in trouble.

Dean put her down, but since nobody else was around he squatted down and started talking to her, "Kris, I want you to listen okay, I love you and I don't want you to get hurt, but if somebody comes and takes you then you might get hurt and then I wouldn't forgive myself if that happened."

--

"You don't love me if you're being mean," she said as tears started to fall

Dean hugged her, "I do love you, Kris just like I love your cousins over there; I'm only looking out for you all trying to keep you safe."

He frowned as the little girl wiped her eyes with the back of her hand before she sniffled.

--

Kris nodded before Dean dried gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I didn't mean it," she said, "I just wanted to have some fun," she told him

"We can have some fun when we get home okay, now let's go and check out if you behave the rest the time I might let you play, even though I shouldn't." he said

Deanna and Jason watched Rachel and Hunter who had tried to sneak things off the shelves, but they had been stopped, "I put it back," Deanna said to her father when he looked over to see the twins grinning.

--

Dean was glad when he got home after making the kids stay indoors for an hour as punishment he allowed them to go outside to play after they had a snack. Dean sat down with Rachel and Hunter in the sand box while Deanna, Jason and Kris all played on the swing set. Dean and Sam had thought about building a tree house, but settled on a large swing set that had a small building built on with it till the kids were older, they didn't want them hurt. Rachel and Hunter were making sand pies while Dean drew pictures in the sand for them to figure out.

--

After about an hour Deanna and Jason had went to grab a drink from the cooler that Dean had brought out with them earlier. The cooler was beside the water hose which gave them a bright idea. Jason turned the water on and Deanna called Dean over. Dean wasn't fast enough to avoid the spray of water that hit him in the face he jumped back before he took off after Deanna who'd dropped the hose. "I'm going to get you now," Dean told her as he ran after her, he didn't see Kris pick the hose back up and started spraying again till he ran right passed her and got wet again. Within fifteen minutes the ground was soaked and so were the kids and Dean. Dean tried to get the water hose as Jason sprayed a dirt patch. They 

all grabbed some of mud and started throwing at each other; it was full fledged mud war.

--

Dean had Hunter and Rachel on his team while the older kids slammed them with the mud balls. Everybody was screaming and yelling having fun no one noticed John, who'd just pulled up because he closed up the shop early. He didn't say anything as he watched Dean have fun with the kids. It was a wonderful sight and he knew Dean was enjoying himself.

--

After about another twenty minutes Dean was on the ground with five kids on top of him covering him in mud as they all laughed the water hose was still going and Dean was trying to get up, but he was pinned down good, "I give," he finally said, "I give, you win,"

The kids had gone up against him and he'd lost fair and square, "Now I gotta get you all bathed before your mom and aunt come home." he said got up though he still had not noticed John.

--

"How about I keep them company out here while you go shower then you can give them baths," John said.

"When did you get here?" Dean asked as the kids ran to their grandpa.

John backed away as the muddy children approached him, he smiled but indicated that he did not want to get dirty.

--

"About the moment you all started throwing mud balls looks like you've all had fun,"

"You could say that," Dean told him before he went in to shower, Cassie would kill him if he tracked mud through the house so he took off all his clothes at the door and grabbed a towel from the dryer room and went to shower. It took a while to get all the mud out his hair that had begun to dry, but after twenty minutes he went back out to find Cassie talking to his dad, "Hi you got off early," he said before he hugged and kissed her.

--

"I got off regular time, it's five-thirty Dean,"

"Sht, I didn't do supper yet, I'll go make it and then get them cleaned up," he said

"I'll make supper you get them mountains of mud clean," Cassie said while she looked over at her beautiful children. Well the ones under all the mud. She sighed as she rubbed her stomach. She felt hormonal for a minute as she thought of her babies.

--

John knew they'd go back in forth for a while on who'd do what so he butted in, "I'll cook, while you and Cassie clean them up that way they get clean faster," John told them.

Cassie took hold of Deanna and Jason's hand, who had Kris' hand while Dean took Rachel and Hunter. "Okay," they said before they took the children inside.

--

Dean and Cassie had the kids clean in no time; by the time they got back down fresh from their baths Sam and Sara were there with their other kids too.

"So was it another good day?" Sam asked looking at Kris, who sat down between him and Sara,

Dean looked at her then Sam, "She was great," he said giving her a smile, "So how about we all eat now?" he asked the group.

--

Cassie smiled at him, Dean had told her about the kids, but said he wasn't going to tell; he never did less it was really bad. "Maybe tomorrow we can all have some fun, and tonight we can play football," Cassie said.

"I want to play football," Jason said.

Dean and Cassie didn't answer as they smiled at their son both thinking 'not for a long time you aren't.

TBC


	17. Fourth of July Fun Part 1

**AN: Don't own The CW does. This chapter has been Beta Read. Thank you to Matchmaker131 you are so wonderful. :D Yet another Chapter of fun I'm taking requests for the next few chapters. Sorry it has taken so long, but life and college has got me really busy lately. I have written three parts section. I know the fourth has passed, but i wanted to do it now. :D**

**Chapter 17**

**Fourth July Fun**

**(Part 1 Pure Dean and Cassie before Breakfast)**

Dean woke up early, but at first he didn't want to get up so he rolled on his side and watched Cassie as she slept. He started tracing circles on her bare back before he kissed the spot. _I wish you were awake _he thought, "I wish I could tell you what I'm thinking right now," he said to himself before he kissed her shoulder.

She moved in her sleep but did not awaken. Dean smiled as he got up, pulled on his jeans and his sneakers then checked on the kids. Finding them still asleep he went downstairs and out for his morning jog, which would be followed by a work out. After he'd stopped hunting he was used to the routine and it was part of how he functioned.

--

Cassie was the next to wake up, but Dean wasn't beside her and she missed the feeling of him against her back. She lie still for a few moments before she got up with a smile. She went to the balcony and opened the doors before going to sit at the small table. Sometimes she sat outside to calmly watch Dean without his knowledge.

She saw him coming up the driveway from his mile run. She knew he'd run another mile after he'd done the other half of his work-out so she sat and watched him. He had a setup in the back yard where he had made room. He did hundred push-ups, hundred sit-ups, fifty jumping jacks and hundred crunches because he'd told her they weren't the same. Like she'd predicted he left to go running again. She could only smile as she got up and went down stairs, after making sure that the kids were still asleep.

XXXXX

Once Dean returned home from his work out Cassie had their breakfast ready and waiting on him, "You know it's not nice leaving your very pregnant and horny wife in the bed to go running," Cassie told him as she went up behind him, 

"I'm going to have to punish you later," she said as she wrapped her arms around him ignoring his musky sweat smell.

"Cassie," Dean said in almost a whisper as she slid her hand down his shirtless back and into his jeans, "We can't the kids are upstairs and if they come down here," he began, but trailed off as she took hold of his swollen cock.

"I know, but when Sam and Sara get here you're going to have to come out to the garage with me and put that upstairs room to use again," Cassie said slowly stroking his rock hard cock as her other hand rubbed his toned stomach.

Dean grabbed her hands and turned her around so she was against the sink, he didn't think about what he was doing any longer he just did it. Pulling her maternity skirt up and pushing her panties aside, "You're already wet, good girl," he said undoing his own jeans and sliding them down with his boxers. He didn't waste much time, but he slowly pushed into her making sure he didn't hurt her, "Shit, Cas," he groaned at the sensation before he began to thrust.

XXXXX

Cassie moved against him as he continued to thrust inside her, it had been too long since they had done this, quick and a bit hard. No bed and the risk of being caught by somebody, especially their kids, turned them on.

Dean knew that she was already close and he was beyond wanting her, he snaked his hand around the front and found her clit where he stroked as he continued to thrust, "Dean," she said as he did so.

"Let go for me, Cas," Dean told her as he leaned close to her ear, "I know you want to, I can feel you clamping down on me, it feels good, can't get enough of you," he said.

Cassie took that as incentive to let go, but she wanted him to release with her so she waited a few more seconds, "You too," she said

"I've been ready, since I saw you this morning," Dean said before he bit her neck.

Cassie couldn't hold on any longer she came crying out his name softly as she went over with him. He slowly pulled out then pulled his clothes back up and hers down before he carried her upstairs

--

"We can reheat breakfast, I want you again," he told her as he laid her down on the bed.

"Wait," Cassie said, "You want to use protection," she asked him

"No, why should we," he told her, "you get pregnant again then you just do, as your mom said, if we didn't want kids then we wouldn't married each other, and I'd love more, you?"

"Yeah I want all the kids that we're granted," she told him, "my mom's right," she told him with a smile,"Now get yourself inside me before I take control."

"You want on top just say the word, sweetheart,"

"Word," Cassie told him

"Now how's the smart ass," Dean asked smacking her butt a little before he let her straddle him, "Gitty up cowgirl," he joked.

"Dean,"

"Yes,"

"Shut up," she told him.

"Yes, Ma'am,"

"I said shut-up baby, or I'll use your belt,"

Dean smiled at her, "Go right ahead, I like it when you do," he said before she used her mouth to shut him up.

She leaned down so he could caress her pregnant belly as well as her expanding bosom. He sure hoped the kids stayed sleep a while longer.


	18. Fourth Of July Fun Part 2

**AN: Don't own The CW does. This chapter has been Beta Read. Thank you to Matchmaker131 you are so wonderful. :D Yet another Chapter of fun I'm taking requests for the next few chapters. Sorry it has taken so long, but life and college has got me really busy lately. There is a surprise in this chapter also Matchmaker131 the name is for you and all you're help you have given me thank you :D**

**Chapter 18**

**Fourth July**

**(Part 2)**

**Cookout with the Family**

Dean was glad he'd locked the door when they'd made their mad dash back up to their bedroom because there were two of their children knocking on the door at the moment. "Hold on," he said as he grabbed his jeans and a different shirt to throw on. He'd wanted to shower after they made love but he had begun to doze instead, so he would wait a bit. He let Cassie sleep for while longer and picked up Hunter who tried to run passed him to get to Cassie when Dean opened the door.

"I want mommy," Hunter said as he squirmed in his dad's arms.

"Mommy's sleeping, what can I do for you champ?" Dean asked as he carried him downstairs with Rachel close behind them.

"I had an accident," Hunter said with his head down.

Dean knew what he meant, "It's okay, little guy," Dean told his youngest son, "I'll go fix it if you'll sit here and watch Scooby Doo," he said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek after he put him on the sofa,

"Okay," Hunter said, "I got my daper on," he added with a point at his fresh diaper that he wore.

"He did good daddy," Rachel said with a dimpled grin at her Dad, she wanted to help Hunter.

Smiling, Dean rubbed his hands over both of their heads.

Dean saw his son's frown, "Hunter, I know that you might not believe me that it's okay, but I'll tell you this," Dean said, "I've had few accidents over the years. Once this really big dog it decided that it wanted your daddy, well I kind of got little scared it might get me," Dean told him hoping that it would help.

"And you had an accident too," Rachel asked with her hazel eyes wide.

"Yes, I did."

"What kind of dog?" Rachel asked

"Um… it was a wild dog," he said they'd never told the kids about the supernatural and unless necessary they wouldn't.

"Oh," Hunter said with a smile, "Can we have pancakes for breakfast?" he asked as his attention moved on to other things.

Dean smiled at him, "Yeah, just let me go take care of your bed, grab a quick shower and then I'll be back," he told him turning on their favorite episode of Scooby Doo.

DCDCDC

After all the kids were up Dean made pancakes for the kids while Cassie reheated their breakfast from earlier. Dean sat down between Deanna and Hunter, while Cassie took a chair beside Jason and Rachel.

"Daddy, what are we going to do today," Jason asked

"Well we thought that we might go to grandma and Papa's place and have a cookout," Dean said, "Kris, Henry, and Holly will be along with Uncle Bobby and his wife Ellen."

"Will Jo be there too?" Deanna asked,

"She might be."

"Uncle Sam and Aunt Sarah?" Rachel asked

"Of course," Dean told her.

"When can we leave?" all the kids asked at once.

"After we pick up few things for your mom to prepare to a fun treat."

--

Cassie smiled as she watched Dean she loved him so much and he was wonderful with their kids, she couldn't wait to tell him her newest piece of news. It would make them both happy. The time had yet to be perfect to tell him but, she wanted to wait to tell him alone. So far, she'd managed not to tell anybody else and hoped that it would stay that way.

"I'm going to make the Oreo dirt cake that you all love," she said smiling back at them when she saw their grins.

"Really?" Jason asked her

"Yes, but you have to be really good and I might make a second one for us to have at home," she told them.

All the kids and Dean smiled at that comment, he was after all a kid at heart.

DCDCDC

Cassie had all the stuff that she needed for the cook out the day before so they wouldn't have to stop, but she had told Dean to stop because she needed something else. She went inside the store and took something from the layaway that they had set aside.

"So what is in the bag, my love?" Dean asked opening her door for her.

"You'll see tonight, I also bought some little swimmers for them since your mom and dad have a pool now."

"Cass, I want to know what you have," Dean said to her as he pulled out the parking spot.

"Nope," she said with a smile looking at the kids as they watched the DVD player that was in the car, "That was a wonderful investment."

"I told you it would help," he said with a smirk while she held tight to the bag with the mystery inside.

"I know, but you're the one that gets them all hyped up most of the time, so don't go blaming them," she told him turning on the radio for them.

"Cassie, please turn it on rock, we have a half hour drive."

"I have something to tell you later, but I don't want you driving when I tell you," she said.

"Fine, but I still want rock music," he said with a pout and a wink.

Cassie pushed in the CD without letting Dean see it though actually it was a mix CD that Sam had made them for Dean's last birthday.

Dean smiled when he heard it and decided that the rock music could wait. When the song, _'She Brings Me Love'_ by Bad Company played he defiantly didn't have any problems with it.

DCDCDC

It was nine-thirty when they pulled into his parent's driveway, they lived a lot closer than they used to and Dean was glad. He'd never say it aloud, but he loved visiting them as often as possible. He never wanted to think about the world where the DJinn had taken him, the world where his mom was dead, dad was dead and that he'd died and went to hell leaving Sam alone.

He helped Cassie get the things from the vehicle, after getting the kids out, "Alright I want you all in the house at first okay, then I'll let you play," Dean said setting Rachel on the ground.

Deanna took Jason's hand and then Hunter's with Rachel taking Jason's before they went inside together. They arrived in the living room where they found their grandpa.

DCDCDC

John grinned as he saw his eldest's brood. He took them outside since Dean was busy at the moment helping out the women in the kitchen. John watched the kids play glad that he and his boys had given up hunting after everything had 

ended. He wouldn't give this life up for anything and he knew his sons felt the same.

"Papa," Jason said, "Can we go swim?"

"Once everybody is here your dad might let you in the pool," John said picking up Jason, "but for now how does playing tag sound?"

"I guess," the little boy said with a small frown.

While Dean helped out with the cooking, he glanced out the window to see his dad playing with the kids. They were playing freeze tag, which had been Dean's favorite game when he was about their age.

Mary saw Dean each time he looked out the window, "Honey, if you want to go play with your kids go ahead, Sara's supposed to be here in a little bit"

"I'll wait till she gets here," he said still looking out the window.

Cassie took the knife out his hand not wanting him to cut his self, "Go ahead Dean I need to talk to mom anyways," she told him with a kiss.

"Thanks, I'll make it up to you later," Dean told her as he went outside to play.

DCDCDC

It was half hour later when Sam and Sarah arrived they both went in the house, but their kids went to the back yard through the gate and ran towards Dean and their cousins. Dean looked around trying to find something new for them to do, "okay who wants to go swimming?" he asked

Kris, Jason, Deanna and Hunter raised their hands, but Henry, Molly and Rachel shook their heads no. "I'll take them with me," John said, "I gotta go pick few things up for your mom anyways. Who wants to go?" he asked and all three went with him.

Dean took the kids inside and got them dressed in the proper outfits plus their little swimmers. "Okay you four you know the rules, do not go on the deep end, do not hit each other, splashing is okay, if you get tired let me know, and most of all do not take the swimmers off, Deanna, Kris this goes for you two mainly." He said giving them his stern dad look

"Okay," they both said

"We got a deal?" he asked before all the kids answered yes.

DCDCDC

Cassie watched as Dean took them out to get in the pool. She wished she was out with them, but she didn't want to get too hot thinking of the twins she was still carrying.

"Go head out and join your family," Mary told her seeing her daughter in-law's smile, "If you get hot you can always come back in, and I'm thinking that Dean's going to need some help with Kris in the pool too," she said looking at Sam, "Don't give me that look either Samuel Francis you used to go jump in the pool all the time when you were her age. Dean would yell at you for hours and your dad would put you in time out for it, but you still did it. Your daughter is just as hard headed if not more,"

Sam smiled because he knew it was true, "I'll go out if you don't want to," he told Cassie.

"No its okay, I want to," she confessed before she washed her hands before she went to change into her swim suit. Outside near the pool she sat down. Dean lifted her into the pool, "Why thank you, cowboy."

"Oh it's back to cowboy now is it?" he asked.

"Yes, and I know it's a long ways away, but for Halloween this year you're going to be a cowboy," Cassie said.

"I am, am I?" Dean asked as they watched the kids play.

"Yes you are, cowboy," she said as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she stood behind him, "I think this is going to be a wonderful day."

"I hope so," Dean said, "How about we go and have a tickle fight with them?"

"I'll sit this one out honey, but you go have fun, I like watching."

Dean gave her a quick kiss before he joined in the fun.

DCDCDC

Bobby and Ellen showed up two hours later then Jo showed up half hour after that. At noon they decided to have lunch, but it was tricky getting the kids out the pool, which now included Dean and Cassie.

--

John knew that once they got hungry they'd come so they sat down and sure enough a few seconds later Dean and Cassie came up with the kids walking behind them. Since they were eating outside they let the kids stay in their swimming out fits after they were dried off.

They evened up the kid duties as Cassie ran inside to change while Dean got the children organized, then he took his turn to go in quickly to change out of his wet shorts.

Sam and Sara sat with their three kids' one each side with Henry in the middle. Cassie and Dean did the same with Rachel sitting beside Jo. It was a large table thankfully so everybody got to sit together without being crowded. They had burgers and hot dogs with ice cream and the dirt cake for desert. There was also 

plenty of potato chips to go around. The grown-ups talked about old times while the kids listened to them.

"I still remember when Dean put the Nair in Sammy's shampoo he had to wear a baseball hat for weeks and he didn't want to go to school for the first time ever," Mary said smiling at her boys.

"I still never got him back good for that one," Sam said,

"Yes you did, you supper glued my hand to a beer bottle."

"That was not justice enough, big brother," Sam said with a sly grin.

"I remember the time that Sam took Dean's tapes and put them in the lock box and threw the key into the pond," John said, "I thought that he was going to drown you, Sam"

"I almost did if he hadn't had a second key to that box," Dean said.

"You could have used the bolt cutters," Sam said.

"I wanted to keep the box."

"What about when you dyed your hair three different colors," Sam asked him, "I thought mom was going to kill you after she saw it."

"You did what?" Cassie asked him.

--

"He was thirteen then there was the time he was sixteen," Mary informed them.

"When he was thirteen he got mad at mom for taken away his fake ids and she'd found an unopened bottle of Jack in his room. He was so angry he went to the beauty salon and got her friend to dye his hair saying that mom told him it was okay, she dyed it Blue with a halo of orange and green strips." Sam said

Everybody laughed at the thought of Dean's hair those colors. "Hey, I was old enough."

Sam explained that at sixteen John grounded Dean for sneaking out and going to see Jo for you know. So he skipped school and went to see her, that night dad told him he couldn't drive for two months about killed him. The next day was Saturday so he went and got his hair dyed. That time Dean did it in solid green with a blue halo and red strips their mom about hit the roof. Dean kicked this dude's ass at school when he called him a freak for what he'd done to his hair. He got suspended for a week, but their mother grounded him till summer. It was January at the time. Sam ended.

DCDCDC

Cassie couldn't help but laugh as she thought of Dean's hair all those colors then thought of something. "Dean did you want to become a clown?" she asked with a knowing smile .

Dean didn't say anything to her, but gave her his, 'I'll get you for that' look.

"What about the time that Dean took off for a month without telling mom or dad where he was going," Sam said,

"He went to see Cassie," Mary said

"No he didn't," Sam said

"Dude, shut up," Dean said hitting Sam under the table

"Where did you go then," John asked him.

Sam wished he'd never said anything now, "That was me sorry," he said, "I went to see Sarah," he said

Dean hoped that nobody else asked him, he so didn't want to talk about that. "I gotta get something, hey Cass, you want to help me?" he asked.

"Sure," she said getting up and going with him, "so where'd you go really?" she asked.

--

"I'd rather not talk about it," he said not meeting her eyes.

Cassie pulled him close to her, she thought it had to be a secret the way Sam had changed the subject.

"Was that before or after you proposed to me?"

"Way before that, okay I went to see Ellen," he whispered.

"What you mean?" she asked as she bit her lip.

"I was twenty years old okay, I was bored one summer it was way before I met you and I went to see her that's all." Dean said as he looked into her eyes.

"Oh," Cassie said getting his drift, "I know you have a past Dean, I also know that you'd never do that now because you love me," she said before she kissed him passionately on the lips.

"I'd never in my entire life think about cheating on you," Dean said, "I love you more than I ever thought possible, you're my world Cass, those kids you have given me and the two you're having, they are precious and more than I deserve.

"I know that, you say it a lot."

"Come on," Dean said taking her hand, "I need to talk to you.

They went upstairs and the first room they came too and went inside, "What you want to talk about?" Cassie asked him as they sat down.

DCDCDC

"I think that they're not coming back for a while," Sarah said mostly because she knew how Cassie and Dean could be when they found themselves alone for a few seconds.

"I shouldn't have said anything," Sam said

"You didn't know."

"Exactly you didn't know so don't feel guilty," Mary said.

"I guess not," Sam said looking up at the balcony at his parents' room, he could see Dean and Cassie from the table '_Oh crap they do it there and we can all see them,'_ Sam thought, but didn't say anything.

DCDCDC

"I want to talk to you too," Cassie said, "I have a couple of surprises."

"You go first then," Dean said

"I saw Dr. Raquel yesterday as you know,"

"We saw the doc," Dean reminded her with a smile,

"Yes, I know that," Cassie said kissing him, "But I wanted to know the sex of the twins so I asked," she said with a frown because having him close to her did funny things to her stomach.

"I thought you didn't want to know."

"At first I didn't, but I changed my mind, you want to know or not smarty?"

"I always wanted to know so tell me."

"Well, as we know we were having twins," she said as she rubbed her hands over her stomach where his hands were placed.

"Wait what you mean were having twins?" Dean asked her, "You lose a baby or something?" he asked with concern though he quickly calculated and there was no way that could have happened without him knowing it.

Cassie smiled at him, "No Dean I didn't lose the baby," she replied as she rolled her eyes at him.

He could be so goofy at the wrong times.

"I never blamed you for the first baby, Cassie things happen and we can't change that now, I still love our lost little boy."

"I'm sorry; I just hate it some days thinking about how I lost him. I thought we'd never get the chance to have more children, but we are blessed with those four outside and now these," Cassie said rubbing her stomach, "I can't wait to see them."

Dean smiled before he leaned over to kiss her. He admired his woman, she not only worked but took care of the house and their little rascals.

"What was the other surprise and you never told me the sex."

"Oh it's boys, we're having boys," she whispered in his ear, something else before she nodded with a huge smile on her face.

"What are you serious?" he asked with a huge smile.

"Dr. Raquel said if you have one set twins you have a greater chance of having more children at once."

"Well we gotta celebrate and now," Dean said with a new kiss for her.

"Dean no, we can't this isn't our room."

"I don't care Cassie, you tell me that we're having triplets I got to do you," he said, "Holy Cow, two boys and a girl."

"Yep, Two little Deans plus playmates for Deanna and Rachel," Cassie said as she kissed him, "They are all going to be excited."

Dean kicked his shoes off before Cassie moved next to him on the bed after toed off her slides.

"Wait, what should we name them?"

"I have first names for the boys and an option for the girl."

"What are they?" Dean asked as he stroked her stomach.

"Bryson, Bry for short, the second one could be Alexander Nathan, or Nathan Alexander, I like Alexander Nathan the best."

"So do I," Dean told her as he pulled her shirt off.

"Hold on one more minute," Cassie said holding his hands back,

"I don't want to," Dean said after he gave her his best pout.

"For the girls name I like Marisa Diane" she said "after my mother."

"I love it too," Dean said while he got up to remove his jeans.

"Now can I do you?"

"Yes, but just to let you know you better not get me pregnant for awhile," she joked.

"Don't blame my boys they love your girls," Dean before Cassie straddled him.

"Dean whose room is this," she asked him out of curiosity.

"I don't know and don't care," he said, but he knew exactly whose room they were in and thinking about it gave him a wicked smile as he slid her panties off.


	19. Fourth of July Fun Part 3

**AN: Don't own The CW does. This chapter has been Beta Read. Thank you to Matchmaker131 you are so wonderful. :D Yet another Chapter of fun I'm taking requests for the next few chapters. Sorry it has taken so long, but life and college has got me really busy lately. There is a surprise in this chapter also Matchmaker131 the name is for you and all you're help you have given me thank you :D**

**Chapter 19**

**July Fourth Fun**

**(Part 3 Afternoon & night)**

**Two hours after the last one.**

Dean pushed both his twins and Sam's twins while the other three played on the slide. It was already two in the afternoon and it was hot. He knew in a little while they would have to go in even if the kids didn't want to.

"Sammy, think we should go inside," he asked.

"Yeah, we can let them watch a movie before they nap," he said while he picked up Henry and Holly in his arms other wise they would give him a hard time about living the fun of the yard.

"So you and Sara want more?" Dean asked his brother as they walked in the upstairs family room where all the kids movies were kept .

--

Cassie and Sarah were both napping in different rooms at the moment. Cassie had started getting a headache so Dean had advised her to go lay down since the sun was getting to her. She could never be outside long for some reason, it happened every time she was pregnant. Sara had been tired, Dean still had his suspicions about why, but he hadn't said anything yet to her or anyone else least his brother be clueless or in case Sarah was waiting to say something.

"Why do you keep asking?" Sam asked with a quirked eyebrow and a smile.

"Because I know that she's pregnant again," Dean said, "I heard Cassie and her talking," he said,

"Yeah she's pregnant, just don't tell her that I told you, she'll kick my butt," he said.

"You work fast little brother," Dean told him

"So do you big brother," Sam said as he sat down before Henry and Holly came to seat on his legs.

"Yeah, but I've always loved kids I still want even more, but I think Cas wants to take a break till Deanna's at least eight before we try again."

"I better put these three down for a nap," he said when he saw that Deanna, Hunter and Rachel had fallen asleep almost instantly.

Sam decided that maybe the nap should come before the movie since his group looked tired too. So he took his kids to their room and put them on the five twin beds that were in the room.

DCDCDC

Cassie woke up hour later and found Dean in the living room with his dad, Bobby, and Sam. "Hi," Dean said as he got up, "You feel better?"

The older men watched Dean with his wife, he was a totally different person around her. He was all smiles and mister helpful husband. It tickled John when he recalled how Dean had been as a single man.

"Yeah I feel a lot better, so where are the little rascals?" she asked him

"They are all napping and I told Sam about you know, and he said Sara is too."

"Yes, but I've only got three months left to go,"

"I know, too bad we can't have them on Halloween,"

Cassie rolled her eyes, "Dean Winchester you take that back, we got that Halloween party that night," she said playfully smacking him on the arm.

"I know, I can't wait either," he said.

"Well you will have to wait, where did your mom and the other women go?"

--

Dean watched her as she sat on the sofa, she seemed a bit protective of her stomach either that or she was feeling motherly, sometimes she stroked it to calm herself.

"Mom went with Ellen to get something, while Jo is outside playing with Kris she woke up half hour ago from her nap," Dean said

"I want to tell everybody about the babies," she said

"Okay," Dean said, "Dad, Bobby."

Cassie smiled at him, as they told them about the triplets.

"You going to have your hands full with seven kids," John told his son

"I know," Cassie replied, "I have also decided unless nature goes against us that I want to wait until Deanna is seven or eight before we try to have any more children."

"You got plenty for now," Bobby told them, "give her a break boy she's not a machine,"

"I know that, we both wanted them, and we're glad to have them," he said

"We are, I can't wait till Deanna starts first grade this fall and Jason starts kindergarten," Cassie grinned.

--

Bobby chimed in,"I do know what you mean, Ellen wants to adopt maybe or something cause she wants another one. I think you and Sarah are rubbing off on her," Bobby said.

John laughed he didn't think at their age anyone should be talking of more children but adoption was a different thing. He could imagine Ellen raising a child with every advantage that Jo missed out on.

"Why don't we go outside it rained while you were sleeping and it cooled down a lot," Dean said.

Cassie went with him while the others stayed behind in case the other kids woke up.

"Let's go for a walk," Cassie told him

"What? You need to sit down, so I think the pool might be the best place for us," he told her.

"I'm not helpless, Dean, plus I don't want to get wet again," she pouted.

"I know I just don't want you to exhausted yourself," he said

"I guess, but I prefer a small walk around the neighborhood," she said which he agree to do.

DCDCDC

That night everyone went outside after the second rain storm passed through. It was getting cool and they were all glad. Dean had brought fire works that he and his dad were going to set off for the kids to watch. When it was near dark they set them up, the anticipation of all the children could be felt in the air.

Dean and John sat with their wives, with Dean picked up Rachel and set her on the table with them. The older ones watched from the table where they had eaten earlier, their eyes were wide with excitement. John had Hunter with them. They all watched as the fire works went off lighting up the sky.

Mary looked at John, "I think I'm glad we did this," she said looking at their large family, "I wouldn't want it any other way,"

"I wouldn't either," John said pulling her closer to him as she rested her head on his shoulders as he kissed the top her head.

DCDCDC

Dean smiled at his sleeping wife, she'd fallen asleep again after watching the fireworks,. They'd decided to drive home so he took her to the van first sitting her in her seat, while his dad helped with the kids. When they were all buckled up "Can you watch them I gotta do something," Dean said going back inside the house. He went back in the room that he and Cassie had been in earlier to retrieve his jacket, Cassie still didn't get why he wore it even in the hot summer time. He placed a letter on the bed before leaving but almost ran into him mom.

"And what do you think you are doing," she asked him.

"Nothing, I forgot where I laid this," he said before giving her a hug, "I'll call when we get home, thanks for today it was wonderful," he told her then left with a wicked smile on his face.

"Bye, drive safe," John said as he shut the door.

"I always do, oh and dad, I finally got even," he said.

"What you talking about?" John asked

Dean waited till he was at the end the driveway to call his dad, "I got you and mom back for having sex in my car," he said.

_**John and Mary's bed room**_

Mary picked up the piece of paper that Dean had dropped, and started reading it.

_Hi mom, so if you're reading this then that means you're probably going to want to hurt me afterwards, but I finally got revenge for you and dad in the back seat of my car _she read as John came in the room.

He started reading it out loud_, Dad, I want you to know I had sex in your bed. Dean and Cassie Winchester admit to having sex in their parents' bed." _John read_, "I got to say this is better than I thought it would be, Love your naughty son and daughter in-law." _

It was signed Cassie Winchester yet again.

"Mary, I think we're going to have to get them back yet again," he said smiling,

"But how we do it this time?" she asked him.

"Their room of course," he said as he hugged her giving her a kiss afterwards.

DCDCDC

"Hey Cassie you remember that room where we made love today?" Dean asked.

"Yeah,"

"It was my parents' room," he said before she hit him,

"I'm going to kill you," she told him with a smile

"They're going to get us back," he added

"I know I'll think of something else that we can do to," Cassie told him before they fell asleep.

TBC

**AN: The next three part will be all Halloween because it is my favorite holiday :D Hope you enjoyed this and if you would can you review. I love them and any ideas you might have leave them for me there also :D**


	20. Halloween Part 1

**AN: Don't own The CW does. This chapter has been Beta Read. Thank you to Matchmaker131 you are so wonderful. :D Yet another Chapter of fun I'm taking requests for the next few chapters. Sorry it has taken so long, but life and college has got me really busy lately. Here is the first of three Halloween sections for Having Fun hope you enjoy. :D**

**Halloween Costume Shopping**

**(Part 1 of 3)**

**AN: There will be three parts to most Holiday Chapters I write. This is the Halloween Three part since Halloween is coming up and it is my favorite holiday even if it's not recognized as a day off. **

**AN2: The titles for the Halloween three part are Halloween Costume Shopping, Halloween Party, and Halloween Trick-or-Treat Time. **

Deanna Winchester woke up early on her second favorite day of the year besides Christmas, of course. She ran to her parents' room and knocked on the door. "Mommy, Daddy get up," she said

Dean sat up when he heard his oldest daughter at their door. He put on his lounge pants before going out the door, "Deanna it's four in the morning, what's the matter?"

"It's Halloween Eve, Eve, Eve," she said with a smile that filled her face.

"Dee Dee, you have to go back to bed, there are two hours until you need get up to get ready to school."

"Daddy, Mommy said we could go costume shopping for tomorrow," she said with a pout. The pout that normally would have helped her get her way with her Dad.

"Dee Dee the sun isn't even up baby, the sun has to come up before you can get up."

"I know, but its Halloween Eve Eve Eve so I can get up and go shopping with mommy," she insisted.

He put his finger up against his mouth as he encouraged her to hold down the noise level. Dean knew it was no use arguing with her so he took her back to her room, "Tell you what, I'll stay with you if you go back to sleep for few more hours," he said.

"No, it's Halloween Eve Eve Eve, daddy, time to get up, we have to make the jack-o-lanterns and decorate some more, go get the candy and all that."

Deanna stood beside the door as she watched him stare at her, but she wasn't moved from her stance. A true product of two stubborn parents.

Dean laid down with the hope that she would lie down also. Even though he knew that once she got an idea in her head it was somehow useless. Somewhere in between four and six he fell asleep, he hadn't meant too, but he'd been tired the night. He hadn't felt like having sex with Cassie he'd been so tired. Deanna however was still awake the entire time. She had lain down only long enough to make sure her dad was asleep. When he woke up Deanna was in her sibling's room and they were all jumping around and yelling as loud as they could.

DCDCDC

Dean heard the kids but went to check on Cassie to find her still asleep too.

"That's not fair," he said before he woke her up, "I'm fixing breakfast thought you'd like to know," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a few," she said with a smile before she sat up.

"You okay?" He leaned down to nuzzle her neck as she got tickles in her stomach at his touch.

"Yeah, just tired lately after all I'm two weeks past due."

Dean kissed her, "Stay in bed I'll bring you breakfast."

"I'm good Dean, after all I have take the kids Halloween shopping later on today."

--

"No I'll do it you just stay in bed and rest, that won't be until after school." He traced his hands over her stomach as he looked in her eyes.

"Dean I'm fine okay stop treating me like a baby," Cassie said pushing his hands away.

Dean picked her up and carried her down stairs ignoring her protest before he sat her in the chair, "Now stay here while I go bring the kids down," he said kissing her again.

"I'm sorry; I was just irritated," she said because she knew he only wanted the best for her.

"I know, no harm no foul, I can't wait to start over with these three," he told her while he rubbed her stomach by pulling her shirt up and kissing her stomach, "Do you still want a home birth?"

She nodded with a smile.

"Just checking," he said before he stood up.

--

"Okay now go get those energetic children of ours."

"Well they are under the age of six," Dean said with a smile. He was so proud of his children. Yes, they were boisterous but he loved them all.

"I can't believe that Deanna will be six this Christmas eve," Cassie said under her breath.

"I know," he said before leaving the room.

--

"Alright you four, play time is up time to go get ready for school for you two," he told the oldest ones.

"You are going to see Papa," he said to Rachel as well as Hunter.

"NO," they all screamed.

"Yes," he said, as he handed Deanna and Jason their school clothes, "Go get dressed you two and I'll drive you to school."

"In the Impala?" Jason asked.

"Yeah in the Impala," Dean told them, "Dad's coming to get you two," he told Hunter and Rachel who were still jumping on the bed, "Hey you two monkeys off the bed, you know the rules."

Rachel didn't listen, but Hunter got off the bed. "Daddy, look," Hunter said.

Dean turned to see Rachel was still bouncing.

"Rachel get off now," Dean insisted as he helped Hunter get dressed, "Rachel Winchester off now," he said a little louder, but she ignored him.

--

"Where ready for breakfast," Deanna said when she returned to the room with Jason. Dean tied Hunter's shoes before turning around to see that Rachel was still jumping, "That's it," he said going over to her to pick her up, "We need to have a little talk, you three go on down."

Rachel pouted as Dean sat down with her on the edge of the bed.

"No I sorry, Daddy," Rachel said as she sniffled. Her light brown eyes shown with unshed tears as she looked at her father. She wanted a bit of attention; it had been that way with her for a while.

"Sorry sweetie, but for the last two months you haven't been listening to me or your mom. I'm not going to spank you, but Rachel when I ask you to not do something that means stop okay."

She nodded, "Okay."

"You are a wonderful little girl and I know you know better, you used to behave a lot better. Your mom's not feeling well these days, so I need your help Ray."

"Yes daddy," she said with a small smile.

He kissed her cheek then tickled her arm.

"Are you going to be good or do I have to put you in time out?"

"No daddy," she said getting up, "Can I go eat?"

Dean smiled at the three half year old daughter, "Yeah go ahead."

Rachel went down stairs and unlike what Dean had hoped she started being the bad little girl again. As Dean came down stairs he could hear Cassie's voice. "Rachel Nicole Winchester what did I just say,"

Rachel was sitting in her chair beating on the table, "Okay Rachel what did I just ask you to do?" Dean asked her

"Not jump on the bed," she said.

Dean shook his head, in a way she had a point. On the other hand he was not convinced she had no idea the two were not connected. Disobeying was disobeying.

"No, I said that you needed to obey your mom and me."

"Oh," she said stopping what she was doing.

Cassie raised her eyebrows as she eyed her disobedient child. "Time out for you little Miss, Dean put her in the chair facing the wall."

Dean hesitated as he picked Rachel up from the chair, "Daddy NO, I will be good, Daddy NO," she screamed as the other kids looked on.

Dean looked pleadingly at Cassie. Cassie shook her head , then mouthed too bad for her in Dean's direction. Rachel cried the entire time she sat facing the wall in the punishment chair. All the other kids had been advised to ignore her and eat their breakfast.

Dean moved Rachel from the chair as the others went to get their things.

"Go ahead and eat, okay," he said.

"Okay Daddy," she replied with a frown and a pout.

Dean shrugged as he went off to make sure the kids were doing what they had been instructed to do.

DCDCDC

Dean dropped the older kids off at school before going to the garage. He had a lot paper work to finish before going home that afternoon and he'd told his mom not to let Cassie go shopping without him. He didn't want anything to happen to her. He worried about her more since her due date had come and gone without the babies being delivered.

DCDCDC

After school was out, Cassie picked the kids up and went to the store with them. She let each of them pick out their own so they would feel a bit grown up.

"I want to be a hunter mommy," Hunter said looking around.

"I want to be Hannah Montana," Rachel said to their mom.

"I want to be a Witch," Deanna said, but Jason never once spoke up.

"So Jason what do you want to be," Cassie asked.

"I want to be Daddy," he said.

Cassie smiled as she looked at her eldest son.

"You can't be daddy, only daddy can be daddy," Rachel said, "And you're not him,"

"Now Rachel if he wants to dress like your dad he can," Cassie said picking out all the costumes since the ones they wanted were all too high up to reach,

Afterward Cassie spoke to Jason, "I can let you wear one your dad's old shirt and I'm sure I can find something else for you."

Cassie looked around for a few minutes as her brood followed while they carried their costumes the best they could.

"How's this, your dad wears camouflage sometimes," Cassie said.

"Okay," Jason said with a smile taking it.

DCDCDC

It was after five when Dean arrived back at his parent's house to pick up the kids only to find that Cassie had taken the kids to the store after all.

"I'm going to get her," he headed to the costume store where he found them right away, "You know something Mrs. Cassandra Winchester," Dean said giving her a kiss, "You were supposed to wait for me at home." Cassie grimaced Dean had driven all the way to the mall to find them, it wasn't a quick trip from where they lived. Thankfully she could tell he wasn't upset only concerned.

"Do I ever listen?" she asked before she kissed him while at the same time kept an eye out on the kids.

"No you don't," Dean said as he kissed her with each word, "So what have they chosen?"

--

"Hunter is going as a hunter," Cassie said showing him the costume, "I think that Rachel is going as Hannah Montana, Deanna is going as a Witch, while Jason is going as his daddy. He wants to be like you so much," she said with a smile, "I am going as your favorite Slayer, well a pregnant slayer," she said jokingly.

"If you're finally going as Buffy the Vampire Slayer then I'm going as Angel," he said with a smirk and a gleam in his hazel green eyes.

Dean took a turn looking after the little ones who looks as though they could be up to something while the parents chatted.

"You going as Angel mm, I'm glad I decided to go Buffy then, but you're supposed to be a cowboy,"

"I'll be Angel at the party and I'll be the cowboy during trick-treating."

"Okay we got a deal, now let's get the munchkins home," she said as she reached for Rachel's hand.

Dean picked Jason and Deanna up letting Cassie take the other two's hands on the way to the checkout counter.

"I'll take Deanna and Jason since their car seats are still in here," Dean said as they situated things in the car once they were outside.

"Can you take Rachel too?" she asked seeing their other daughter's seat in the car too,

"Yeah," he said, "She been giving you trouble?" he asked as he remembered her earlier behavior.

"No, it's just I'm getting tired and it's a forty minute drive to the house," Cassie said.

"Hold on," Dean said, before he took out his cell phone and called Sam, "Hey bro where are you at them moment?"

"Coming out my office," Sam said as he pointed the remote toward his car in the parking garage.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure what do you need?" Sam asked him

"Can you come pick up the Impala and drive it home for me, Cass isn't feeling well and I'm not letting her drive," Dean said as he looked over at Cassie who had no idea what was going on.

"Yeah, I have to pick Sara up then I'll be there," he said

"Thanks,"

"Yeah, no problem."

They switched the seats again before they took off in the larger vehicle and left the Impala for Sam to drive back.

DCDCDC

Dean drove to get food so Cassie wouldn't have to cook. Afterward he went to the candy mart so they could get Halloween candy. He bought himself an extra large bag of peanut M&M's and started eating them as he walked out the store. Deanna saw him with the bag and put her hand out as soon as he was back inside 

the car. He had to pass out pieces because of his error in judgment, though Cassie frowned since no one had eaten dinner.

They arrived home to find Sam waiting for his ride.

"Thanks for doing me the favor, hey, you need a lift?"

"No, Sarah's coming to get me once she picks up the kids from her aunt's house," Sam said, "Cassie you looking beautiful."

Sam smiled at his brother and sister in law.

"And how I love that lie," she said hugging him, "Thanks for picking up Dean's other baby, I just didn't feel well enough to drive," she added.

"You are pregnant and overdue, of course you don't feel good. Do you feel up to the party tomorrow night? " he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine but, I'm going inside and to bed," she said as she touched his shoulder as she went up stairs.

--

Sam knew that Dean would need help with the four kid since they were already heading toward the swing set, "Go head, I'll help your husband out," Sam said grabbing Hunter before he could run passed him, "Dean you get Rachel and I'll get these two."

"Okay, where is Jason?" he asked before he saw both Rachel and Jason.

The two of them walked slowly but steadily in the direction of the back yard.

"Okay thanks Sammy," Dean said, "Jason, Rachel house now."

Jason came without hesitation, but Rachel didn't, "No daddy five minutes," she said as she went to the slide.

"I'll go get her, just take them inside," he said as he sighed on the way to get his little girl.

He had hoped her earlier punishment would have helped her see she was not going to always have her way.

"Alright Rachel you got exactly one minute to be inside that house, I am tired and your mom isn't feeling well, so come on," he told her.

"NO," she screamed at him crossing her arms and sitting with her back facing the slid. She sat a little too close to the edge and luckily Dean saw that she was going to hurt herself. He ran over to her grab her before she hit the ground. She was crying by this point she'd gotten scared and Dean didn't yell at her for what she'd done instead he sat down on the slide to speak with her.

"You okay Sweetie?"

"No daddy, I'm scared and I was a bad girl," she said with a frown.

"Honey, I know you're scared and you were naughty again. I'm just glad that you're okay now, alright," he said.

Rachel nodded as she dried her eyes as she allowed Dean to carry her inside. Cassie was in the kitchen and she'd seen what had happened, "Thank you for being you," she said when she saw him.

"I'm going to take her to our room for a bath," he said hugging Cassie with his other hand, "And I'll try my damnedest to stop any thing that wants to hurt them," he said before he took Rachel upstairs.

DCDCDC

After everybody was in bed and Sam was gone, Dean went into the bedroom "Want to try sex again?" he asked her.

"I know it's supposed to help but so far it hasn't, No, I don't feel like doing anything Dean. I might just sit at the party the entire time, but now I just want to lay here with my husband and hope that when I wake up tomorrow that our babies want to come out," she said.

Dean got in the bed and rubbed her stomach after taken their clothes off. He knew it make her feel better when he caressed her even without sex.

It was two am when Dean woke up again. After going to the bathroom, he sighed wishing that Cassie could have their babies right away. He could only imagine the frustration of waiting to deliver it was certainly worse for her than for the rest of the family though they were all a bit on edge from the anticipation.


	21. Halloween Part 2

**AN: Don't own The CW does. This chapter has been Beta Read. Thank you to Matchmaker131 you are so wonderful. :D Yet another Chapter of fun I'm taking requests for the next few chapters. Sorry it has taken so long, but life and college has got me really busy lately. Here is the first of three Halloween sections for Having Fun hope you enjoy. :D**

**Chapter 21**

**Halloween Party**

**(Part 2 of 3)**

Cassie woke up feeling a lot better few days later after staying home from work for the last two days, she went and got the kids up, and dressed with breakfast on the table even before Dean made any moves to get up.

Dean walked downstairs about six thirty to find all four kids screaming and yelling about Halloween, "What's this I hear about Halloween?" he asked as he took his seat.

"That it is in two days," Cassie said, "I told Deanna that they could wear the costumes to the party tonight if they were good."

"You feeling better I see."

"Lot better, I think it was the food I had had for dinner the day before yesterday, just didn't agree with me or the babies," she told him with a kiss.

"You want orange juice or coffee?"

"Coffee, what kind of question is that?" he asked before she handed him a cup.

"You know I won't drink orange juice because it tastes funny."

"You say that about all things that are good for you," Cassie said with a smile,

"Not true, you taste wonderful in my mouth and you're good for me."

Cassie blushed, "Smart ass," she whispered to him as he stood beside her at the counter.

"You know I am, but as you do say my love, not in front of the kids," Dean said before he gave her a quick kiss.

"When we get to go to party, mommy?" Hunter asked.

"In few hours, baby," Cassie told him

"MOMMY," Jason yelled out

"Jason, indoor voice," Dean insisted with a look toward his son who only yelled because he wanted all the attention for himself.

"Mommy," he said little quieter.

"Yes," Cassie said looking at their oldest son.

"Rachel is kicking me, can I hit her back?" he asked with a sad look on his little 

face.

"No," Cassie said, "Rachel Nicole stop kicking your brother."

They continued eating breakfast and afterwards Cassie got the kids to help her make the cookies, cakes, and other holiday decorated food. She arranged the ingredients on the table so they could reach them. Hunter grabbed the spoon so he could do the stirring while Cassie but some of the bags of chocolate and sprinkles in front of Rachel and Jason. Deanna was doing her on thing with the extra flower as she put it on the table. Dean had gone outside after breakfast to work on their cars for a little while.

"Mommy look," Deanna said, to Cassie but her attention was on who didn't understand the idea of putting the ingredients in the bowls. She kept from throwing the cookie mix onto Hunter, "Mommy," Deanna repeated before she got up to leave the kitchen.

Dean came in the house from changing the oil in the vehicles to find his five year old daughter sitting on the stairs with tears in her eyes. He wasn't sure what was wrong so he sat down with her. He knew that if Deanna was crying something was wrong, because that wasn't like her.

"What's the matter?" Dean asked picking her up to allow her sit in his lap.

"They won't pay attention to me," she said wiping her eyes, "I just wanted mommy to see my ghost, but she wouldn't look," Deanna said

"Well how about you show me your ghost," Dean said before he carried his daughter in the kitchen.

"There you are," Cassie said, "where did you go?"

"Daddy," Deanna said with a pout, her feelings were hurt.

In such a large household it was easy to be left out, though it wasn't on purpose or the fault of the parents.

"She felt left out and left the fun," Dean said before he set her down on the stool then wiped her tears, "What you say you tell mommy about your ghost now?" Dean asked.

"I want to go to my room," Deanna said, "I don't want to do this anymore daddy."

Cassie felt bad that her daughter felt excluded from the fun they were having, but she allowed her to go on up to her room. "Go head,"

"Thank you," she said before she ran up the kitchen stairs.

"I'll go keep her company for a bit, you keep playing with the desserts I mean kids," Dean said, "The cookies look good enough to eat," he said before he grabbed a couple.

"Thank you," Cassie said even though she still felt bad.

Deanna pretended to be hard to please and little standoffish like her father but she was only a little girl who needed all the love they could give her. Sometimes Cassie worried about having so many children someone was bound to feel left out from time to time. She was glad they were going to wait to try to have more.

"Mommy look," Rachel said distracting Cassie yet again.

_**That night**_

Cassie and Dean arrived at Sam and Sara's place to find the party had already started. They had had a few delays which wasn't unusual with their large brood. Deanna had refused to come at first after feeling left out that morning, but after some quality time with her dad she was okay again. The second problem had been a slight debate on costumes, but everything worked out and they were at the party. It was the day before Halloween. Sam and Sara had decided they would have their get together then instead of Halloween night. Since their wedding had been on Halloween night. It hadn't been their original plan but things kept happening so they just picked a date and it would up being that date.

Dean helped Cassie out of the van before getting the kids out.

"I'm going to sit on the porch," Cassie said before going up the steps leading to the large porch which held a swing.

Dean was glad she didn't argue with him like earlier, he only wanted the best for her and the three babies and the over due factor was killing them all. He knew Cassie had to be miserable but when he pointed out the fact had been rewarded with a glare and an 'I'll do what the Sam hell I want to do' from her earlier. Of course he was only trying to help, but no she had taken it the wrong way.

After all the kids were out he took them to Sarah to watch them for a moment while he went to talk with Cassie.

"I'm sorry that I got upset with you today," she said before she leaned against him, "I guess I just want these babies out of me and the fact that our doctor said that it might be another week because she miscalculated the conception date is killing me. I want to see our children now," Cassie confessed as she took his hand, "I am thankful that you are concerned."

"I know you are?" he said as she massaged her swollen stomach, "I should be thanking you, Cas," Dean said, "After all you're the one that has to carry our children and you do it with grace and humor most of the time."

Dean had to smirk; he didn't know what he had done to be so lucky. He knew he wasn't always nice or fun but she put up with him. He didn't mind if she was a bit hormonal at times, she had every right to be.

"You are a wonderful husband, you know that," Cassie said with a smile before she claimed his mouth which made him moan as she sucked his tongue into her mouth. Her hand went into his hair as he leaned in close to run his hand over her back.

"Soon as we can make love after I give birth I'm going to bend you over the Impala," she said.

"Aren't I supposed to tell you that?" Dean asked with a grin, "But yes, I will let you fuck me on the hood my other baby," he said in little more than a whisper.

Unfortunately they didn't realize little ears were listening.

"Daddy said a bad word," Hunter said as he came up behind them, "Can I say it too?"

"NO," both parents told him in a stern voice.

"And stop cursing in front of them," Cassie said giving Dean a warning look though she had started it.

"Oh so I can't, but when your mom tells you that you should have a c-section you mumble F that under your breath?" Dean asked pulling her closer as Hunter sat in front of them.

"Bit my, a double s," Cassie said before she picked Hunter up to sit him into Dean's lap, "So what can we do for you?" Cassie asked the little boy.

"I don't want to stay in there," he said nuzzling up to his dad before he closed his eyes.

"I think he's tired," Cassie said as she rubbed Hunter's forehead making sure he didn't have a fever or anything.

"He has been up all day Cas," Dean said, "He refused to take a nap since Rachel wouldn't and he couldn't sleep that well last night, I might go borrow Sam and Sarah's bed and lay with him for a while," he said.

"I'll go with you too," Cassie replied letting Dean help her up before he carried their sleeping son to Sam's room.

T_**wo hours later**_

At close to seven o'clock the grown ups allowed the kids to go door to door inside the house knocking on each one asking for candy. It was fun and in the end most the kids were worn down in little time. Dean and Cassie had fallen asleep in the bedroom with Hunter oblivious to everything until Mary came looking for her oldest child. She opened the bedroom door assuming they were still sleeping as Sam had mentioned earlier. She could only smile when she saw Dean and Cassie with their arms wrapped around Hunter while he slept snuggled between them.

"So much for the Halloween party," she said before she left the room again.

Dean finally woke up at about nine that night after he heard the door open, "What time is it?" he asked

Sam told him in a whisper, "Your children are set up in different rooms with ours. You can stay there Sarah and I can stay in the guest room, no need to wake them two up," Sam said before he grabbed a few things then departed the room again.

"Thanks," Dean said before he pulled his over due wife closer as well as his sleeping son too.

**AN: The next chapter for the Halloween section will be up soon. Also just a tease here. Cassie will be having the tripplets soon and it starts during the Halloween section and is carried over to it's own chapter. Now can you please hit the blue button at the bottom and review Thanks to those who have reviewed you are all wonderful. **


	22. Halloween Part 3

**Sorry for the delay it's been crazy for a while on my front. Also i didn't know i had this chapter ready sorry for that. My beta is Matchmaker 131 like always and she is so wonderful. Chapter 23 is being posted too. R&R**

**Chapter 22**

**DC having fun**

**Halloween Trick-or-Treat Time**

**(Part 3 of 3)**

Dean got up early Halloween morning and left Sam a note of thanks before taking his family home . He wanted to sleep forever, but that wasn't possible and five minutes into the drive all the kids were awake, but some how he managed to keep them quiet so they didn't wake up Cassie.

"I'll let you watch the DVD when we get home, just go back to sleep," Dean said, "It's too early for you to be up," he said as he looked out the window, "The sun isn't even up yet."

"Okay," Deanna said before snuggling back down against the blanket that was wrapped around her and her siblings following suit.

**Four hours later**

Dean had taken the day off and closed the garage for Halloween since it was also Sam and Sarah's anniversary. The plans for the day included trick or treating with the kids then returning for the small celebration anniversary. It was anyone's guess if things would go as they all hoped, that is simply and without baby drama.

Dean got up at nine o'clock to find Deanna already up and eating breakfast in the kitchen. She sat quietly at the table while she at cereal and in front of her was the orange juice. Dean's heart lurched, his little girl was so grown up it frightened him at times.

"I made my own breakfast, Daddy," she said with a smile.

"Yes you did," Dean said giving her a kiss on the cheek, "I see You are the only one up." he asked

"Yep," Deanna said with a dimpled grin as she continued to eat.

Her wavy hair was in a messy pony tail, it looked as though she had tried to comb it first but ended up maybe using her hand to bring her thick hair to one spot. Then she had used a fluffy scunci. Dean could only smile that she made an effort, she usually let her mother do her hair. None of that mattered to Dean she was still his beautiful little girl.

Dean sat down beside her, "Can I eat with you?" he asked

"Yeah, daddy you can have breakfast with me," she said with a smile, "I made a little too much, you can help me eat it."

--

Dean got another spoon and helped his oldest eat her breakfast, "I'll get my own juice though," he said after few bites.

"I'll get it for you," Deanna said before going to the refrigerator and retrieving the carton before bringing it back to the table.

At the same time, Dean quickly got up to get a cup.

"You didn't have to do that," Dean said, "You're not still feeling left out are you?" he asked before he poured his juice.

"No, Jason came in my room this morning and went to sleep cause he had a bad dream and didn't want to tell you or mommy since the new babies haven't been born. He just wanted a hug Daddy then he was okay," Deanna said.

--

Dean felt guilty that he hadn't been there for his son, but he was glad that Deanna was helping them out, though he wished she didn't have to she was too young to take on that role.

"Next time he has a bad dream don't worry about bothering us okay?" he asked.

"Its okay Daddy, he didn't want you or mommy he wanted me," Deanna said, "I guess it like you and Uncle Sammy," she said as though it was a fact.

--

"I guess that's okay," Dean said patting her on the back as they shared the bowl, "Thank you again, how about after breakfast and the other kids have eaten you and I go for a drive, just like we used to?" he asked.

"Can Jason come with us? He gets sad sometimes Daddy. At school during recess he sits by himself and when I come over he sometimes doesn't want to talk."

"Okay," Dean said hesitantly, before she continued as she put her spoon down.

"He doesn't want to read, but he loves it when the teacher reads to him, least that's what he told me, " Deanna said.

--

Dean was worried Jason loved books that wasn't like him, he defiantly had to look into what his daughter was telling him, "I'll have to talk to his teacher Monday," Dean said, "I'm going to go get your siblings up, can you set the table for me?" he asked letting her finish the last few bites.

--

"Okay daddy," she said putting her bowl in the sink before pulling a few more out of the cabinet that was just for the kids, it held their bowls, cups, spoons and other things they might need in case they wanted something to eat or drink before their parents got up. Dean had forbidden Deanna from using anything that was electric or gas related. Thankfully she had understood the first time and hadn't done anything like that. Although normally he or Cassie was up in time to feed the children, since they were the parents.

Deanna took after him that much was true, she was a loner and sometimes didn't want to be around anybody, but Jason was starting to become like her and that was defiantly not a good sign.

After Dean took Deanna and Jason on their drive they all returned to the house to help with the preparations for the party that night. Cassie noticed right away that the children were wired. She eyed Dean with a frown. She assumed he must have given them something sweet. Dean approached her with a grin before he kissed her neck and moved his hands around her waist.

"Don't start," she said though she couldn't' help but to smile, "Did you give those two something sweet while you were gone?"

"Uh."

"Uh?"

"We may have had some chocolate malts," he said with a dimpled smirk.

Cassie groaned, how did she ended up with an extra kid when she thought she had a husband?

"Forgive me?" he said in her ear though it felt like a tickle as he breathed near her.

She shook her head as he moved away to go check on what his youngest ones had been up to while he was away.

Rachel and Hunter had both drawn, with help, a haunted house with trees and stick figures of their family outside of the house. Cassie raved over the pictures as she encouraged them.

Deanna was excited as she sat down to draw a haunted house with her Dean standing beside it with a gun. When they asked her why she'd drawn that type of picture since she knew nothing of her father's past, she shrugged. She told them it was just a drawing and they believed it because they didn't want to think there was any other reason.

--

Jason sat down and began to draw pumpkins and Jack-o-lanterns with funny faces. Often they had noticed that he took after his Uncle Sam because he was an excellent artist even at his young age. The little boy seemed in his element as the pencils flew across the page. Oddly enough the parents found Jason's talent to be a gift but did not question why as they had with Deanna. Later on they would wish they had considered it more.

--

To round out the Halloween activities, Dean and Cassie also drew few pictures and they all hung them on the bulletin board that was on one entire section of a wall in the living room. "There," Cassie said as Dean hugged her.

"It looks beautiful, just like you," he said nuzzling at her neck before kissing a spot on her neck that had become sensitive since becoming pregnant. He hadn't understood it, but took advantage of it.

"Dean," Cassie said with a smile before she closed her eyes then relaxed into his embrace, "I love you all."

"Me too," Dean said rubbing her swollen stomach, "One week and you'll be having these babies and I think it's safe to say that I'll give you a break for a while," he said with a smile before kissing her again.

--

Several Hours later,

Sam and Sarah were ready by the time Dean and Cassie got to their house. They decided to go trick or treating early so they could get home early with the young ones. Cassie was glad to hear it since the kids were bouncing off the wall with excitement. She could only imagine how they would be if they someone ate more sweets before they were done. She feared for her sanity but she had to confess they all looked pretty cute.

--

They went from house to house yelling Trick or Treat as they knocked on doors. It was all in good fun though Sam was not a fan and Dean only wanted his children to be normal. Dean figured if normal was dressing up once a year to give his kids a kick and for them to smile their little dimpled smiles at him then he was all game. At several homes, they children ran into other kids from school they all yelled their hellos and waved.

--

"You're so adorable," an older lady said giving out candy to them all, "Take care them, cowboy," she said to Dean who was decked out from head to toe in cowboy duds. He wore a cowboy hat which was solid black with a leather strap going around. His shirt was denim with studs as trim like most cowboy styled shirt. Dean also wore cowboy style chaps over his jeans with the fringe going down the sides. The boots were also like the old west version with spurs on the back of the heel.

"I will, ma'am," Dean said with a tip of his hat.

--

Cassie couldn't wait to get Dean in their bed. She'd almost jumped him when he had gotten dressed that day. The outfit he wore turned her on so much, if she were a cat she would have been in heat at that moment. She placed her hand in his as they walked to the next house.

"You look so yummy," she said in his ear, "I could eat you up."

"Nice to hear Buffy," he replied with a smirk.

Cassie wore a blonde wig as well as a fake sword on her back. Dean insisted earlier Dean had told her that she had to keep the costume till after they could have sex again, he wanted to enjoy his fantasy with the costume she wore and she wanted to do the same with his, both his, the cowboy one the one he'd worn the night before at the party when he'd gone as Angel.

The area was a small neighborhood with about twelve houses on Dean's parents' street.

Sam and Sarah were going door to door also, but were going to meet them at the last one.

"You okay?" Dean asked when she bit down on her lip.

"Yeah I'm fine," Cassie said trying to hide the wave of pain that hit her again, "Dean, I think I'm in labor," she said, "but I want them to have fun," she said her stubbornness coming out like always.

Dean called Sam and he took the kids with him and Sarah while Dean and Cassie went to John and Mary's house, after all it was closest and after the last bad experience at the hospital Cassie was refusing to give birth in the hospital, they'd almost mixed up her and another woman.

Sam and Sarah let the kids have half hour more of fun as they visited few more houses one block over hoping it would be enough time for Dean to deliver the triplets.

"I'm so glad that I'm only having one," Sarah said with a smile as she held Sam's hand.

"I'm not as demanding," Sam joked kissing his wife on the forehead watching as the kids knocked on the door.

"I think that after we have one more after this baby, I want to stop," Sarah said, "I know you want a large family like Dean does, but for me five is plenty,"

"I know, and you don't even have to do that,"

"I want another boy, and we're having a girl again, so I want one more boy," Sarah said.

"Okay then one more then I could always do the you know," Sam said

"No, I might change my mind again, so no drastic measures." Sarah said as they went to yet another house.

The night ended with the kids going with Sam and Sarah to their house Sam driving one vehicle and Sarah the other. The kids went to sleep after changing into their pajamas they'd get to eat few pieces of candy the next day, but for now bed was the best option because they were all worn down after visiting twenty houses.


	23. The Tripplets Birth

**Beta is Matchmaker 131 I hope you all enjoy and sorry for the delay, it's been little crazy around here. Finally Cassie has the tripplets. The next chapter will be up as soon as i can finish and send to beta. R&R**

**Chapter 23**

**The Birth of Triplets **

**(Cassie has the babies finally)**

"Hey mom," Dean said as he opened the door to his parent's home, "The babies decided to come a week early," he said before he led Cassie to the bedroom that they had downstairs, "Can you help me?" he asked Mary who had begun to hover.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Well call our doctor first," he said handing her the number, "Ask dad to bring me some water, towels and what else do I need?" he asked Cassie.

"Scissors to cut the cord," she said as she continued her breathing a routine she knew by heart, though she wasn't in that much pain, so far.

"Also extra sheets so I can move her after the water breaks, I also need you to fill the bath tub for me if you could, she learned how to give birth underwater this time so it would be easier," Dean said with confidence.

"No," Cassie said, "I think it is better here,"

"Okay," Dean said

It was few minutes more before she went into full labor which did not give them time to change the sheets because as soon as her water broke the babies came out.

Dean cut the cord of their first child then held him up, "I think this is Alexander Nathan," Dean said handing him to his mom to clean him off before placing him into the crib in a blanket as the little cried out for the first time.

Next came their newest daughter. "Here's our little girl," Dean said with the proud papa smile as he handed her to his mom, "Marisa Diane is her name." Mary wrote it on the wrist band that their doctor had given them.

"You're not crying or trying to kill me, though I'm glad of, thank God you have a high tolerance to pain," he joked with Cassie as she rolled her eyes at him, as they waited for their next son to be born.

"I think he wants to stay in me," Cassie said as she stroked her stomach gently hoping it would help.

It's not like he could get lost in there the others made it out fine," Dean said with a smirk before Mary shook her head in his direction.

Mary smiled at her daughter in law, "You married him," she said at Cassie's latest eye roll.

Dean looked down to see everything was okay but nothing was out of the ordinary he took her hand with his none gloved one then squeezed, "He's just late, like his dad is sometimes," he joked before he told Cassie to start pushing after her newest contraction.

It was few minutes before the baby appeared having taken his time. The little boy screamed with no encouragement as he arrived head first like the ones before him. He was complaining at having to leave the warm confinement he had known all along. Dean gave him up to Cassie so she could hold him, "Bryson, um what should his middle name be?" Dean asked.

--

"How does Bryson Mitchell sound?" Mary asked, "It was your grandfather's first name on your dad's side, he was the one that helped John and I get together."

"Then I like it," Dean said, "Bryson Mitchell, Marisa Diane and Alexander Nathan Winchester."

He said with a smile before he kissed his wife, "I love you and thank you for these three beautiful additions," he said. Dean sat down to allow his mother to take Bryson who had stopped crying and begun to look up and strained to hear the voices, while they held the other two.

"We'll have to take them to the doctor tomorrow morning for their check up," Cassie said as Dean began to clean up before Cassie stood long enough for Mary to finally changed the sheets. Cassie leaned heavily on her husband as he looked at her in awe. He felt more than lucky to have her in his life.

"You two just rest and I'll watch over these three," Mary said with a smile, after she completed her task.

"You better not try anything either Dean or I will not let you in here with her again," Mary threatened.

"I promise I'll behave, and she will have the break she needs."

"Thank you, Dean," Cassie said as she held their daughter as Dean took their son.

"Yes, that is three girls and four boys," Dean said bring his son to him as he held him close to his heart.

"Enough for a baseball team," Cassie said with a grin.

"That was the plan right?" Dean asked as though he might be serious.

"If you weren't so damn cute, Dean Winchester," she said as she shook her head again though she couldn't stop smiling.

Cassie smiled as Dean watched over them that night he refused to move from his spot until Cassie pulled him to the bed to allow him hold her. "I think that if we do decided to have more children we should possible look into adoption like Ellen and Bobby are doing," she said, "I think it is only fair."

"Sam and Sarah have thought about that too," Dean said, "I would like that, if that would make you happy that is."

"I love having your babies, but there so many children are out there with no real home and love that we have to give."

Dean could only look at her in awe. He reached to stroke her face.

"Okay, but don't we have to have a license or something?"

"That's why I said look into it, silly, now kiss me before I have to hurt you," Cassie said before she claimed his mouth making him moan as she cupped him through his jeans.

"You do love to torture me don't you?" Dean said after the kiss before he snuggled up beside her for a few hours rest before the feedings began.


	24. Dean Has An Accident part 1

**Chapter 25**

**Dean and Cassie having fun**

Dean had decided to go out with Sam to ride dirt bikes. They had done it a few times when they were younger and Dean had done it couple times when he needed cash and quick. It was going to be a fun day Cassie had decided to stay home with their children and his mom and dad was spending the day also. It was like a huge fun day. Sarah was also staying with her and Sam's kids. They all had plans to meet later and have a cook out.

--

Dean borrowed their dad's truck so they could get the dirt bikes on the back and not have to use the trailer for them. He double checked to make sure he had the helmets and other safety equipment. They unloaded the stuff once they got there and after checking all the stuff on the bikes again Dean got on and started his.

"Yes," he said with a smile, "boy have I missed you,"

"So that your second mistress?" Sam joked

"Who's the first?" Dean asked.

"The car of course after all that was where you were born wasn't it." Sam said joking.

"Whatever, so you ready to do this or what?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, but let's not race I won't to have fun for now."

"Fine by me," Dean said, "I'll meet you back in an hour or I'll call yah if I get here first."

"Hour I thought you wanted to ride for two hours?" Sam asked

"I do, but I still won't to race your Giant ass."

--

Sam started his bike up and they took off going down the hill side. Dean needed to have a little fun Sam thought, after all lately Dean having seven kids had to be hard on him. Besides, Dean had been working for the last month straight without having one day off; he even went in to do paper work on Sundays now. Sam didn't think it was good, more than likely Dean was going to get fed up soon because that's all he was doing. That was one the reasons that Sam asked him to come. The second was that Cassie and Dean had been arguing a lot since the triplets had been born. Cassie thought that Dean was being to smothering of her and the kids and he thought he was doing things right. It was getting on everybody's nerves. That was sort of why Sam wanted to talk to Dean. He'd wait till they finished up and was heading back before saying anything.

--

Sam was coming up the next hill not even paying attention when he heard something from behind him. He turned around going back in that direction. When he got closer to the creek area he found Dean's bike crashed in the ditch and Dean lying on the other side of the creek.

"Dean," Sam said cutting off his bike and going to his brother, "you okay?" he asked

"Shit, my leg I think it's broke or something, I hit the root up there," he said as he pointed, "I didn't see the damn thing sticking out. The tire hit it full speed and I flipped the bike." Dean said as he held his leg.

"I'll go get the truck just stay still," Sam said, "I might have to splint it when I get back."

"I'm fine, how's the bike?" he asked

"The front end is totaled you'll have to replace the tire and the wheel before we can ride again. That is if Cassie doesn't kill me and you both." Sam said before going to get the truck.

--

When Sam got back Dean had pulled himself up the hill halfway so he was out of the water. It was November and he didn't think that the snow that was still on the banks of the creek would help him much. Sam helped him into the truck before he put the bikes on the back.

After they checked Dean in at the hospital Sam went to call their mom to tell her what happened.

"He's okay right?" Mary asked a little worried about her son.

"Yes Mom he's fine, I don't think he'll be on his feet for few weeks though his leg might be broken but we will see. That's what Dean thinks he hasn't seen the doctor yet. I just hope it's not broke."

"You and me both," Mary said, "call me when you know anything," she said before the good byes.

--

"Who was that?" John asked.

"Sam isn't going to tell Cassie but Dean got hurt on the bike, he hit a tree root that was farther out than he thought and he got thrown from the bike, they're at the ER now. Dean thinks he broke his leg, they haven't seen the doctor yet though."

"Here's hoping he didn't break anything, Cassie would have a duck if he did." John said.

"What are we going to do with those two boys, well now men?" Mary asked leaning into John before he held her close to his chest.

"We can't ground them they are too old, but maybe their wives can punish them instead," Johns said with a twinkle in his eyes before he gave her a kiss, "I'm just glad we stopped at two kids, I would have loved more, but with the two we got it's like having four or five."

Mary couldn't help but laugh at that. It was true even has children they'd been wild and crazy. "I think if we'd had more kids Dean and Sam would have found a way to out shadow them just out of spite," she said

"I think you are right."

--

It took an hour until a doctor actually took Dean in to a room and there were only eight people waiting. They had done the x-rays first the doctor still needed to look him over and speak with him, however. Dean was not a patient person, but he couldn't stand up because it hurt too much. Even for a guy that had had six broken ribs and a fractured shoulder when he'd been thirteen after a fight with a demon hadn't gone well. He had stayed in the waiting room for five hours that night with his mom and dad. Sam had been at Bobby's. After that incident he couldn't do anything for a month.

--

"Okay Dean your x-rays show that you didn't break your leg, but you did fracture one the bones, it's not a deep fracture though," the doctor said once they were situated in the room.

"That's good right?" Dean asked

"Yes, that mean you will be back to normal life in a month if you take it easy."

The doctor who was an older Caucasian gentleman spoke with Dean several more moments about care of his cast and how to be careful.

--

"Thank God," Sam said letting out a breath, when Dean told him after he came back to the waiting area, "If you had been did worse Cassie would killed us." he said

"I can deal with her," Dean said, "In a few minutes they are going to put a cast on my leg so it can heal I'll be good to go after that."

Sam rolled his eyes as he sat back in the small chair.

"I'll be here when you get back," he said as he saw the nurse walking toward them.

"Okay Sammy you promise me you won't call Cassie or say one word while I am gone?"

"I promise, Dean, but Mom knows I had to tell her."

Dean groaned before getting up, he used the crutches the doctor gave him as he followed the petite brunette nurse.

--

It was almost an hour before he returned to find Sam reading a magazine. "Should have known you'd get black," Sam said when he saw Dean walk in with his usually cockiness sporting a rocker style cast on his leg, Sam shook his head as he got up, "You ready?"

"Yeah," Dean said.

--

Cassie was happy to see Dean and Sam coming back, she felt bad about the argument she had with Dean that morning about family issues. Their main stress was money and they needed to budget but Dean thought the ideas was crazy. He wanted to give his children everything he didn't have and he believed his working a lot of hours should cover that, besides she worked too. He didn't see the problem. Soon after the disagreement Dean left with Sam. Cassie hadn't felt they had solved anything by yelling and his abrupt departure.

--

She went outside to meet them but stopped short when she saw Dean wasn't driving the truck, something was wrong she could feel it. She just knew it and when Dean got out the truck she wanted to hurt him. She had specifically told him not to get hurt.

"Hey Cass," he said as he managed to get out of the truck with a bit of dignity despite the pain.

He hated to see disappointment on her face. He sighed.

"You got hurt I see," she said as she eyed him suspiciously.

Part of her wanted to hug him and say it was okay she understood he hadn't meant to get hurt the other part of her wanted to strangle him for his carelessness. He needed to work and she mostly wanted to scream.

"I ...uh… fractured my leg. There was a damn root sticking too far out the ground and I got thrown from the bike I'll be fine in a month," he rambled as she walked silently beside him toward the door.

--

Sam finally decided to get out of the truck he watched them as they were about to go inside and felt Dean might need some back up. He walked up behind them.

"You two doing okay?" Sam asked.

Cassie looked back at him with a frown that said _weren't you leaving_.

"Yeah, but what about now, Dean who's going to take care the garage?" she asked.

She couldn't stop herself she was mad and it hurt because he was a good father but the money was important in a family with seven kids.

They all stopped walking, Sam stood a bit behind them, in case things got really bad.

"Um maybe you two could chat about after Dean's takes a nap."

They both looked at him and he raised his eyebrows, and then shrugged.

"Sam we got this," Cassie said pointedly, "thanks for bringing him back in almost one piece."

Dean nodded toward Sam, "We will talk later, it was fun while it lasted," Dean said with a smirk.

Sam didn't leave he only backed away a bit.

"How about you go cool off then we talk," Dean said to Cassie, "I don't want to say something that one of us will regret later,"

"The only thing that I regret is loving you so much that it has blinded me to the things you do," she said as she walked in the front door, "damn you Dean Winchester," she mumbled under her breath.

--

Dean went in the opposite direction on the crutches and sat down in the car garage. Sam didn't say anything just unloaded the bikes and put them up before going inside to find Cassie crying.

"Oh Cass it will be okay, you know Dean," Sam said.

"I didn't mean to say that, I could never regret loving him," she said as Sam pulled her into his arms, "It's just sometimes he does things and it drives me crazy. The other day Dean had to let two part-time mechanics go because they were taking advantage of his free style management procedures. They know he is a good boss to work for but he was pushed too far now he is short handed and he has been taking up the slack. He needs to hire more people but really can't afford it. Now he's on crutches and I don't know how to tell him that I don't won't any more kids unless we adopt because every time I do he walks out not letting me finish. We have seven kids Sam, I don't think I can have anymore and I am happy with what we have, but he wants more," she said it all in one breath then sighed

--

"Tell him once men can have kids then he can get them," Sam said jokingly, "don't just think about him Cassie think about yourself too." Sam said, "You do know he wants all these children because he wants to prove how much he loves you right?"

She nodded, "He is a man of action, not so much with the emotions."

Sam agreed silently, Dean needed to show his emotions in more than one way and give his wife a break.

"I better go talk to him,"

"I'd give it few hours," Sam said, "give him some time to cool down, both of you need time." he said

--

After an hour Cassie went out to the garage to find Dean asleep in a position that looked uncomfortable. She went over to him biting at her lip as she saw the cast that was on his left leg. She felt guilty for yelling at him now, she shouldn't have done it. It wasn't his fault the tree root had been sticking out. She bent down and kissed him.

--

"Thought you hated me?" Dean said with a smirk as he looked in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, of course, I don't hate you Dean, it's just I was pissed at myself and that stupid tree, it was never your fault I know. Things are crazy around her now I know with the children and all. I was feeling left out this morning then you come back hurt and I took my anger out on you, I'm sorry," Cassie said.

--

"I can't stay mad at my beautiful wife for long," he said as he pulled her into his arms, "but it still hurts, what you said."

"I know that and I'm truly sorry, so how about we go inside the house and I give you a massage," Cassie offered.

"How about you play nurse for me for the next month, I can't do anything at the garage besides paper work,"

"That's good, you've been working way too much lately," Cassie said as she pulled him up before handing him the crutches, "I think this is going to be a long month for you."

"You're telling me four of our children love to run around with me." Dean said.

"I'm sure that you can find a way to play with them." Cassie said as she opened the door for Dean.

--

Soon as they were inside Deanna, Hunter and Rachel came running at him. "Daddy," they all yelled then stopped short when they saw the crutches.

Dean smiled as he stabilized himself as he pulled them closer. "I guess I will find a way," he said

Cassie shook her head.

"Why don't we all go up to the play room," Cassie suggested, "daddy can play with you all in there."

--

"What happened to you, daddy?" Jason asked as he came in the living room.

Dean tried to tell him, but Jason had chocolate all over his mouth and his nose; he looked as though he had been sneaking into the icing again. A problem they were having lately with him. "How about we go clean your face up buddy then I will tell you."

"Okay," he said with a chocolate smile.

Cassie took the other three upstairs before checking on the babies. Dean arrived in the playroom few minutes later with Jason's help of carrying the tray of snacks for them all; the BBQ was three hours away.

"What am I going to do with you Dean Winchester?" Cassie asked as he lowered himself to the floor.

"When I need back up I hope you'll help me," he said before kissing her.


	25. Dean Has An Accident Part 2

**Chapter 26**

Dean got up the morning after his accident and was stiff because he had lain on his back all night, which wasn't how he usually slept. He felt cold, but not physically cold it was more emotional. When he looked over at Cassie was laying on her side facing away from him, usually he'd be laying with his chest to her back tightly securing her, but not now, not since he'd gotten himself hurt.

--

He was pissed at himself for being careless, but it wasn't his fault that much he knew. The night before hadn't been that bad, Cassie had helped him with lot of things, at first he hadn't been too happy, but after she said he could return the favor when he was healed he gave in, but now he felt angry again. He got up taking the crutches and going to check on the infants that were now crying.

--

Once he got in the nursery he tried to carry Marisa to the rocker, but it wasn't working. He had to have both crutches. Deanna who'd been playing in the next room came in the nursery after hearing her siblings crying also. She found her dad in a confused state.

"You need help, daddy?" she asked him

Dean sighed and let her help him that was his only option. "Yeah can you hand your siblings to me when I get to the chair, one at a time."

"Okay daddy," she said as she took Marisa from before they walked together. Once he was comfortable in the chair she eased her sister into his arms.

She was such a good little helper though he wished she didn't have to help as often as she did, though she seemed to love to do it.

"Thank you, Dee Dee," Dean said with a smile to his oldest child, "can you hand me the bottle now?"

Deanna did as she was asked before leaving the room. She returned moments later with Cassie right behind her.

--

Cassie smiled at the sight she saw, Dean holding their child with Deanna helping. They had raised their daughter to be independent even though Dean didn't like her doing her own things and not including him. She'd been staying with her friends lately and at her Uncle Sam's house on weekends to hang out with her cousins. Dean missed his daughter.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Dean asked her.

"No, our daughter coming in the room to turn off the baby monitor so it wouldn't wake me, woke me," Cassie said, "you left it on the bed again."

"Sorry," Dean said watching Cassie, "You know you look like you did when I first met you," he said with a smile.

"Thank you," Cassie said kissing him quickly.

Deanna cheered before hugging her mom. "Daddy need lots of care," she said, "you go make more kids," she said.

"Deanna, thank you, but me and your mom are going to take a over due break from having more of you little rascals," Dean said with an indulgent smile.

--

"But I want more brothers and sisters," she said, "the others don't want to play with me anymore," she said sadly.

"Deanna honey, you haven't been home that much, you beg to go to Uncle Sam's house or to grandma and grandpa's house." Cassie said.

"We don't get to see you that much, and if we say no you try and walk there," Dean said as he remembered finding Deanna one afternoon at the end the driveway. She had been headed to Sam and Sarah's house.

--

"Nobody ever pays attention to me here," she said, "you all having other things to do, now you have to be taken care of so I have something to do, I have to take care you," Deanna said

"Why would you think that?" Dean asked her letting Cassie take Marisa before he settled his daughter into his lap.

Because you're hurt and I heard you this morning in here with the triplets, you said that you couldn't do this by yourself." Deanna said to him.

--

Dean realized that the reason Deanna wanted to leave was because she felt left out lately. They had done this to her, he'd done it to his daughter. "I'm sorry that you thought we didn't love you Deanna, I know I've been working a lot lately, but I've been trying to work harder so you all will be okay if anything happened, I forgot part of taking care of you is being home to spend time with you all," he said.

"I agree with her," Cassie said, "and you do need to be home more, I'm tired of waking up at midnight and you're still not home yet," she said.

--

"I'm sorry I guess I forgot that I need to live in the now," Dean said, "well starting today I'm taking the time off so I can heal, dad said he'd run the garage for me and I'm sure mom would love the quiet for few hours during the day. She and Dad have been thinking about things and I think mom's going crazy right now, and I'm sure she'd love to help me out with these rascals of ours." Dean said with a smile.

--

"I think that would be a nice idea," Cassie said kissing Dean before she picked up the next baby and starting the feeding, burping, changing process all over. "Do you think you can make them some cereal?" she asked.

"I think I can do that, it shouldn't be that much trouble." Dean said with a smile before he went downstairs to do just that.


	26. Dean Has An Accident Part 3

**I do not own anything that you see here that you reconize from the show. My beta was MatchMaker131, Thank you for your help. You are wonderful. I just got done with classes and i am all yours till January 12 after that it will be touch and go again. Hope you all enjoy this. R&R**

**Chapter 27**

**One Week after the last one**

Dean didn't want to take any pain pills even though his leg ached. He hated that they made him drowsy and that was the last thing he needed at the moment. The reason was because Dean was in charge of six of his seven children. Jason was with Sam and Sarah for the weekend and Cassie was away at a big meeting in St. Louis while his parents where in Hawaii for their anniversary. Cassie's mom was also unavailable to help him so he was defiantly on his own sans pain pills because he couldn't afford to sleep.

"Daddy," Hunter said as he shook Dean, "can we go outside today?"

Dean sat up slowly to avoid the pain, "I don't know buddy, it's raining outside and also, I can't go out there for while longer." Dean said as Hunter climbed on the bed.

"Oh," Hunter said as he looked at his dad's cast, "why you wreck the bike?" he asked.

"I didn't, Hunt, it was an accident sometimes they happen, why you ask?"

"Because Dee's teacher said you were a bad daddy so Dee said the teacher a liar," Hunter said, "I don't think Ms. Rosie likes you dad,"

"I know, she's never liked me," Dean said, "but don't worry about it, lot people talk, not everything is true,"

"Like when Deanna said that Ms. Rosie said that you and mommy were not going to live together any more?"

"What, when the hell did she say that," Dean all, but yelled,

Hunter shrugged he didn't know how to explain, "Um, when you left after your turn at Parents' job,"

"No, Daddy don't go," Rachel said as she came in the room.

"We're not separating, and we're not divorcing," Dean said clearing it up right then and there, "I don't know what the teacher has up her ass, but your mom knows that I didn't do this on purpose, trust me after that last night and before she left, damn she as good…"

"DADDY," all three kids yelled

--

"Sorry, don't repeat that to anybody especially your mom, she'd have my ass on a stick,"

"Daddy," Deanna said coming in the room from her hiding spot in the entry way, "you're not supposed to cuss; every time you do mommy says she's going to put your butt in the dog house for the night."

Dean smirked he had to watch his mouth he knew that but sometimes those gossips at the kid's school got to him.

--

"We don't have a dog house," Dean said, "and no we can't get a dog,"

"What about that bunny?" Rachel asked him.

"Yeah, you promised for my birthday," Hunter said with a pout.

Dean smiled how did the conversation get switched to pets?

"Let me think about it okay," Dean said, "now remember your mom and I are not, will not and have not thought about being apart so don't mention it to her either. She'd so go off on the teacher," Dean said remembering the last conversation that Cassie and him had had with said teacher, she'd told them that Deanna was dyslexic, when she wasn't. That had gone over very well at all, Cassie insisted her daughter was smart and attentive at home and maybe the problem was with the teaching method at the school.

Dean took the kids down stairs needing to get out the bedroom for a while maybe they could do something down stairs that would be fun.

--

"Can we watch Scooby Doo?" Hunter asked with a smile as he handed his dad the DVD

"Sure," Dean said before he put it in player before he sat down on the couch. The children sat down beside him. Luckily the triplets were still sound asleep and for almost two hours they watched the movie in peace.

By the time, the flick finished the children had fallen asleep and lie against Dean; who was also sleeping. Dean woke up few minutes later to the sounds of thunder outside and he knew that the infants would wake up soon. He went upstairs to check on them to find they still slept soundly, he was happy. So far the kids had behaved and no serious damage had been done or mischievous had been created.

--

That was until he'd gone upstairs while he was gone Deanna awakened hungry. She went to the kitchen to find something to eat. She knew she shouldn't do it, but she got a microwaveable bowl of Mac & Cheese and started heating it for herself. She put it on two minutes hoping it would cook before her dad could return. That was the moment that Hunter and Rachel came in the kitchen.

"Daddy's going to be mad at you again," Rachel said, "he said not to play with the microwave."

"Shut up, you're not daddy," Deanna said, "I'm old enough to cook this."

She put her hands on her hips just like Cassie did when she was sassy.

"Not without daddy's help and you're going to get in trouble," Hunter said, "you stop cooking it now and we won't tell."

"You tell on me and then I won't give you any food," Deanna said getting another two bowls out for them.

Dean had to get the baby bottles so he came back down stairs to find the kids in the kitchen eating. "Ashley Deanna Winchester so help me did you heat the food in the microwave?" he asked as he eyed the three while they ate in earnest.

"No," she said lying to him, "I didn't do that daddy,"

"Yes she did," Rachel said, "she said wouldn't fix us any either if we didn't shut up, Daddy."

"No, I didn't they are trying to get me in trouble I'm telling you daddy, I did not do it," Deanna said unshed tears in her eyes because she knew she was in trouble and twice as much now for lying.

"Deanna, I want the truth," Dean said, "NOW."

"I didn't do it, Dad; I promise you I didn't," she pleaded with him and hoped he didn't check the microwave.

Dean shook his head, the one child he trusted and believed in the most and she was the one that gave him problems.

--

"I know that you are not eating uncooked food, Deanna so I suggest you tell me the truth," Dean said in the 'don't you lie to me' tone.

"I did not use the microwave," she yelled before pointing at her siblings, "they are the ones that did it and I couldn't stop them."

Dean looked at her she had Cassie's stubborn chin and his lying ability, "If they did it then why not come tell me?" he asked her.

She stood in front of him with a frown on her face as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"She's lying we did not," Rachel said.

"That's it," Dean said going over to Deanna and just by looking at the microwave he knew it had been used and by her because the other two were not tall enough to reach it yet.

--

"Alright, first for lying to me you don't get dessert tonight, for using the microwave you are not watching TV this afternoon and lastly for blaming it on your siblings you are going to go up to your room and thank about what you did because you're being punished for the next two days. I do not want to see you outside your room unless you have to go to the bathroom, do you understand me?" Dean asked raising his voice.

"Yes, daddy," Deanna said before she ran out of kitchen and up to her room as she tried not to cry.

"Walk," Dean called after her, but she didn't listen to him. "_I hate being the bad guy here, but I had to be." h_e said to himself so he wouldn't feel guilty for making her cry.

--

After Dean fed the other kids he went up to Deanna's room, to find she had locked it, "Go away," she said when he knocked.

"Let me in, we have to talk," Dean said, "or we can let your mom do the punishing when she gets back."

Deanna got off the bed and unlocked the door, "I 'm sorry Daddy, I just wanted to show you I was a big girl."

Dean sighed as he looked at his little angel. She could be so smart and sweet but he wanted her very much to stay a baby. His first born baby girl, he loved her so much.

--

"I know that, but Deanna I have told you thousands of times you don't mess with the microwave in this house, not even to help me out," Dean said sitting on the bed, "I'm not mad at you just disappointed you're the oldest child, it helps for you to do things I ask so the others know it is what they should do."

--

"I'm sorry Daddy I do better I promise but Hunter and Rachel always try and get me in trouble."

Dean picked her up setting her on his good leg, "I tell you what, the day that I get this off me I will take you fishing like you love," he said giving her a hug, "but you have to be a good girl till that times comes okay,"

"Okay, but what if they start something first?"

"Then you ignore them; remember you can be a good girl I know you can."

"Dad, can we have pizza and fries?"

Dean shook his head, "No, your mom would not be happy if I fed you junk food,"

"She'll never know, I want pizza, daddy."

"You're on punishment so you can't have any."

"Daddy, please," Deanna pleaded giving him the puppy dog eyes that Sammy used to do all the time.

Dean sighed heavily; he knew he shouldn't give in to her. She had been more than a bit naughty she could have hurt herself or her siblings if the microwave had blown up or something.

"Okay, but you better not be bad girl again and not say a word to your mom about this." Dean said.

"I won't," Deanna replied as she hugged him.

--

Dean and the kids were in the kitchen, when Cassie, arrived home that night a day early. She walked in the house where she found them eating pizza, fries and they had a cherry pie, the kid's favorite, in front of them.

"Dean Winchester, what are my children eating?" she asked incredulous as she glared at her husband who looked like a little boy caught with his hand in a cookie jar with a pizza slice half way to his mouth.

"You're back early," he said, "I'm sorry, blame Deanna again."

"Dean, what am I going to do with you," Cassie asked him before she sat down to join them.

**TBC**


	27. Three Months later

**AN: Don't own The CW does. This chapter has been Beta Read. Thank you to Matchmaker131 you are so wonderful. :D Yet another Chapter of fun I'm taking requests for the next few chapters. Sorry it has taken so long, but life and college has got me really busy lately. Here is the first of three Halloween sections for Having Fun hope you enjoy. :D**

**Authors note: I am jumping three months in time for this chapter and a big shake up is coming. Hope you enjoy.**

Cassie found Dean fast asleep on the sofa when she came home. The triplets played near by innocently in the play pin. She could only shake her head at the sight before her eyes. The children seemed to understand the father needed to rest. She went in the kitchen before picking up the phone to call Sam. "Hey, bro, I was wondering if you could stop by here tonight,"

"Sure," Sam said, "Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Far as I know it is," she said with a smile before she hung up the phone. She let Dean sleep since it had been a long day for him, he had only been able to talk to her while she was at work for ten minutes they had been so busy at the house, Dean hadn't taken a decent break. She knew because John had told her so when she ended up calling his cell phone to see how things were going.

--

Deanna came into the kitchen and sat at the table, "Mommy," she said looking at her mom, "what is a ratter cuff?"

Cassie looked at her daughter, "Do you mean a rotator cuff?" she asked

"Yeah, that."

"Why do you ask?" Cassie asked as she moved her daughters long dark Blonde curls that seemed to curve wildly around her face.

"Daddy said it on the phone today," she said as she moved to sit on Cassie's leg.

Cassie sat quietly with Deanna for several moments, each lost in their own thoughts.

--

A few minutes later, Deanna followed her into the living room to check on Dean. It had been a week since Dean and Mary had been in a wreck. They had been hit by a drunk driver late at night when Dean had taken her to the pharmacy. Mary had only had few bruises on her, but Dean shoulder had been dislocated for the millionth time in the crash. The doctor had told Cassie that Dean needed to take it easy for a while, but he'd been hard headed and refused to do so. After a few days, his entire left arm had given out on him while he was working on a vehicle. If John had not have been present to help him his arm would been crushed. John had made him go to the doctor, even though it was Dean's garage, he refused to let Dean work again till he had a clean bill of health.

--

Cassie decided to call the doctor instead of asking Dean, she knew he'd lie if it was serious, he sometimes did. "Hello, Dr. Havens, this is Cassie Winchester, I would like to know if Dean's okay?" She asked

"I told him he needs to come in here immediately, if we do the surgery this week then we have a better chance of repairing it with few complications and less pain later in his life."

"What do you mean?"

"Your husband's rotator cuff has been torn along with few of the tendons in his shoulder. If he gets the surgery then with some therapy, in about three or four months he will be able to work again," the doctor said

Cassie looked at Dean before she wiped away the tears, "Thank you doctor," she said before she hung up and called Sam to tell him the news, "I'm scared Sam," she said, she couldn't believe Dean was taking such a chance with his health as well as hiding the truth from her.

Sam sighed, "Mom told me that the crash had been worse than Dean revealed; he was pinned in the car, it was a miracle he didn't suffer any more injuries, if the driver had been few seconds earlier the cops said that Dean would have died, but because they had been coming out the curve they had been safer or some BS," Sam said, "Dad is not allowing him to work without a doctor's note."

"Sam, Dean told me once he was addicted to pain killers when he was younger," Cassie said hesitantly, after Deanna left to go back and play.

"Yeah, I almost forgotten that, when he was twelve he got hurt pretty bad on a hunt, his arm had been fractured, it took him almost three months to heal from that."

"He got addicted then?"

"No, it was years later when he was fifteen, but that was what got him addicted, when he was twelve, that is."

"I need some reinforcements here," Cassie said.

"I'll call mom and dad," Sam said before they hung up the phone.

Cassie watched as Dean got up from the floor, he picked up the triplets and she saw the flash of pain that went threw his face. "God help us," she said before going back in the kitchen to start their supper she wasn't ready to confront him on her own.


	28. Dean's intervention

**I don't own anything that you recognize here. My beta is Matchmaker131, she's a life saver ******** thanks a lot for the help. **

John and Mary came for dinner that night along with Sam while Sarah stayed home with the kids for them for the night while they talked to Dean.

All three of them came in the back door to meet Cassie in the kitchen and tried to keep quiet until they were ready to chat with Dean.

"I am not giving him an intervention he'll leave," Cassie said, "but, we need to talk to him about this, calmly."

Dean was in the living room with a beer, but he could hear every word that they were saying, he'd planted the baby monitor after he'd heard Cassie talking to the doctor, he hadn't been asleep that afternoon, like she'd thought.

"What should we say then?" Sam asked.

Dean arrived in the kitchen about that time, "The surgery's Friday, I called her back after you talked to her and I am booked for three pm," Dean said, "I heard you talking to her and then Sam, I am not stupid Cassie I know this is serious, you didn't need to call an intervention for me you could have just talked to me," he said with a frown at his wife. He loved her but at times she didn't give him the benefit of having a good sense and it bothered him.

Cassie was surprised that Dean had done the right thing, she bit her lip before she spoke again, "I don't understand the last time the doctor said you might need surgery on your knee you told him to go to hell."

"Cassie, I need my damn arm, I can't work without it, if dad hadn't been there I wouldn't be having rotator cuff surgery, I'd been fitting a fake arm or something. I also enjoy holding you and my children too much to allow my arm to rot off," he said before he left the room in a huff.

Cassie started to go after him, she hadn't put enough faith in her husband or their love, she realized that. She had only wanted to have back up because she thought she would have to convince him but now she saw it was unneeded.

"Give him some time," Mary suggested as they all sat down at the kitchen table except Cassie who felt restless, suddenly.

"How about some coffee?" she asked them for something to do.

---

Dean went up to the bedroom and inside of it to close the door before he leaned against the door and slide down to the floor. He threw the beer bottle he still held at the wall where it shattered. It had been since, well at the moment he couldn't think of a time, but it had been a long time since he'd broke down.

Mary knocked on the door, "Dean we need to talk," she said before Dean opened the door after a heavy sigh.

He sat back down on the floor with his head between his knees as he tried to control his breathing. She sat beside him and rubbed her hand up and down his back, "Just breath, baby," she said as he tried to get the panic attack under control. When he still couldn't control it she reached for the paper bag making him breath into it. "You have to control it Dean, we never meant to make you feel this way," she said trying to comfort him.

"That's not it," he said trying to wipe the tears away, "I couldn't pick my son up," he said, "I tried and my shoulder was on fire, the pain wouldn't stop, it was like the other day I put him down before my arm gave out on me," he said.

Mary hugged him to her, "I promise you, Dean, you will be able to hold them again,"

"Why did I have to take the short way to get home, we could taken the long way and would have avoided him," he said as he wrapped his right arm around his stomach, "they have me on these meds, they don't agree with me mom, I can't keep food down, I can't stay awake long enough to do anything, I'm only thirty-two mom, I don't like feeling like this," he said finally getting his breathing under control.

Mary sat with him till he had calmed, "why don't you go to sleep, I'll tell them you're okay,"

"Mom, can you stay for awhile longer, I know I hate the whole chick flick shit, but I need you here right now."

She smiled before nodding, "Let me tell Cassie you're fine she was worried you were upset with her, you know she loves you like crazy, Dean and I'll be back," she said before she left the room.

Dean nodded, he knew Cassie had meant well.


	29. Dean's Surgery

**AN: My beta was Matchmaker131. Thank you so much for you help yet again on this series. I have two chapters after this and I hope everybody enjoys the ending. I'm posting all three chapters now so you'll get to read them all together. Sorry for taking so long. Now on with the story. **

**Chapter 30**

John and Bobby had just returned from a hunt the afternoon that Dean had surgery. Mary was unhappy that they'd gone despite knowing that Dean was going in. She hated him being under since he had issues before with being unconscious. She still remembered the last reaper that haunted a hospital after the crash trying to take him. It had been his time then sure, but John had almost died saving their son. She prayed nothing went wrong this time. They estimated the repair of torn ligaments and rotator cuff would take about three hours.

Dean had started getting antsy while he waited Cassie was trying to make herself busy till one by cleaning around the house, when they had to go to the hospital. It was out patient surgery he only had to stay two hours in the recovery room then he could leave.

"Cass," Dean said looking at her, he'd started wearing the sling that he was supposed to have been wearing but had refused till now.

Cassie didn't hear him she was trying to keep going. Dean got up going to her and wrapping his arm around her waist. Soon as he touched her she gave in to his hug, she needed it. It wasn't like she was going in to have this done, but it would be a good six months without Dean being able to do much of anything.

"I'll be fine baby, just relax, you going to drive me nuts," Dean told her running his good hand under her shirt up to her bra, "I want to touch you," he said into her ear before he nipped at her neck.

Cassie breathed in as he undid her front hooked bra and ran his hands over her hardening nipples, "Dean, baby," she said before she let him nip along her neck till she was grinding against his erection.

"Mom's got the kids for the day," Dean said referring to Cassie's mom, Diane.

Cassie nodded before they went upstairs, she needed to hold him in her arms for awhile, it would relieve both their stress besides he couldn't be wound up when he went into surgery. Dean was already stressing because Mary mentioned about the reaper being there in that last hospital. Cassie had calmed him down the only way she'd known how.

Dean let her get on top him after they removed their clothes. Cassie smiled as she ran her hands over his toned abs, "Don't worry baby, I'll be waiting for you afterward, and soon as we can, I'll have you on this bed again," she said as she kissed her way up to his lips before sucking his tongue into her mouth battling for dominance. Sex was a ready healer for the two of them.

Dean grabbed the head board with his good arm when she started licking along the head his aching cock. He wanted her to sit on him, real bad, real soon, he moaned to encourage her along.

Cassie decided to make the foreplay last as long as possible as they slowly made love. She finally slid onto him and slowly moved her hips into a rhythm that worked for them. It was slow, but not too slow, the way they liked it. Dean sighed each time he pushed up into Cassie, she grinned as the waves built inside of her. It wasn't long until the both came with a smile on their faces.

Dean rubbed Cassie's back when she woke up and smiled up at him. "Hi," she said, "What?" she asked as he stared at her.

"Sorry, just had to take in my wife sleeping. We've been so busy lately with the kids, work, and other stuff I haven't had a chance to lie with you quietly," Dean said, "Cass, I know that the doctor said I would be fine and it's not that big of a risk but still, I hate hospitals and all surgery is serious."

"I know, but nothing will go wrong baby, your mom was just worried because of last time, but it's all good," Cassie reassured him before kissing him, "come on shower with me before we have we have to leave," she said with a smile.

Cassie, Mary, John, Bobby, Sam were all present that day to encourage Dean on his way into surgery. Sarah and Diane(change the name if its wrong) had the kids at home because it was easier that way. They all had few minutes with Dean before he went into surgery and everything was fine, or so they all thought.

Bobby and Cassie were the last two to see Dean before he left and Bobby was getting a strange vibe from the room Dean was in, he didn't say anything knowing Dean would not want to continue that day if there was something going on there. He left with the excuse of letting Cassie and Dean have few minutes alone, he asked the nurse if he could see the room before Dean went and she offered to let him watch, since Cassie was going to also. Bobby accepted but didn't say anything to Cassie when she asked why, besides he wanted to be there.

It was an hour into the surgery and Bobby thought things were going to be fine till the EMF meter he had been hiding started to go off. He and Cassie both looked at after he when he pulled it out of his jacket pocket. "That's not supposed to do that is it?" Cassie asked right before they heard the machines beeping and going crazy all around Dean.

"No, it's not and the machines aren't supposed to go crazy like that either," Bobby said as he looked around, "I should have known something would happen, freaking supernatural world knew he'd be vulnerable under the morphine.

"What you going to do?" Cassie asked trying not to panic, but her husband was fighting something and she hoped it wasn't Dean's time.

Bobby got up and went to find John they had to do something, fast before it was too late and Dean died for good. Soon as John saw Bobby coming he knew something was wrong and went to meet his friend. Mary had gone to get coffee, John was glad as he and Bobby left to find out what was going on.

Cassie was close to tears while she watched Dean continue to fight while the doctors corrected the problems with the machines so they worked normal again. She let out the breath she'd been holding, they had another two hours before Dean would be out surgery and she just hoped things went well the rest of the time.

Bobby went down to the operating area and stood right outside the door he wasn't sure what was going on, but whatever it was he believed it had something to do with one of the people in the room and he doubted it was Dean.

The doctor looked up and noticed that something was very odd. Then he saw one the family members that had come in with Dean.

The doctor shook his head while he tried to concentrate on operating, but he was distracted by the figure across the room.

When Bobby saw the doctor staring off into space he knew he had to say something.

"You can't be in here," the nurse said before Bobby could speak, but the doctor had zoned out into space again.

"I don't think this room is safe to be operating on him, or am I wrong?" Bobby asked the doctor who seem to realize that Bobby was a real person not a ghost.

"He's right, somethings wrong, we need to move him now,"the doctor insisted with determination. He felt strange in the operating room something was out of whack.

It took them five minutes to move Dean to another room. As soon as they were gone Bobby found John so they could rid the operating room of whatever haunted it before it did serious danger to another patient.

Cassie moved to the viewing area for the new room where they had taken Dean. She didn't want to be away from him in case it really was haunting him and not the room, but Bobby assured her it was after the room, he was fairly confident but he didn't want Cassie to worry either way.

John went to the theater to see the surgery himself after while they had planned on taking turns, but when Bobby hadn't returned after a several minutes, John went to find out what was going on. Bobby almost crashed into him on the way out to get him.

"We have a problem, there is a ghost here, they moved Dean to another room, but it was barely in time, soon as they left with him, it started throwing things around the room," Bobby said before they set out to get rid of the ghost.

It was hour later and hour earlier than they had planned even with having moved Dean and he was in recovery. They'd already put his arm in a sling to help it begin to heal. Cassie thanked the doctor as soon as she saw him once she arrived in the recovery room.

"Not problem, I wouldn't want a young man like Dean to have to live on pain pills, which would have been the result didn't have the surgery in time," the doctor said

Cassie nodded as she held to Dean's good hand. She was glad Dean's had started shaving some of his stubbornness away over the years, because she knew if he hadn't things could have been horrible.

"I want to thank you also for helping us with the situation in the operating room," the doctor said to Bobby who sat on the other side the room.

"It was the most I could do for you helping Dean out," Bobby said looking at Dean as he continued to sleep.

"Anyway, he should wake up in the next half hour, we will keep him till this afternoon maybe later depending on how things go," the doctor replied on his way out of the room.

"So how did you get rid of it?" Cassie asked Bobby

"Let's just say that there is one less ghost in this hospital," he teased which got Cassie to smile for the first time since she arrived with Dean that afternoon, "John distracted it while I took care of its remains, I burned the thing in the basement."

John and Mary came in a little while later along with Sam who had returned from picking up dinner for them all.

"How's he doing?" Sam asked

"Fine, the ghost is dead, thankfully they were not after my husband, who might be home tonight if we're lucky."

"That's good," Sam said looking at his brother, it was hard to believe that Dean was thirty-four.

"Yes it is, I'm just glad that ghost didn't want Dean, it was just haunting the room where it had died," Cassie said before she sat down in the chair near the bed where she took Dean's hand before she sighed as she ran her other hand over his arm.

**AN: Two more chapter and this series will come to an end. I am sorry that it has taken so long to get this up, but i have been doing a lot of things this summer. I hope you enjoy the next three chapters of this series and thank you to all that have reviewed so far. **


	30. Dean Goes Home to Recover

**AN: One more chapter after this and I will have finished this series finally after about a year. Thanks to my wonderful beta Matchmaker131 you are a great friend and I'm glad you helped me on this series. **

**Chapter 31**

Dean returned home that night at eight and he was drowsy so Cassie let him sleep it off after she prepared him a light dinner.

The next morning Dean got up and went down stairs to find Cassie at the kitchen sink. She didn't notice him there because she was worried about other things at the moment to notice her husband had walked in the room. Dean sat down and watched her, his arm hurt but he had taken the pain pills soon as he'd gotten up. He assumed they pills would kick in soon. He watched Cassie as she looked out the window at their kids playing.

Cassie felt like she was being watch so she turned around to find Dean smiling at her. "How long you been there?"

"Long enough to know that you're not happy about something," Dean said, "So, tell me what is wrong?"

"I'm just thinking about the hospital and the fact that if that ghost had been after you, you might be dead right now, I just don't think I could take that," she said.

Dean got up and wrapped his good arm around her, "I might not believe hundred percent in the man upstairs," Dean said looking into her eyes, "but I do believe we all go when its our time, no matter what."

"Don't say that, I know it's true, but to think of you dying would make me start crying right now," she said.

Dean sighed as he hugged her to his chest, he might have surgery, but for some reason Cassie was a nervous wreck today and it wasn't her. "What's really wrong baby?"

"I don't know I guess you having the surgery, the doc saying if you hadn't it could be lot worse later on, and then the ghost in the operating room," Cassie said as she breathed Dean's scent in.

"I want, no need you to relax and if I could I would take you up and make dirty love to you against the wall of that room of ours,**" **Dean said into her ear before he kissed her neck.

"When you feel better how about we play cheerleader gym coach?" Cassie asked, "I remember you liked me as a cheerleader,"

"Only you too," Dean added, "I never was into all the cheerleaders at school, they were too peppy early in the morning," he teased as he kissed Cassie again.

"Better be just me," Cassie said before she pulled Dean to her avoiding touching his shoulder as they continued to kiss. It was getting heated when Deanna walked into the kitchen.

"EW," she shouted making them jump apart

Dean smiled at the little girl that now had her hands over her eyes as she tried to find her way out the room. "You can open your eyes now, we stopped," he said before going to her to try to lift her almost forgetting about his arm till Deanna backed away.

"No, No, No," Deanna said.

Dean looked at her realizing what she was saying, "Sorry, I forgot," Dean said before he left the kitchen. He went upstairs because he needed to be alone for while. He was trying to get that he couldn't hold his children yet in his mind, but this had made him realize just how much he was still limited.

"Why did he run mommy, what did I do?" Deanna asked

Cassie sighed picking up her daughter, "You did nothing baby, he just needs some time for his arm to heal he forgets he can't pick you kids up yet."

"I want to go with him though," Deanna said.

Cassie smiled as she let Deanna down so she could go with her dad. Dean had shut the bedroom door and was now sitting in his lay-z-boy chair. Deanna ran into the room and to her dad getting on the bed hoping that he'd come over to the bed or he'd let her come to him.

Dean looked at his little girl she had sad eyes as she looked at him. It was the same look Cassie had had when he'd come out surgery.

Dean went over to the bed to sit down before he let her come up and lay beside him. He tucked his good arm around her as she lay halfway on his chest. Sometimes all he needed was his family to make him feel better, but right now just having his little girl with him helped.

Cassie went upstairs later on finding Deanna and Dean playing a game of scrabble, it was their favorite game, even though Deanna didn't know that many words she could spell few and Dean helped her out.

"How my two favorite patients doing?" Cassie asked sitting down beside before she handed Deanna a cup water and Dean some crackers since he hadn't eaten yet.

"We playing scrabble again," Deanna said as she put another word on the board. Cassie smiled seeing that it was noisy, one the words their daughter had started saying lately. They had finally gotten her to stop cussing every other word like Dean sometimes did. After he'd told her it wasn't lady like she'd used it till he told her to stop, she hated to be called a lady. She wanted nothing to do with girly things lately either. She wanted to be like her dad did including dressing, Cassie smiled as she looked over at Deanna in her AC/DC tee, jeans, and boots.

Cassie redid Deanna's pony tail as she sat and played with Dean. Dean smiled as Deanna started wiggling at Cassie's attempt to fix her hair. Deanna finally pulled away and gave her mom a look. "Stop Mommy," Deanna said before she took the pony tail down, and tossed the scunchi to the side.

"Deanna, I was fixing your hair," Cassie said.

"I didn't want you to," the little girl said.

Cassie held up her hands in surrender before she got up to leave, "I'll just let you two play," she said before giving Dean a quick kiss.

Neither of the two saw the hurt look on Cassie's face before she left.

When Cassie left Dean asked his daughter why she'd not wanted to be touched and her answer was, "When mommy tried to touch you in the hospital you pulled away, then this morning you were kissing, so it's a game," Deanna said, "Just like this."

"It wasn't a game, Deanna," Dean said with a sigh realizing his kids paid more attention then he thought they did. Deanna looked confused at him before she asked him what it was. "I wasn't feeling good in the hospital, Deanna, and this morning I was trying to make her feel better, and I wanted to make her happy," he tried hoping she'd understand what he was saying.

"Like when you take us to Taco Bell and mommy tells you not to do that?" Deanna asked.

Dean smiled; he had his older children hooked on tacos. "Yes, it is just like that, and that is still a secret," Dean told her before he placed the next word on the board. It was the month December, he smiled knowing Deanna knew that was her birth month.

**Thank you to the following people for the reviews and help you have giving me along the way. **

**First thanks to Matchmaker131 you are the best friend and beta that I could ask for. **

**Thanks to the following also. **Comoriano, Sammyluvr83, mssammydean, paradice12, Cinnamon Cigarettes, scarletgin moonlight, SuperFan3 **Thanks to all of you and the ones that review for this I thank you in advance. **


	31. Dean's SurpriseConclusion

**AN: Thank you Matchmaker131 for your help on this story and you have become a wonderful friend through this series also. Thank you to all who have reviewed this story and I hope you have enjoy this story and I hope you are happy with ending just like I am. Thanks again to all who reviewed. **

**Chapter 32**

**Three months later**

It was three days after Dean had been released to go back to his normal work, Cassie got up and went down stairs. She was more than happy and she couldn't wait till he returned home. He had spent the weekend on a camping trip with Sam, John, and Bobby.

Mary, Cassie, Sarah, Ellen and Jo had all shown up the night before to help Cassie and Mary out in the plan. Cassie had already gotten all the decorations and everything ready. John had called and said that they were heading back at nine which was two hours away. Sarah and Jo helped the children prepare after they had eaten.

Cassie cleaned up the grill and got everything they needed ready. She took out the burgers and hotdogs to let them all defrost for a while. Mary and Ellen were decorating the living room all the while.

John and the others pulled into the driveway an hour later then they expected. They'd woken up late and Dean hadn't been in a hurry to leave. It was funny because he had been the one that didn't want to go. Cassie came out and met them smiling before she wrapped her arms around Dean.

Dean smiled before he kissed her, "I missed you," he said, she'd been one of the two things he had missed. He also missed his kids, but then he was used to being around them even more while he was off work.

---

"We missed you too," Cassie said she hadn't wanted Dean to leave, but he needed time away with the guys. Everyone that had been invited for the event was present as she took his hand before she lead him inside the house. She covered his eyes getting Sam to open the door.

"Cassie, what did you do?" Dean asked as he put his arms out making sure he didn't run into anything.

Cassie removed her hands to reveal all of their guests. Dean was shocked this wasn't what he'd expected. There was a banner on the wall that said recovery party. He had to smile he assumed this had been the real reason for the trip. "I'm glad you're well," Cassie said as she kissed him right in front of everybody, she didn't care she needed her husband to be well as much as he wanted to be better.

Dean smiled as he pulled away breathless, "I'm glad I am too, cause three months of not working has been difficult despite the perk of being around the house with you all," he teased, he'd been going stir crazy for the last month.

"We know you've missed working," Sarah said before she handed him a key, "I wouldn't lose that, it is for your surprise later," she said added before she gave him a hug.

Everyone hugged him or patted him on the back in congratulations for getting well and going back to work. It was all encouraging. Cassie smiled to herself. They went outside after few and let the kids play while the grownups talked. Dean wandered over with the kids because he wanted to be near them. It always amazed Cassie how no matter what Dean always migrated toward the children. He loved them and she knew he'd do anything for them. She always known he'd give his life for his family, she just prayed it never came to that, because she never wanted to live without him. She hoped that they could go together when the time finally came.

"Where did Dean go?" John asked after few minutes of not seeing his son wasn't around.

"He's with the kids, you should know that by now, John," Mary said with a smile, "he enjoys their company," she told him.

John smiled he sometimes wondered how Dean had turned out the way he had. No matter how many times he'd had been on the brink of death or had bad things happen to him, Dean always bounced back. John was glad that he'd helped with the surprise they had for Dean. John thought Dean would be shocked, but he deserved a great surprise.

"Here you go," Jo said handing Dean a plate after the food was done, "we're all eating at the table, but I knew you would probably be with them for while longer," she said, "so I'm offering you a break, go talk with the others, eat, and I'll watch these munchkins for while," she said before she sat down on the chair beside Dean.

"I'm good," Dean said as he watched them play, "I want to watch them," he told her before he gave her back the plate.

"Your mom said you would say that, and if you don't eat she's coming over here and making you eat," Jo said before she put the plate back on the table.

"That sounds like her, few more minutes and I'll come eat," he said before he got up to help his son get off the baby swing.

The little boy looked up with a smile for his father.

"We should give him the surprise now," Cassie said, "that way he'll come eat with us, and the children will too."

They all agreed before going over to Dean at the swing set. "I promise I'll eat in five minutes," Dean said thinking it was his mom, but when Deanna came over to give him a card he turned around and looked at everybody that stood there.

"The building that the garage was in was not up to code and after the inspection last month we figured you wanted to get back to work as soon as possible but it needed to be up to code so they wouldn't shut you down," Sam said with a smile, he'd seen the paper Dean had received regarding the issue.

"We decided that since there wasn't another building around that could serve as a garage since the building was almost eighty, ninety years old, you needed a change, and so did town," John told him before he handed him a second key.

"What is with all these keys? Is some of what you said the reason I been banned from the garage for the last month?" Dean asked them.

"Those keys go to the garage, or rather the new one," Cassie said before she gave him a box.

"You didn't have a lot of space and we talked to the bank to make sure it was okay as well as the local judge to make certain we could get all the right permits. We didn't want it to go badly after we had the plan, or rather your plan," Sarah added.

---

"We found your plans on the computer while you were gone, or rather we had Sam find them after we found the sketches you'd made," Bobby said, "it's going to take another two months to make sure it is built right as well as a few weeks to get the stuff moved so the other garage stays open till then.

Dean was like the son Bobby never had, Sam felt like his other one. Even though in a few more months Ellen and Bobby would officially be parents again. They'd gotten the adoption approved now they had to bring the child home.

"Wait, what you mean other garage?" Dean asked.

"Open that box," Cassie said as she went to stand beside Dean.

Dean opened the box and was shocked when he found the plaque inside that said Winchester Garage and Service. It had the picture of the garage underneath it. He couldn't believe it; he'd wanted his own garage and the location where it was going to be made him even happier.

"We got permission from the mayor and after few dozen other red tape problems we got it approved," Ellen said, "We thought since you are a dedicated worker you deserved your work to be closer this way when you spend half the night at the office, you won't have to walk for to get home," she added before she put an envelope in his hand.

"It would taken over hundred thousand dollars to build this garage, that is why I gave up on the dream," Dean said.

"Well, you remember that carnival that the mayor had last month and we dragged you to, well the town agreed with us, they thought since the garage might shut down because of the changing codes but no one really didn't want to go to another town. They came together to help us," Mary said before she went and hugged Dean. She smiled and whispered in his ear, "I hope you love the present."

Cassie thought about her other gift, they'd agreed to wait till Deanna was in fifth grade before they tried to have more children. Cassie knew that Dean had been sad when they'd agreed to that few years back when the little girl had begun kindergarden. With Dean going back to work the following week, after they had gotten their adoption license the month before so they could either have more children themselves, or give a child that needed one a home.

"I hope you never get tired of the way I surprise you," Cassie said before she hugged him.

Dean hugged her wrapping his arms tightly around her burying his face into her shoulder as he took in her smell. She always found ways of surprising him and he knew he'd never get tired of it, and he told her.

"You're my life, Cassie, you and our children, along with our family," he told her as he looked at their family. The only person that hadn't been able to make it was Cassie's mom or at least he hadn't seen her.

"Where's your mom?" he asked her when he looked up.

"I'm right here," Marisa said before walked over to hug her son in-law.

----

The rest of the day was spent catching up on old times and telling stories on each other. Dean didn't want it to end because he always enjoyed when he had his family around, even though he wouldn't admit it out loud. That night he and Cassie lie in bed after saying goodnight to everybody and putting the children to bed. He couldn't help but think of the surprises he'd been given and he couldn't wait to start back to work at the garage.

"I hope that you enjoyed today, we couldn't wait to give you this," Cassie said as she ran her hand over his chest. Dean still looked as good as he had when they'd first met, he only got hotter as he got year older she thought. She leaned up and kissed him cupping his face as she moved on top him.

"I enjoyed myself and I'm going to enjoy tonight too," he said before he kissed her back. He pulled her down to him and ran his hands up and down her back as he kissed her till the lack of air got in the way.

Cassie sank on to his harden member with a smile. She didn't move at first as she kissed at his neck. "I'm glad you did, I saved one last present for now," Cassie said, "I know we said we'd wait till later and all, and well you know how life goes, but our social worker called me, she has a child that needs a home, if we still want to adopt now."

Dean couldn't help but smile, he had known she'd want to adopt right away, he had too. Having more of their own children would be nice, but he wanted to give other children homes too, it was something he'd always thought about since he'd married Cassie.

After helping the woman, who was their social worker, deal with the ghost that was haunting her house, they wanted to adopt children that had lost their parents to the supernatural.

"Yes," Dean said, "I'm still up for it."

"Good, because she's bringing her by to meet us tomorrow and I thought seeing as how she just lost her parents we could give her a wonderful home and a new start," Cassie said.

"That sounds nice, and tomorrow we can do that, but tonight I want to make love to you," Dean said before he flipped her making her giggle as he tickled her stomach.

"I give," Cassie said as she moved his hands up to her breasts.

"I don't," Dean said before he kissed her before he pushed inside of her, "Have you been a good girl?" he asked teasing Cassie knowing what she'd say to that, she always said it.

"How can I be a good girl, when you're my husband, I'd rather be a bad girl, get you to spank me," she smiled at him before wrapping her legs around him and moving him down so he couldn't move at all.

Dean let her move any way she wanted to; he loved when she took control it always made the sex hotter.

Cassie moved his hands again placing them on the side the mattress so he could move around more.

Dean smiled at her, he knew she could never make her mind up when it came to what she wanted him to do, as long as he was there, he knew she'd be happy. "How about, I lead us for a while," he offered before taking her hands and pinning them above her head before he kissed her again.

No matter how many things Dean and Cassie would always be happy together, that was just how it was supposed to be. They were happy when the other was happy and when their children were happy too. Sure, life would throw curves at them, but they'd bounce back, always together.

**THE END!**

**Thanks Again and that is the end of this series now tell me how you enjoyed it just like before. =)**


End file.
